Crossdresser with a Crush
by HoneyBeeGirl94
Summary: Yao Wang is a spy agent. He gets a very important mission: Work as a maid in the Zwingli Vogel household to find out the their enemy's plan. But happens when finds that his online friend, Erika, lives there and ends up finding himself falling for her? Crossdressing! Double agent China x LonelyRichGirl Liechtenstein.
1. The choice

**Hello friends! **

**My first fanfic on my favorite couple: China x Liechtenstein.**

**Erika Vogel is Liechtenstein. She's a young woman at the age of 18.**

**Sophie is Ukraine**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

ShiningDragon10 has signed in

ShiningStonePrincess has signed in

ShiningStonePrincess: Hello Dragon. 8D

ShiningDragon10: My little Stone Princess. How are you?

ShiningStonePrincess: I'm fine! Everything's the same old.

ShiningDragon10: Your father's still flipping shit?

ShiningStonePrincess: Yeah. My father treats me like a delicate jewel that should be guarded 24/7.

ShiningDragon10: I'm sorry to hear that. 

ShiningStonePrincess: It's fine. I have my half-brother, a few maids, servers and you...

ShiningDragon10: I'm glad. 

ShiningStonePrincess: I wish that I'd meet you in person. I don't care what gender, race or whatever you are. I just want to meet you in person. 

ShiningDragon10: What would you say if you randomly saw me?

ShiningStonePrincess: Uh... say hi.

ShiningDragon10: Nice answer. XD

ShiningStonePrincess: If you met in person would you treat me like an adult... or treat me like a child, because I look 15?

ShiningKing10: Who says that you should be judge by your appearance? Your personality makes who you are. 

ShiningStonePrincess: Thanks Dragon. :)

ShiningDragon10: No problem. ;)

ShiningDragon10: I have to go now. I hope to talk to you soon. Okay Stone Princess?

ShiningStonePrincess: Okay. Bye.

ShiningDragon10 has logged out

ShiningStonePrincess has logged out

* * *

A young woman signed as she puts her laptop down.

She had chin length golden blonde hair with two strands that reaches pass her chin framing her childlike face and grassy green eyes. She was wearing a long frilly pink pajamas. She was Erika Vogel. Living the live the luxurious life that everyone wanted, but to Erika it's a prison.

A knock was heard from her door.

'Come in.' Erika calls out.

A young man with blond hair in a Bob cut and green eyes. He was wearing a pair of pink pajamas. He was Basch Zwingli. Older half-brother of Erika Vogel.

'Hey Erika. Dad wants us up in his office first thing after breakfast. It's about the meeting with our cousins. The Beilschmidts.' Basch stated as he had a tired look on his face.

'Alright.' Erika groans in annoyance.

'Also, Dad fired Sophie. So he's getting a new maid for you.' Basch regretted saying that.

'WHAT?' Erika was shocked. She loved the Ukrainian woman.

'I'm sorry Erika. We'll find a new maid that's just as good as Sophie. It's not like she died or anything.'

'Alright.' Erika says sadly as she took in the bad news.

...

_Meanwhile somewhere else in an unknown meeting room..._

It was dead silence in the meeting room.

Six men sat around a table in silence.

One man that's sitting at the end of the table. He sat there patiently. He had messy blond that resembles a bird's nest, lime green eyes and huge brows. He wearing a black suit and a pair of sunglasses. He was Arthur Kirkland.

Sitting on Arthur's left side. A young men with light wavy brown hair, light blue eyes and a hair curl that stuck of his head. He was wearing a similar outfit as Arthur. He was fumbling around his thumbs nervously. He was Matthew Williams.

On Arthur's right side. Was a man with wavy blond hair, deep-sea blue eyes and facial hair on his chin. He wore the same suit as the said others. He look rather bored. He was Francis Bonnefoy.

Next to Matthew was a tall man. He had pale blond hair, 'innocent' violet eyes and a large nose. He was wearing the outfit as the others, except he was wearing a light pink scarf with it. He just sat there smiling peacefully. He was Ivan Braginski.

Next to Francis as a Asian man. He had long raven hair that was pulled into a side ponytail and amber eyes. Unlike the others, he was a dark suit that had large sleeves that covers his hands. He observed the reactions around him. He was Yao Wang.

The young man facing Arthur. He had light brown hair, sky blue eyes and a strand of hair sticking out of his head. He was wearing a bomber jacket and a pair of glasses on his. He was Alfred F Jones. He finally lost his patience.

'Okay!' He stood up from his chair getting his team's attention. 'Are we going to find a way spy on the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda (not the car company) Alliance? The big O Agency hired, US, The Red Spies. To investigate the three most powerful family companies to investigate the possibility of them committing blackmail, drug trafficking, ransom holding and other shit!' Alfred rumbles.

_'Here we go again.'_ Yao thought as he watches Alfred ramble on.

'Alfred.' Matthew says trying to stop his cousin and calm him.

'They could be doing bad things right now!' Alfred continues on.

'Alfred.' Francis says in a firm and slightly annoyed tone.

'And we're just sitting around this stupid table for thirty minutes. DOING. ABSOLUTELY. NOTHING!' Alfred yells as he slams his hands on the table as he shout out the last three words.

'WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID GIT!' Arthur yells back at him. Now finally lost his patience with Alfred and his nonsense. 'We're trying to come up with an idea here!'

'I've something to say.' Ivan says as he raises his hand with a cheerful smile on his face.

'What is it Ivan?' Yao asks as he looks at his closest friend.

'It better NOT involve me being a meat shield like last time.' Alfred says in annoyance as scowls at Ivan, but was ignored.

'I heard that the Zwingli Vogel corporations are going to have a family reunion with Beilschmidts within a mouth along with the Honda and Vargas.' Ivan states.

'Why didn't you say something sooner? Then none of us wouldn't be sitting here saying nothing and dealing with Alfred whining like a three year old.' Yao complains in an annoyed tone.

'HEY!' Alfred yells at Yao.

'Because, I find it funny on how he lose his temper.' Ivan chirps as he enjoys the live comedy show.

'And? Can you please go what you saying before? About the Zwingli Vogel corporation' Francis asks Ivan in curiosity, now completely interested.

'Oh! That's right.' Ivan smiled, as he continues. 'They need a new maid or female watcher over their next heir, Erika Vogel. Even though she's eighteen years old.' The last part Ivan added was drowned out by Alfred's loud whining.

'There's no way in hell I'm going in a drag to watch over a spoiled brat!' Alfred exclaims in annoyance. 'Arthur can do that!' As he points at Arthur.

'What? I'd never trust you on mission like that, but there's no way that I'll do that, either.' Arthur exclaims in anger. 'Though, I'm pretty sure that Francis wouldn't mind doing that. Wouldn't you Francis?'

'WHAT? Are doubting my disguising skills?' Alfred asks, offended by Arthur's comment.

'Nah~ I've fell in love with my bread that refuse to shave it.' Francis says as he stroke his chin affectionately.

'YOU DIDN'T MIND COMING IN A FRILLY BLUE DRESS IN ONE MEETING!' Arthur yells at Francis.

'I think that you'll look good in maid's dress, Artie.' Francis says with a wink.

'Pfft! Yeah right Arthur looking good in a dress.' Alfred laughs loudly.

'Alfred!' Matthew exclaims looking at Alfred with slight annoyance.

'Shut up you git!' Arthur yells at Alfred, then turned to Francis. 'I'm going to wear a bloody maid dress in front of a young lady and manipulating her. That's completely ungentleman like of me. Unlike you whom doesn't mind stripping naked in front of us! ALSO STOP CALLING ME ARTIE! YOU BLOODY FROG!'

'Why you.' Francis growls at Arthur.

'I'll do it.'

The arguing trio turn their heads the Chinese man.

'Are you sure Yao?' Alfred ask in a dumbfounded tone.

'Ivan and Matthew already refused too. I'm a hundred percent for sure that you idiots would fail that disguise off in minutes after stepping three seconds in the mansion.' Yao stated as he crosses his arms with a smirk on his face. 'So I'll do it.'

'So you're going to serve some rich chick? In a drag?' Alfred asks sounding like that he was going to laugh.

'What? It's not that you'd do any better.' Yao chuckles in amusement.

'Well it's settled. Yao you'll be heading to that job interview.' Arthur stated as he believed that everyone has finally agreed. 'I'll check the schedule when it-'

Arthur was soon cut off by the door swinging open.

'YO! JERK FACE IT'S LUNCH TIME!' Yells a young boy. He had blond hair, blue eyes and big brows. He was wearing white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He was around twelve. He was Peter Kirkland, Arthur's little brother.

'BLOODY HELL! Haven't you heard of knocking you git?!'

'Does it make you mad?' Peter asks in an innocent tone as he tilts his head.

'What do you think? Yes.'

'Good!'

'I knew that we should have settled our meetings in more private areas, instead of our houses where people can over hear us.' Yao says as he faceplams as he watches the chaos unfold before him.

...

Meanwhile outside of Arthur's place...

A young woman and man were watching over them.

'So this are the guys that we're supposed look out for.' The woman says.

'Hehe! They sound like the biggest failures. It's like a watching a comedy show.' The man laughs as he watched Arthur yelling at Alfred, Francis and Peter.

'I still think that we should still keep an eye on them, Gilbert.' The woman says.

'Okay, _Ojou sama_.' Gilbert chirps in teasing tone.

As a response the woman rolled her eyes, then spoke. 'Now let's leave.'

(Epic background theme music as fanfic title pops up)

CROSSDRESSER WITH A CRUSH

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I really like the Allies being called the Red team, because that all of their flags have the color red.**

**This isn't your usually silly Crossdressing dude where he turns into blushy desu moe blob where the enemy falls for him fic. **

**So what do you think of Crossdressing!Double agent!China x LonelyRichGirl!Liechtenstein? **

**Please feel free to correct any errors I made. **

**Please read, review and enjoy! **


	2. The Discussion

Okay,** guys. Welcome to another chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush.**

**Thanks to those whom reviewed, favorite or followed . ^^**

**Lin Yi Ling is Taiwan (though she'll appear in the next chapter)**

**Julius Vargas is Ancient Rome**

**Torvald Beilschmidt is Germania**

_**Italics **_**are for flashbacks or a thoughts.**

**I don't Hetalia, but I own some upcoming fan made parents.**

* * *

In a small office room.

A man in his 40s was sitting on his desk. Fiddling nervously. He had blond hair that is slightly begging to lose its color, piercing greens eyes and a beard. He wearing an office suit. He was Fredli Zwingli. He was the father of Sebastian 'Basch' Zwingli and Erika Lillian Vogel. His wife, Elise Anneliese Vogel kept her maiden name.

Fredli's family runs a watch company, while the Vogel's are famous for their embroidery.

The man thought about his recent discussion with Elise's cousins, the Beilschmidts.

...

_Earlier during the meeting with the Beilschmidt, Vargas and Honda._

_'Hello, Mister Fredli! How are you doing today?' Chirped a cheerful man just around Fredli's age. He curly dark brown with two hair curls sticking out of his head, brown eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a tan suit. He was Julius Vargas. He maybe the brightest guy in room, but you should never underestimate him. His family runs a fashion industry, but behind the stylish Italian wall are also dangerous people. They sell illegal drugs and you ever found out, then told anyone__. You'll disappear to never be seen again. Heck they'll do it if you even anger them._

_Luckily, Julius is a hard person to anger._

_'I'm fine, Julius. Thanks.' Fredli said with a weak nervous smile._

_'You seem nervous to me, Mister Zwingli.' Said another man as he came in. He had long blond hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown suit. He was Torvald Beilschmidt. His family runs a food business, but they also have a personal police force. Though are times where the Beilschmidts would use them as black mail and ruin other company's reputation._

_'Please! Let me go!' A voice cried out. It was a young woman's voice._

_'That sounded like Sophia!' Fredli said. As soon as that Fredli ran out._

_He saw the mentioned woman being held by a long time acquaintance of his._

_Asian man. With jet black hair, with a beard, mustache and piercing dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black suit. He was Hiroshi Honda. His family runs a software company and a hospital company, but they also have Spies to watch your every move. _

_The woman who Hiroshi was holding. She was Sophia. A Ukrainian Russian women. She had short golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a maid outfit, completed with a black hair band and two hair clips holding back her extra bangs. _

_'What's going on?' Fredli asked, feeling afraid of what happens next._

_'I'm sorry, Mr Fredli!' Sophia cried out as tears came out and hides her face in shame. _

_'Mr. Zwingli. Did you know that this woman has been using your credit cards?' Hiroshi asked._

_'What!?' Fredli looked a Hiroshi in disbelief. There's no way that Sophia would do that! She's been working with his family for four good years. She's like Fredli's second daughter. There's NO way that she'd do something like that._

_'Well earlier during our phone call a few days ago. You complained about your credit card shrinking when you're not using it. I happened to look into your personal records and found evidence that this woman has been using it.' Hiroshi said. 'I have evidence to prove it. She's been doing for the past few days.'_

_After showing the evidence. _

_'Sophia... why?' Asked Fredli. _

_'I'm sorry.'_

_..._

'Why did I have to fire after that?' Fredli asks himself.

'Ahem!'

Fredli jolted at the sudden voice, before calming down. It was a young woman. She had light brown hair that reaches slightly pass her shoulders and bright green eyes. She was wearing a modest light green dress that hung over her shins. She was Elise Vogel. The mother of Erika Vogel and step mother Basch Zwingli. 'The kids are here.' She announced with a smile.

'Don't call me a KID!' Basch says with an annoyed look on his face as he and Erika came in. 'I'm 21 years old.'

'What did I tell you about you using THAT tone me?'

Erika sat down on a chair place in Fredli's office awkwardly as her mother and older half-brother argued, while Fredli watched amusement.

'I'm not a kid!' Basch tells her.

'Then don't use the tone on me, young man.'

'Fine.'

'Basch.'

'Yes, mother.' Basch says in the best friendly tone.

'Are you two done arguing now?' Fredli asks in the most patient tone.

'Yes.' They says at the same time.

'Good. Now please take a seat.' Elise and Basch took a seat as Fredli continued. 'I'd like to discuss with you about the meeting yesterday-' Fredli was soon interrupted by Erika.

'Is it true that you fired Sophia?' She asks. Her voice was filled with sadness.

Fredli was silent for a moment, before answering. 'I'm sorry, but yes. She was stealing from my credit cards.' He says in a sad tone, then added in a firm tone, 'Young lady you better not run off to cry about.'

Knowing that Erika would run into her room and cry. She's almost an adult.

'But.'

'No buts.'

'Alright.'

'Anyways. I have a major announcement.' Fredli looked over to Basch. Whom felt nervous now. 'I had a discussion with a Hiroshi Honda. He wants our companies to join together. By that way, Basch, you have to marry Hiroshi's daughter, Kiku Honda.'

'HOLD ON! They want me to marry some random Japanese woman? Also Honda? I'm remember visiting their place when I was six and had a girly looking son, but I don't remember seeing a daughter. Unless if the they had a anothe-' Basch says. Remembering that day.

'I believe that you were mistaken. That was probably a neighborhood kid. Kiku was too shy to see you.' Fredli says hesitantly as if he were lying.

...

_Flashback mode now activated..._

_'Marry Basch your daughter? I thought that you said that you have one child. A son from what I remember seeing, while visiting you.' Fredli said after Hiroshi proposed (not romantically) his plan._

_'I'd want to tell you something very important.' Hiroshi confessed._

_'I'm listening.'_

_'Kiku is my son, Kyo... but he then soon believed that he was really a SHE.' Hiroshi stated in a firm tone._

_'You you mean that she's...'_

_'A a beautiful trans woman!' Julius chirped. 'You really should see her. She's the most beautiful young woman ever-' Julius was soon cut off by Torvald. Giving him a annoyed look. _

_'Anyways, Kiku recently had her surgery last year-' Hiroshi was was soon interrupted._

_'What about having children in the future?' Fredli asked. He honestly doesn't mind Kiku being a trans woman, but still. He knows that Basch might act differently._

_'My family has sperm saved. We can use it on your daughter.' Hiroshi stated._

_'WHAT?'' Fredli shouted._

_Julius jumped slightly, then whispered to Torvald, 'I knew that he'll not respond to that nicely.'_

_Fredli now really doesn't like where this is going. He wouldn't mind Basch being put into a arrange marriage, but Erika is COMPLETELY out of this topic. He'll not involve his daughter in the same situation he has been in before._

_'I've know your story Fredli.' Hiroshi said a Fredli was shocked as continued, 'Long before you became a rich man today. Your mother was used and cheated on by many men. She thought that she found right man and had two kids. Two sons. An older son, Oars Zwingli and a younger son, you. One day you and your brother found your 'loving' father sleeping with a whore. Then left you.' Hiroshi paused, then continued, 'Your mother soon killed herself right after that. Your were lucky that you were an amazing high school student during the time and your brother spent every moment he can to make you happy. When Oars finally got married, while you were on the road to success. They realized that they can't have children. You decided to proudly gave them one child for as thank you gift. A year after you gave away you have them a son. Your brother and his wife were killed in a car accident and then took back custody of your first son, Sebastian Zwingli.'_

_Fredli stood there in silence. Hiroshi got everything right so far. _

_Hiroshi soon added, 'You then soon back together with you high school ex Elise Anneliese Vogel and married her. Which brings us Erika Lillian Vogel_

_'Our back story was supposed to be protected.' Fredli said._

_Torvald hid his guilty look, while Julius watch with worry._

_'Remember, Fredli. Your dealing with the Vargas Beilschmidt Honda cooperation. We'll put your family out of business.' Hiroshi said._

_Fredli tried to think. He looked around nervously. He sworn that he thought that he saw someone pecking through the doors, but brushes it off._

_'Fine I'll do it.' Fredli gave up._

_..._

'So I'm marrying a random Japanese woman from another rich company?' Basch asks. Annoyed by the fact.

'Yes. Don't worry, though. We'll be arranging a get know each other date.' Fredli says.

'It feels more like a kiddie date.' Basch says.

'Tomorrow night we'll be meeting the Honda family in a Japanese restaurant nor far from here.' Fredli says. 'When I mean by 'we' I mean as in the WHOLE family. So I want you to be all on your best behavior-'

Erika cuts Fredli off.

'You mean that we're going out to dinner, as whole family?' She asks excitedly. They rarely go out for dinner.

'Erika, sweetie, please don't interrupt your father while he's talking.' Elise scolded.

'I'm sorry I was just excited.' Erika says.

'It's fine, but it's a serious meeting.' Fredli says in a firm tone.

'Alright.' Erika says, though in her mind. She thinking:_ 'I've never been to a Japanese restaurant. I wonder what green tea tastes like.'_

'Erika, Basch, you may leave.' Fredli says. _  
_

'I can't believe that my father arranged a marriage for me without even notifying me.' Basch mutters his breath as he left with Erika.

After they clear from view. Elise closes the door.

'Why did you do that? Why couldn't you tell the kids the truth about Kiku?' Elise asks in a serious tone.

'I'm not if Basch will accept. I know that he'll go with the marriage if Erika's not the one being arranged with.' Fredli admits weakly, then continued, 'They've threatened to put us out of business or worse harm you guys if we turn them down.'

'It's okay, sweetheart.' Elise says as she rest her hands on his shoulders, as she spoke, 'It's my fault as well, but we'll find a way out of this mess.'

'Right. Anyways, we'll need a new maid to watch over Erika.' Fredli adds.

'Don't you think that Erika's old enough to care for herself?' Elise asks.

'I know that, but it's something different. I need a _female _bodyguard to protect Erika as maid, because I know that Honda could send men out there to get her and I refuse to allow an older male to protect my daughter.' Fredli says.

'You just don't want Erika falling in love with the male, don't you?' Elise asks. Knowing that Fredli didn't want Erika to end being like his mother.

'No, I don't.' Fredli admits, 'But, we'll find the best female bodyguard out.'

...

(Meanwhile somewhere else)

'What do you mean that you want me too give you lessons on how to put women's make up?' Asks a feminine voice on the other side of a phone.

'Yes, Lin, it's important, because I'm going on a mission...' Explains Yao as he speaks to his cousin on the phone in a private area, while Yao's other team members begin discussing something with Ivan.

'Wait, you're telling me that your older half-sister couldn't moved with the Zwingli Vogel corporation as a maid for a long time, but got fired, because you TOLD her to get herself fired?' Ask Alfred after adding everything up from what Ivan told them.

'Da!' Ivan nods.

'She could have done all of the spying for us instead!' Alfred exclaims in annoyance.

'My sister was never meant to be a spy.' Ivan says, before adding. 'She could be caught easily.'

'So that means.' Matthew pointed out.

'If they found out on her spying. Not only they'd _use _her to get us and take us down, but they'll harm Ivan's older sister while they do it.' Arthur adds it all it up.

'Why tell her to get herself fired?' Asks Francis. 'She could have quit the job.'

'That would be too suspicious for the Honda family. They'll never be interested into manipulative gold digging women, but I know my sister wouldn't be the type to do that.' Ivan says.

'So that's where Yao comes in?' Matthew asks.

'Yes.' Yao says as he came into the conversation. 'We've got the plan all set up tomorrow night. I just got a text from THEM that the family will be in a Japanese restaurant.'

* * *

**Wow this is the longest chapter that I've ever done. **

**What do you think so far?**

**I know that it sounds like a boring filler episode, but I had to do that. **

**We get to meet some oc parents for our characters.**

**I'm trying to make our three main parents Elise, Fredli and Hiroshi as interesting characters so they don't have to sound like boring background parent characters that added there just to be there.**

**I also made Kiku into a trans woman, because I personally want to try out a trans character and Kiku will NOT be in her Nyotalia form, btw.**

**I'm sorry that there wasn't much of Julius, Torvald or the Red Team.**

**They'll appear later on the story.**

**Also there's someone keeping an update on what's going on in the Zwingli Vogel family for the Red Team. Who could it be?**

**Please read and review!**


	3. The plan

**Hello guys. Welcome back 'Crossdresser with a Crush'. Chapter 3.**

**I'd like to thank those whom are following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Cheng Wang is Macau**

**Jia Wang is Hong Kong (these guys are only mentioned)**

**Lien Chi Pham is Vietnam**

**Yuki is Niko Niko (he only mentioned as well)**

**The very brief appearance of Alin Sala whom is Romania. **

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own some oc parents and Fantasy Conquest.**

* * *

Torvald sat in his office. He thought about what Hiroshi has said to Fredli a few days ago. He may pity his cousin in law, but he didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

'Hey, dad! The people who we're supposed to watch out for are the kinds that you don't have to worry about.' Familiar voice announces.

_'Here we go.' _Torvald thought to himself. 'What is it Gilbert?'

Gilbert Beilschmidt. Torvald's oldest son. He's a tall young man, blond so light that you mistaken it for white hair, piercing red eyes filled excitement and pale skin.

'What on earth are you wearing, Gilbert?' Torvald asks.

'My ninja outfit.' He said proudly. 'Anyways the people who are spying on us are nothing to worry about. Kiku and I spied on them. They're nothing, but a bunch of losers.' He says cheerfully.

'That's nice to hear.' Torvald says, not really caring about the current spies that they have this time.

'Anyways, what you think that Basch would think of Kiku as his wife?' Gilbert asks, deciding to change the topic.

'I'm pretty sure that Hiroshi's using the whole 'marriage' thing as a cover up, because he believes that my cousins are on to us. He believes they might expose us.' He says.

'What makes you think that?' A new voice, chimes in.

A tall and muscular man came in. He light blond, sharp baby blue eyes and was a bit taller than Gilbert. He was wearing a black tank top, gray pants and a blue baseball cap. He was a Ludwig Beilschmidt. He's the youngest child of Torvald.

'I'm not sure, but Elise always tells me that she doesn't want anything to do with us anymore and I respect that, but Hiroshi doesn't seem to agree. I'm not sure if it's true or not.' He states calmly.

'What will happen if does?' Ludwig asks sounding concern, because he doesn't like the idea of something in his family getting hurt.

'I guess that we can't do anything about it.' Torvald states.

'This is our family that we're talking about.' Gilbert says not liking the idea to happen. He didn't care if it's another that they'd get rid of, but never his family or small children.

'I'm sorry, but you know how it goes.' Torvald says. 'Though there's probably no chance it would be. Now can you please leave? I need some work to get done.'

'Fine, let's go Luddy.' Gilbert says as they both walked out.

'I'd rather get my cousin married to one of Julius's older sons. Lovi and Feli would do a much better job at playing as Erika's husband. Kiku and Basch shouldn't be put into some arranged marriage over something stupid.' Gilbert hissing himself.

'Or let them pick their own choices.' Ludwig adds in. He finds himself lost in his own thoughts.

...

Erika opens up her laptop and types to a certain website called Fantasy Conquest.

A free online social rping website. Where you play in a fantasy world and your little lifestyle. You can be human with powers or a talking animal that lives rules a royal kingdom. You also can be a hero, sidekick or even a villain.

Erika made up a character where she's a princess from a small kingdom that has healing powers. Erika's character also can reopen the wounds of the person that she heals if they anger her or used her. Though Erika never really tends other rper's wounds unless if she knows them.

There are many people who Erika knows and chatted with online, but there's this character that she's had interacted with the most since the first day she joined.

The character that the person was rping as was red Chinese dragon that usually hangs alone. Their user name was called ShiningDragon10. They didn't have a gender in their profile, so they were a mystery.

Erika didn't know how they became friends, but all she remembers is saying hi to the character and then chatted with the rper in the chat room. They made instant friends after that.

Erika's user name was known as the ShiningStonePrincess.

Erika smiles when she notices a message was sent to her.

It was ShiningDragon10.

ShiningDragon10: Hello, Princess. How are you? :)

She quickly responded back.

ShiningStonePrincess: I'm fine. Thanks. 8D

...

Yao signs as returns from the meeting. He got out of his black changshan that he was wearing in the recent meeting, then switched into a red short-sleeved tang zhuang. A Chinese style shirt. He always preferred wearing Chinese type of clothing rather than the clothing western ones wear. Though that will all change soon.

Yao smiles as arrives his apartment and enters it. He then takes a seat in his small apartment room.

He really loved this apartment. He moved in there, since his younger brothers, Chen and Jia, left after leaving to college.

Yao's parents were spies working an organization O to protect innocent people and citizens. They soon passed away from an accident he was only 12, leaving him and his brothers in the O's custody.

Yao spent his whole life training as a spy learning various martial arts moves to protect others. He also spent his time caring for his brothers as well. Once, when they moved out. O gave him a comfortable apartment to live in.

Yao's currently 22 years old. He's also a bit sad that he'll be leaving it for who knows how long, because he'll be working as a 'maid' or 'nanny' to watch over this rich girl, in order to find out the Zwingli Vogel corporation has to do with the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda companies.

To get his mind off of that thought. Yao decides to at least cheer himself up.

Looking at his laptop cheerfully. He was talking to certain someone a certain someone.

It was that only person that he only talks too in this website called Fantasy Conquest.

He rps as a red Chinese dragon. He usually stays neutral most of the time and flies around the sky. Watching rpers do their thing. Most people fear him in the games, but this one newbie rper had the guts to come up to his character and say hi, then properly introducing herself.

Her user name is known as ShiningStonePrincess. According to the girl. She said that she named her user after her motherland county, Liechtenstein, a small German-speaking country that's sandwiched between Austria and Switzerland. The name Liechtenstein translates to 'Shining Stone'. While the country is ruled royalty. Which gave her a reason why she added 'Princess' at the end.

Yao honestly admitted that it's the most damn creative user name to ever be thought of. He also never heard of Liechtenstein until the girl brought it up. She educated him much better than his history class, but it was about the small nation of her's.

He responded back, sadly.

ShiningDragon10: I some sad news. :(

ShiningStonePrincess: What is it? :c

ShiningDragon10: I'll be going on a business trip... a long one that I can't tell on how I'll be. :(

ShiningStonePrincess: ...Oh, I understand. I hope that you'll have a nice trip. I'll be here to greet you when you come back. :)

ShiningDragon10: Thanks for understanding. :)

_'I'm glad that she understands.' _ Yao smiles. Then a knock from his door was heard. 'Oh no! That could be Lin!' Then quickly typed.

ShiningDragon10: I have to go now! 

Then quickly logs off, then went over to greet his cousin at the door, but only find someone else that caught him off guard. 'Alin?'

At Yao's door was a tall young man. He had strawberry blond hair and ruby-red eyes. He was a purple fedora, purple coat, black pants and black shoes. He was Alin Sala. Yao's apartment neighbor. He was a Romanian man who believes that he's 'psychic' and also a spy in a different group.

'Why hello Mr. Yao.' He greets him cheerfully.

'Alin what do you want?' Yao asks slightly annoyed. It's not that he hates his neighbor, but Alin can be pretty annoying and creepy.

'I'd like to tell you that I had a dream about you... falling in love with someone in the most unusual way ever.' Alin states in a matter fact tone.

'That's nice Alin, but I don't time for this.' Yao says, not wanting to be involved with his ridiculous shenanigans.

'The person well fall for you, but she'll think of you differently when she first saw you. Though through ti-' Alin was soon cut off by a new voice.

'What do you think you're doing to my cousin you creep!?'

Approaching them was a young woman. She had long dark brown hair that reached to her shoulder blades, almond brown eyes and a long funny looking hair sticking out of her head. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt, a frilly pink skirt that hung above her knees and a pair of white tennis shoes. She was Lin Yi Ling. Yao's cousin from Taiwan. She holding a bags. She's a make up artist and fashion designer. There's some cases that O would need someone like her in case if they needed something extra to disguise themselves. Yao is one of them.

'Oh, hi lovely Miss Lin~' Alin chirps lovingly. As he winks at her. 'Was telling your cousin a vision about his future.'

'I called you over to help us out with our plan. Not tell him you're weird visions.' She says in an annoyed tone. 'You also better not flirt with me.'

Lin and Alin have pretty interesting history. When he first move in Yao's apartment. Lin was there visiting Yao for his birthday along with his brothers. Lin was taking her time alone outside, then Alin bumped into her. When they made first eye contact. Alin thought of her as a pretty young woman, while Lin thought of him a creep and turns him down. Alin loved her feisty and stubborn spirit.

'How can I not ignore a pretty girl like you?' Alin asks her as he winks at her.

Yao huffed at his neighbor's behavior, then asks in impatience 'Are we going to get started on the make up stuff?'

'Yes, but first we need to wait for Lien.' Lin says calmly.

'Lin, there you are!' A woman's voice calls out. Approaching them was a young Asian woman. She had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, golden eyes and slightly tan skin. She was wearing a short sleeve forest green shirt, tan shorts and brown shoes. She was Lien Chi Pham. Lin's helper and best friend. She was carrying a hand full of plastic bags which probably have a lot of clothes. Women's clothes to be exact. Lien finally caught up panting slightly, then says, 'Lin, next time when we go to a place that I've been too. Wait for me.'

'Sorry.' Lin says in an apologetic tone.

'Hey, Lien.' Yao greets her.

'Yao.' She greets him back.

'Time to get inside! We have to prepare Yao's make over!' Alin chirps cheerfully as he casually.

As they enter the room.

'Okay, Yao. First you need to is shower.' Lin says calmly, but she seemed to show a hint of an evil glint.

'What?' Yao asks in confusion. 'I don't smell that bad!'

'We know.' Says Lien, then added, 'It's because you need to shave your legs.'

'WHAT?' Yao asks in shock now not liking where this is going.

'And your armpits.' Alin adds as he grins widely.

'Excuse me?' Yao looked at Alin in annoyance.

'You also have to use these.' Lien adds in, as she hands him bottles of feminine shampoo and conditioner.

'Why? I thought that all what I had to do is dress as a woman and put on making up.' Exclaims Yao.

'Remember Yao. You're going to be living in a private mansion dressed a female bodyguard maid for a month or longer.' Lin reminds him with an amused smirk.

'You'll have to look, smell and dress like a woman.' Lien says with a slightly evil smile.

_'Aiya! What did I got myself into?' _Yao thought frantically. Looking at the girls' smiles knowing that they are going have lots of fun with him.

'Best entertainment ever!' Alin says as he cracks a grin.

...

Meanwhile somewhere else...

It was currently nigh time. A huge mansion was that had all of its lights turned off. A figure was making its way there. Avoiding security at all costs.

It was a young woman who was sneaking her way into the mansion through the living room's window. She had long raven hair that reached to her mid back and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a dark suit that covers her body. She was...

'Honda Kiku.' A stern and firm spoke in the dark. Startling the young woman. The lights of living room went on.

A woman who seems to be in her 40s stood at the entrance of the living room. She looked almost like Kiku, but with sharper brown eyes and her was in a bun. She was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a blue pencil skirt. She was Aya Honda. Wife of Hiroshi Honda and mother of Kiku Honda. She was the one that spoke and turned the lights on. It appears that she waiting for Kiku to return hope for hours. 'Where have you been young lady?'

'I was...' Kiku finds herself lost.

'You were out with that Gilbert boy again weren't you?' Aya guesses correctly.

'Yes...' Kiku says nervously, then she stated calmly as she could, 'But he's not a boy, though, he's a 26-year-old man.'

'I suppose that you were helping him out with his 'spying' skills?' Aya asks her in a strict tone.

'Yes. Gilbert loved idea of spying. So I like sticking with him just he won't get caught.' Kiku says firmly.

'You know that's a childish move.' Aya says.

'I wouldn't act so childish if you treat me like a child and isolating me from everything!' Kiku finally got the courage to speak against her mother. 'I'm 22 years old! I should have every right to go out and do whatever I want to do!'

Aya wasn't surprised at the statement. She'd let her daughter go out anytime that she wanted too. If she was a normal girl. Aya along with Hiroshi will accept that their child is a trans, but they're afraid her identity being exposed in public and suffer from discrimination. She has heard of many bad things happening to trans people. She'll not allow her daughter suffer from the same thing.

'We'll discuss this later on.' Aya says with a sigh, before continuing, 'But we're not done yet. Your decided to set up a arranged marriage with Sebastian Zwingli.'

'Sebastian?' Kiku asks in confusion.

'Remember when Fredli visited us when you little while you were still a little boy who went by the Kyo?' Aya says hoping to jog her memory back.

Kiku soon remembered.

...

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Kiku whom was formerly known as Kyo Honda._

_He was a little boy who seemed like doing what girls do. Playing with dolls, putting on make up and occasionally dressing up. There are boyish things that he didn't mind doing like playing soccer or practicing sword fights._

_One day when Kyo was seven years old._

_A man came to visit his house. _

_Kyo was putting on a hair clip with a fake chrysanthemum attached to it and smiled at the mirror slightly._

_That wasn't until he heard someone gambling to himself._

_Kyo looked out to a young boy around his age. He had wheat blond hair that reached his chin and sharp emerald eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and red pants. He looked frustrated._

_'Excuse me.' Kyo came up to the boy and startling the other boy. 'Are okay?'_

_'Don't sneak up on me like that!' The other boy said harshly. Making Kyo feel ashamed slight._

_'Sorry.'_

_'It's fine. Do you by any chance know where the bathroom is?' The boy asked. _

_'I can show you.' Kyo said taking the boy's hand and showing. 'I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kyo Honda.'_

_'I'm Sebastian Zwingli, but you call me Basch.' Basch introduced himself, then asked. 'Why do have flowers in your hair?'_

_'Because, I felt that they looked beautiful.' Kyo said, the hesitantly asked, 'Is it bad?'_

_'No, it's fine. It's your choice.' He said. _

_..._

_After Basch finished using the bathroom._

_Kyo was waiting for him to came out._

_'You were waiting for me?' Basch asked._

_'Yes, incase if you get lost on your way back.' Kyo said politely._

_'Thanks, but I don't really need to go back. My dad's probably talking about boring things.' Basch said._

_'Alright. If you would like. We can others things like play soccer or put on make up.'_

_'Make up? Isn't that for girls?'_

_'Y-yes, I'm sorr-'_

_'It's fine. I'm okay you like that.' Basch whom him a reassuring smile._

_Kyo giggled._

_'What?' _

_'You never smiled once after I met you. I think it's nice to see you smile.'_

_'Thanks.' Basch said awkwardly then said. 'Now let's try some football. My dad likes calling soccer 'football' for some reason.'_

_'Sure!'_

_Kyo and Basch seemed to enjoy each other's company and talked about eachother's lives._

_'I still thought that my younger half-sister was like my sister being cut in half. I still don't exact understand what my father meant when he told me what 'half sister' meant.' Basch said with an amused smile._

_Kyo chuckled, then said, 'I have no siblings, but I do have a cousin that lives in Japan, my home country. His name was Yuki.'_

_'Oh.' _

_'Basch!' A voice called out. It was Fredli._

_'Yes, dad?' Basch called out. _

_As a man who Kyo presumed to be Basch's father._

_'It's time to go. Now.' Fredli said as if he was in a rush to leave this place._

_'Alight, bye Kyo.' _

_'Bye Basch. Will I ever see you again?' Kyo asked hoping to have a friend._

_'I hope that we will.' Basch said as he left with his dad in a rush._

_Kyo never saw him ever again, sadly._

_..._

'Yes, I remember him now.' Kiku says as everything came back to her. 'He was my first thought to be friend.'

Aya smiles sadly, 'Good, but I don't think that Basch knows about Kiku. Or that Kyo is from now on Kiku.'

'You mean that doesn't know that I'm a trans?' Kiku asks in shock. How will he react if she was a trans woman?

'It depends if Fredli tells them about it.' Aya says. Honestly disliking on where on this is going.

'If he doesn't know, then I'll him myself.' Kiku says with determination.

'That will be your choice.' Aya tells her calmly. 'We'll meeting the family tomorrow night in the Japanese restaurant that we visited.'

'Alright!' Kiku says as she left room.

'Hiroshi, I don't know what you're, but I pray that you have a good reason why you want this marriage.' Aya says to herself.

* * *

**That's it chapter 3!**

**What do you think of this chapter so far?**

**I had tons of fun writing this chapter.**

**Especially Lin and Lien's torture on Yao. XD**

**I really ship Romania x Taiwan for some reason. I don't know why.**

**We now know more a Kiku's back story with Basch, except that when she was still Kyo.**

**Aya doesn't know about Hiroshi's plans.**

**Though we don't much on Erika, but I promise you that Erika will the compete main focus on the next chapter.**

**So please read and review! **


	4. The set up

**Hello! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush!**

**Thanks for following or add to favorites.**

**I'd also like to give a major shout out to SilverDawn1313 and Exalted Unoriginality.**

**Thanks for being my first reviewers of this fic!**

**Emma von Peeters is Belgium**

**I don't own Hetalia nor Kiki's Special Delivery Service, but I do own the oc parents and the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Erika sighs sadly. Getting off of her laptop.

She walked off the kitchen.

Two people greet her.

'Hello, Erika~!' A cheerful feminine voice greets her.

'Hello little Lilli!' Cheerful and upbeat voice exclaims.

A woman with beautiful curly dirty blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a chefs outfit. She was Emma von Peeters.

A man with black hair, green eyes, a slight beard on his chin and a hair curl sticking out of the back of his head. He was Sadik Adnan. He was wearing a chefs uniform like Emma.

Sadik and Emma are the chefs of the Zwingli Vogel household.

They along with Sophia and ShiningDragon10 keep her happy when her family is not around.

'I heard what happened to Sophia. I'm sorry what happened to her.' Emma says sadly.

'It's fine, Emma.' Erika smiles weakly. 'It's not like that she died or anything.'

'I heard that Basch is getting an arranged marriage.' Sadik chimes in so they can change the subject. 'Is it true, Lilli?'

Lilli was nickname from her middle name.

Erika sighs, 'Yeah, it's true. Basch wasn't pleased that at all. He said that he sworn that the Honda has a son.'

'Honda family? You mean one the richest companies in the city?' Emma asks in shock.

Erika nods. 'Tomorrow night we'll be meeting the Honda family in a Japanese restaurant.'

'That sounds good! You're family rarely goes out.' Emma says cheerfully.

'I know, but I honestly feel that the whole arranged marriage thing. It seems off.' Erika says as she feels that her father's hiding something.

'Why is that?' Emma asks in a questioning tone.

'Well-' The sound of a throat clearing was heard.

The trio turns to see Fredli learning against the door.

'Erika, please don't disturb Emma and Sadik, while they're supposed to be cooking dinner.'

'Oh, right sorry.'

Nightfall now has settled. The crickets were chirping peacefully.

Erika sat her room. It was a bright yellow color with a peach colored carpet. There was a brown desk leaning up against the wall, right next to her desk was a white dresser with a mirror attached to it and not from the door of the room was a wardrobe.

Facing the opposite direction of her desk and dresser was her bed. It was a queen sized bed. It had green covers and yellow pillows.

Facing the opposite side of the door way to her was a window. It has peach colored curtains.

Hanging the walls of her room were multiple portraits of her family, herself and bunnies. Erika always had a huge love for rabbits.

Erika sat her bed peacefully.

_Meow! _

'Oh! There you are Jiji!' Erika exclaims happily.

Jiji is a Russian Blue cat. He has a thick coat of bluish grey fur and green eyes. He was a gift to Erika from Gilbert for her 16th birthday. She named him after Jiji from Kiki's Special Delivery Service. A favorite movie of Erika's. He's Erika's non human companions. She usually talks to him as if he was a person.

'Where you been all day?' Erika asks her cat.

**Tab tab!**

Erika jumped out at the sound. It was a tabbing sound coming from the window. She rushed to the window. She who was making the tabbing sound she just wanted to make sure to see who it was.

Erika notices a figure standing out there. She soon snuck out of her room.

...

Erika sneaks her way out as she sees a familiar figure.

'Hey, Erika.' A masculine voice spoke.

'Hey, Lovino!' She greets the man with a hug.

Lovino Vargas. The oldest of the Vargas family. He has brown hair, hazel eyes and olive skin. He was wearing a pink shirt, brown pants and brown shoes. Lovino is a pretty close friend of Erika ever since the Vargas family once visited her home.

'Let's leave further so we won't wake your family.' Lovino says as Erika nods in agreement.

As they walked off further.

Erika explained her family's situation.

'Your brother, Basch, is having an arranged marriage with Kiku?' Lovino asks her interest.

'Yes, but everything seems so off.' Erika says with a worried look her face. 'Dad seems to be afraid for some reason. Like he's hiding something.' She said.

_'Dammit! Her father STILL refuses to tell her and her brother the truth.' _Lovino thought furiously.

'I've never met anyone in the Honda family yet.' Erika says in an anxious tone. 'I'm nervous that I'll might make a total full of myself.'

'Is there anything else that you want to talk about?' He suggests, attempting to change the subject, because he's not the best advisor.

'My maid Sophia was fired recently.' She says sadly, as she plays with her night-dress.

'The Ukrainian woman that watched over you?' He asks her, as he knew something. Though, Erika didn't seem to notice that.

'Yes. She's like a sister that I've never had.' Erika says as if she was about to cry.

Lovino pulled her into a hug.

'Shh... it's alright.' He soothes her as he pats her back.

'Thanks, Lovi.' Erika says as she hugs him back.

'Alright, Erika. I think that it's time for you to return home.' Lovino says as looks at his watch.

'Yeah... I have to prepare for a major day tomorrow.' Erika reminds herself.

...

The next morning.

Erika slept in more than a bit usual.

After preparing dealing with usual morning routine.

Since it's Sunday. Erika doesn't have home schooling. The people who home school that home school are usually her cousins, Roderich Edelstein, Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt. They teach her at home.

Though Erika never understood why that she can't go to a normal school. At least she's 18 years old. She does have a high chance of getting going to a college.

Erika was hoping to either be a fashion designer, a baker selling pastries or maybe even work computers.

She remembered telling Sophia about her plans.

...

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'So you like baking, designing clothes and working with computers?' Sophia asked as Erika helps her out with the chores._

_Erika nods, 'I love helping Emma and Sadik make pastries for dessert. My mother has been helping me out teaching me how to sew ever since I've actually ripped my own clothes as a child, while she helps me out with the computer.'_

_'That's good sweetheart.' Sophia said with a smile on her face._

_'If I ever open up my own bakery. Maybe you can be my assistant.' Erika said smiling._

_'AW! Erika that's so sweet of you!' She squeal as pulls Erika into a hug._

_'Thanks, Sophia.' Erika said_

_..._

Erika sighs, again. 'I miss her already.'

She opens her wardrobe. 'Maybe I pick out the right dresses for the Honda family.' Erika said to herself.

Meanwhile...

Basch was pacing around. He knew that a day like this would always come. Baschpersonally really wanted to do is open his shop that sells Swiss chocolates.

Basch remembered the day when Fredli found the secret recipe to the Zwingli family's traditional Swiss chocolates from his late grandmother's old stuff that kept in the attic. He smiled as he remembers he was fourteen years old when made his first batch of chocolate. He and his dad did a competition on who made the best chocolates. Erika and Elise were the taste testers. In the end, Basch won. He laughed at that sweet memory.

Now he can't do it. He has to remain loyal to his family. If it means marrying the Kiku girl, then so be it.

Now time to pick out the right suit to meet the Honda family.

...

Erika brought out a light pink dress that reaches her shins and had puffy sleeves.

'Do you think that this looks good, Jiji?' She asks her cat. The cat that sitting on her bed responded licking his paw. 'Yeah, too girly.'

...

Basch looked at the dark blue buttoned up shirt and brown pants. 'Nah! Too plain.'

...

'How's this?' Erika asks Jiji. As she holds up a light blue dress with spaghetti straps. The cat yawns in disinterest. 'I'll try another one.' Little did she did know is that Fredli peaked in on her.

He watches as she mumbles in frustrated.

...

'I'll look too much like a police man.' Basch says as he discards the light blue shirt and black pants. 'What am I supposed to wear to meet Kiku?' He asks himself in frustration.

'Allow me to help you with that honey.'

...

'Erika is there something wrong?'

Erika gasps in shock and turned around. 'Dad, please don't do that! You scared me.'

'I'm sorry.' Fredli apologizes awkwardly, then continues. 'Is there something wrong? You've been talking to your cat.'

'Oh.' She blushes in embarrassment. 'Trying to the right clothing to wear when we meet the Hondas.' She says.

'I think that I have the right clothing you.' Fredli says as he smiles at his daughter.

'Really?' Erika asks as her eyes light up.

...

'Aah! Mom don't do that!' Basch exclaims in shock.

'I'm sorry.' Elise says in annoyance. 'I'd didn't mean to scare you.'

'You didn't scare me... you just... startled me.' Basch says.

Elise rolled her eyes. 'Anyways, here's something that I've picked out for you.'

'Huh? Oh! Thanks mom.' Basch says as he looks at the outfit.

'Okay good. Now clean up your mess.' Elise commands him.

'What? It's not that messy!'

'You called this 'not that messy'?' Elise says as she refers to the clothes scattered everywhere in his room.

'Mom!'

'How old are you?'

'21.'

'Good. Now act like a good responsible 21-year-old you are and clean up your room.'

'Yes, mom.'

...

'Is that place? Hanako's Palace?' Elise asks Fredli.

They were currently in their family car. A grey Hummer H3. They usually use it for vacation trips or family outings.

'Yes, that's the place.' Fredli says as he parked the car.

They all got out.

'There's a parking meter, here.' Fredli stated. He was wearing a grey suit.

'Pay it. If we stay in longer, then I'll go out and pay it.' Says Elise. She was wearing a golden spaghetti strap dress that reached her ankles high heels of the same color.

'Finally. We can get out.' Basch says in relief. He was wearing a short sleeve cherry red button up shirt with a tie attached to it, red pants of the same color and brown shoes.

'I'm glad that we didn't get lost.' Erika says calmly as she could. She was wearing a dress with a cherry red on the shirt with puffy sleeves and the skirt was dark midnight blue that reaches her knees. She was wearing dark blue shoes and black Mary Jane shoes with chunky heels.

They approached entered inside of the restaurant. It's walls were light tan and the floors were wooden brown. The restaurant several tables placed around the restaurant. There was a bar in the far corner. There was music softy blaring in a language in that they didn't exactly understood.

A woman in a light blue kimono with pink flower on it came up to greet them. 'Hello, how may I help you?' She smiled.

'We're supposed to meet the Honda family.' Fredli tells her.

'Oh! They're in a private room, please allow me to lead you there.' She says as guided them across the room.

While on the way there. A woman bumped into Elise.

'I'm sorry.' The woman apologized, then walked off.

'It's fine.' Elise says, but the woman already left.

'That was weird.' Basch comments.

_'It looked like that she's done it on purpose.' _ Erika thought.

They continued their way into a more private room.

The Honda family sat around the table.

'I'm glad that you came.' Hiroshi greets them. He was wearing the same suit as he had the last time. 'Come in.'

'Hello, I'm Aya Honda.' Aya introduces herself. She was wearing a light blue kimono. 'I'm Hiroshi's wife.'

'I'm Kiku Honda.' Kiku meekly introduces herself. She was wearing a pink kimono with blue flowers printed on it. 'I'm their daughter. It's nice to meet you.' Though Kiku tried to hold back her look of envy. _'Why can't I wear formal clothing like them? Why do I have to wear this stupid kimono every time when we meet outside of the family?' _She thought bitterly. As Fredli's family introduces themselves.

'I'm Erika! The youngest of the Zwingli Vogel family. I'm 18 years old.' Erika introduces herself along with her age in case if anyone mistook her age.

'Alright, Basch. Why won't you talk with Kiku. Get to know her?' Fredli suggests his son. Hoping that they'll get to know each other.

'Alright.' Basch says annoyance, as he took a seat with Kiku.

'You aren't happy about the arranged marriage thing. Aren't you?' Kiku asks, obviously knowing his reaction.

'Yeah. You?' Basch asks her.

'Same here, but I mostly have to do it.' Kiku says. 'But I'll do it anyway, because they've done everything for me to make me happy, healthy and safe.'

'That's good.' He says. As watches Kiku as the waitress comes in taking everyone's order. _'Why does she seem so familiar?' _He thought.

Throughout the time everyone seemed to be know each other just fine. Well, all except Erika, Fredli and Hiroshi.

Erika sat there in boredom. She wanted join in a conversation, but she didn't want to be rude. Her mother and Aya seem to get along well. Basch and Kiku seem to be in a deep conversation. Her father and Hiroshi seem to be in a serious conversation. Erika doesn't know why, but she for some reason didn't like Hiroshi.

'Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom.' Erika asks politely. 'Can someone please show the bathroom?'

'I will.' Kikusays, as she got up. Then, led Erika out to the restroom. They walked pass by the bar. There was a few men drunk.

'Here's the restroom.' Kiku says as she gestures to the door.

'Thanks, I'll walk myself back.' Erika says, as she insisted to be alone. 'You do need to know more about Basch.'

'Are you sure?' She asks Erika in a worried tone.

'I'm fine.' Erika says, smiling reassuringly.

'Okay.'

Erika enters the bathroom and did what she needed to do. As she washes her hands. One the stools opened. A woman came out. Erika notices that it was the woman from before.

She looked Asian. She had long raven hair reached pass her shoulders and amber eyes. She was wearing a bright red short-sleeved dress that hung over her knees and a pair of high heels. She seemed really uncomfortable, but then notices Erika looking at her. 'What are you looking at?' She asks in a bit of a rude tone.

'Nothing! I'm sorry miss.' Says Erika as she blushes in slight embarrassment. With that she left quickly as fast as she could. As she left the bathroom as fast she could. She returned to the room.

'You made way in safely?' Asks Fredli her.

'Yes.'

'I'm going to go out pay for the parking meter.' Elise says. 'I'll be back in a minute, Aya.'

Elise exits the room. Heads up out to the parking lot and pays for the meter. As she returns into the restaurant.

'Miss Vogel? Is that you?' A voice asks.

Elise turns to see a familiar face. 'Lin?'

Lin was sitting an on a nearby table with two other girls.

'I've never expect to see you hear Lin.' Elise says.

'I come here all the time, but I really should say the same thing with you.' She says with a smile.

'You know this woman Lin?' Lien asks Lin, acting as if she were surprised.

'Oh, that's right. This my best friend Lien Chi Pham.'

'Hello.' Lien says shyly.

'This my cousin from China, Jun Lan Chan.' As she introduces her cousin. Whom was the woman who Erika saw the bathroom.

'Nice to meet you.' Jun says with a forced smile.

'Guys this is Elise Anneliese Vogel. She's the person whom inspired me into the world of fashion.' Lin says as she introduces Elise.

'Oh, you don't have to say that Lin.' Elise says flustered.

They continued to talk.

...

'Elise's food is cold.' Aya says in a worried tone.

'She'll be here.' Erika tell her. After Elise left. Erika and Aya begin to talk. Erika thought that Aya would be a harsh woman, but she turns out to be pretty nice person.

'I think that they've settled something.' Aya says looking at Hiroshi and Fredli.

'I wonder what it would be.' Erika wonders curiously.

Elise enters the room and whispers something to Fredli. They quickly look at Erika, then at each other, before taking each other's seats.

Fredli finally stood and announces, 'I'd honorably say that we've made the decision.'

Hiroshi soon filled in, 'That Kiku will move in to with Zwingli Vogel household and stay with them for a month.'

'WHAT?' Basch and Kiku says at the same time.

'It's a better way for you two to get know each other much better.' Hiroshi tells them.

They couldn't reject it.

Erika didn't say anything. She was busy thinking of the woman or at least she thought was a woman that she saw earlier.

They all departed from the room.

'Nice butt you got there missy.' A husky voice says behind Erika. Startling the girl.

Erika whipped around to see Jun holding back a shady looking man.

'He was going to do something inappropriate on you.' The Chinese woman tells her.

'Oh, thanks.' Erika says in embarrassment as almost the whole restaurant went dead silent and all looking at them.

'Let's just leave.' Basch says as drags out.

...

After everything has settled in the restaurant the group departed.

'Do it work?' Lien asks.

'It worked.' Lin says with a giggle. 'Alin also got himself kicked out of the restaurant for that.'

'Alight let's leave I'm already embarrassed enough.' Yao says taking of his 'Jun' facade off.

* * *

**I've finally completed Chapter 4! I'm on a roll.**

**What you think of this chapter? **

**Though the updates might take longer, because I'll getting a job on Wednesday. **

**Anyways.**

**We've got to meet some new characters.**

**I've always pictured Turkey and Belgium chefs in aus, because they seem to be passionate about cooking (along with many other characters).**

**I can see Liech being a big fan of Ghibi films. So I can see her naming her cat after Jiji. **

**We get to see Romano! He's a close friend of Erika.**

**We get to meet Yao's alias Jun Lan Chan.**

**Erika and Jun finally met, but the first very seconds. **

**Do you think 'Jun' will be accepted as Erika's bodyguard maid?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please read and review! **


	5. The search and rescue

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 5 of Crossdresser with a Crush!**

**Thank you for reviewing SilverDawn1313 and Estefani.**

**This where you get see some awesome action.**

**I'd like to thank those whom reviewed, followed and added to favorite.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

In a small dark room.

Four people sat around a table.

3 men and 1 girl.

'Are you sure that these folks are willing to do anything?' A young man's voice asked.

'Hai. They'll do anything if you take one of their children.' A man said. You couldn't see face, but you can his ruby eyes.

'So they'll pay a shit load of money if you kidnap of one their brats, eh?' The another man asked.

'That their daughter. They'll do anything to get her back.' He said.

'Then let's fetch ourselves some bait, get some damn money and flee this country.' The woman spoke up gleefully.

'I have for you guys to get her.' The man said. 'Tomorrow there's going to be a job interview...'

...

'Blackie! Berlitz! Aster! Get over here! It's time for a walk.'

A German Shepherd with a tan coat and big huge black spot that covered it's back and head. He was Berlitz. A black Doberman with some brown fur on it's belly and hind legs. He was Blackie. Aster the golden retriever. They come running up to the voice that called them.

Ludwig smiled as they came. He kneels down to put their lashes on them.

'We're going to the park today and Feliciano is going to be coming with us.' He stated calmly. Knowing that the dogs really love Feliciano.

As he leads the dogs out after leaving a good view of the house.

'Ludwig! Ludwig!' A cheerful voice calls.

'Here comes.' He says as he braces himself and blur hugs him.

He had brown hair and cheerful brown eyes. He was Feliciano Vargas. The youngest son of Julius Vargas. 'I'm so excited to this dog walk date!' He says in excitement.

'Don't say that out loud you dumpkoff! Most of all what the hell are you wearing?' Ludwig asks in shock.

'Do you like it Ludwig?' Feliciano says cheerfully. Pointing down to the light pink shirt with the words that said 'I heart pasta!' Written in red words.

Ludwig kept a blank face one, before letting out a sigh, 'Alright let's just on this walk and get it over with.' Giving him Aster's leash. They soon set off.

Feliciano and Ludwig have been in a secret relationship for two years. Their families always set an arranged marriage with usually women. They wished to tell their family about their relationship, but they were worried on how they'll react. The only one that truly knows that is Kiku. Erika and Gilbert look like that they to notice, but they seem to brush it off.

'It's nice to go out once in a while. I know that you tired of my cooking while we have secret dates in my place.' Feliciano says sadly.

'It's fine Feliciano.' Ludwig tells him calmly as wraps his free around Feliciano.

'I'm afraid if one of us will end being put into an arranged marriage or worse.' Feliciano says feeling worried.

'Feliciano! We'll worry about that later.' He says, than smiles. 'Let's just enjoy this peaceful walk _together _peacefully. Alright?'

Feliciano than soon smiles back and chirps, 'Yes sir!' He'll agree with anything when Ludwig smiles.

...

Erika woke up the next morning. Got dressed, brushed her and teeth.

Now wearing a yellow t-shirt and a light pink skirt that reached above her knees.

_Meow! _

'Good morning, Jiji.' Erika smiles at her cat.

_Mrrow!_

'Hungry aren't you?' Erika asks her cat.

_Meow!_

'Alright. It's go.' As she leads the cat to his bowl to feed him.

...

Yao's apartment...

'So you're going the interview?' Alfred asks in interest.

'Yes.' Yao says as he was in Jun outfit, but only in a dark red version.

'This should be interesting.' Lin says as she smiles. 'There's going some competition.'

'Oh, please. I'm Yao Wang. One of the best top spies of the O Agency. Nothing one get in my way.' Yao says proudly as he puts his hands on his hips pridefully.

...

In a small room. It one door leading to the exit and on the side led to an office. The walls painted in a light blue color, while the floor had a pale white square tiles. On the right side of the room it had two windows with light blue curtains framing them. Two white couches settled closely to the windows. With two lamps sitting next too each couch at edge. On the opposite side the said a large painting of fruit basket hanging on the wall. There were five people currently in the room.

A tall young woman with short dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top covering her slightly large... chest, grey sweatpants and black sneakers. She had large headphones that blasting music slightly loudly in her ears. She leaning against the wall waiting patiently with a menacing aura. She was only known by the name of Monika. A young German woman who was looking for a tolerable job for her to do.

Another woman sitting on a chair next to Monika was another young woman. She had long platinum blonde hair that reached pass her shoulders with bangs that parted the opposite direction of each other and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her knees, a pair of black pants under beneath, black high heels and dark blue hair band. Like Monika, she was patiently waiting, but only with a rather unapproachable aura. Her name was Natalia Arlovskaya. A young woman from Belarus. She was currently occupying herself with a book.

Another young woman whom seem to be wearing rather very inappropriate clothing for a job interview. She had wavy dark reddish brownish hair that hung over shoulders, dark brown eyes and tan skin. She was a wearing a black motor jacket that unzipped showing off her white crop top with her belly button exposed, a pair of demi shorts that only reached her thighs and a pair of flip-flops. She had a belly button piercing and pair of sunglasses on top of her head. She was Alison H Roberson. A young American girl searching for a job out of boredom. She was pacing around impatiently, unlike the other two women.

The room was filled with an intimidating aura.

'Now you want to take back what you said before?' Lin asks Yao as they both sat there on the other couch away from the other women.

'No. I'm fine. I've already seen worse.' Yao huffed like they weren't a big deal, but in his mind. He was thinking, _'Aiya! It looks like that I've myself some really damn intimidating competition.' _

Alfred wanted to join them, but it turned out to be a _women's _only interview.

'Good luck with your interview.' Lin says as she got up and left Yao alone.

...

'Oh, we're out of cat food.' Erika says sadly as she looked a the empty bag.

_Meow! _Jiji cries in impatience.

'Don't worry. I'll to the pet store.' Erika chirps. There's a close by pet store not from the Zwingli Vogel household. It's actually a trustworthy walking distance for Erika to walk there and back.

...

Meanwhile outside of the Zwingli Vogel household.

'So when does she come out, Jason?' It was the two guys from early.

'Any minute now, Michael.' Jason says as watches house for any sudden movement.

'Look there she this!' As they noticed Erika walking out. 'We'll grab her once when she's all alone.'

...

A man soon came out of the other room. He had raven hair, dark blue eyes, a mole on his lower left cheek and a strand of hair sticking out of his head. He was wearing a pair of glasses and a fancy modest dark blue suit. He was Roderich Edelstein. Another one of Erika's cousins and will be helping out with the interviewees today. He seemed slightly caught off guard by the tough girl atmosphere. _'Dammit, Fredli, you did a pretty good job at finding some really tough women that could protect Erika, but I'm pretty sure that Erika would more scare of them.' _He thought as he stares at the women around him, then announces, 'Fredli will be ready for the interviews.'

'It's about time. I was about to lose my patients.' Alison complains loudly.

_'Boy we definitely know the one who's NOT getting that job.' _ Roderich thought as he looks at Alison's clothes in disapproval.

...

'Jiji, please stay here.' Erika says to her cat as he sat by the entrance of the drive way. 'I'll be back soon.' She as she left.

_Meow! _He climbs the tree to watch his own leave. He waited up there so he avoid dogs.

...

Erika walked peacefully enjoying the neighborhood. It was a beautiful day out. The grass a bright green, birds were chirping, people were out jogging and children were running around cheerfully.

This was moment where Erika can go out of the house. She can only go out to the pet shop without stopping or talking to strangers, especially_ men. _She sighed at the rules. At least she can enjoy the peacefully atmosphere.

She then suddenly felt a huge shiver down her spine. _'Why do I have the feeling that I'm being watched?'_

She was soon broke out of that thought as the sound of barking was heard and nowhere golden blur appeared right in front of her. It was a golden retriever! As it cheerfully greets the girl.

Erika soon remembered him. 'Aster?' She asks, then something soon clicked. 'If you're here on a walk than that means-'

'Aster! Get back here!' Feliciano cries out as he caught up to them.

'I've told you to hold onto the leash tightly you dumpkoff!' Ludwig yells as he caught up with them with Berlitz and Blackie running by his side.

'We're sorry miss-'

'Feliciano? Ludwig?' Erika asks them.

'Erika?' They spoke unison.

After awkward silence aside from nature's activity and the dogs just being themselves.

'I was out getting more cat food for Jiji.' Erika states calmly. 'I honestly wasn't surprised that I'd run into you, Ludwig, but never you Feliciano.' She says.

'Oh! I decided that try out Ludwig does once in a while.' Feliciano says cheerfully.

'I've heard that Basch and Kiku are having an arranged marriage together.' Ludwig says, hoping to know how they feel.

'Yeah it's true. Kiku is to going to move in with us for a month so she and Basch can officially fall in love.' Erika tells them.

'That sounds really idiotic.' Ludwig says.

'I don't why, but I don't really like Mr. Hiroshi.' Erika says as she frowns. 'He seems to rub me the wrong way.'

'I sometimes feel the same way.' Feliciano says with a whimper as he fiddles with Aster's leash.

'Don't worry. Hiroshi maybe intimidating, but he is a really good man and father.' Ludwig says reassuringly, though he know he can't convince her otherwise.

'Thanks, but I have to go now. Jiji will very impatient.' Erika says as she left.

'Bye Erika!' Feliciano says cheerfully as he waves at her.

...

'Miss Monika, you're next.' Roderich calls as Natalia leaves the room.

'Argg! Hurry up!' Alison says impatiently.

'It'll be my turn soon.' Yao says to himself.

A phone soon vibrated from Alison's pocket. She checked, smiled, then left.

'She got bored fast.' Yao says happy that she left, because her presence annoyed him greatly.

...

Erika was cheerfully in the pet store. The only people who were currently in the shop was the friendly clerk and a another costumer.

'I hope that you have a good day Erika.' The clerk says cheerfully as she gives Erika the bag of cat food. The another customer perks up for some reason.

'I will, thanks.' Erika says with a smile.

'Your welcome.'

Erika continued her way home. Suddenly out of nowhere someone grabs her and pulls her into an ally way. Dropping her bags to ground. She tried scream for help, but only a hand cover her mouth. 'Hold still.' A man's voice hisses into her ear.

Erika did NOT give up. She bit into the man's hand hard as he let's go of her and yelled 'stupid bitch!', then gives the man a hard kick in the crouch.

She was about to run, but only to run into another man who caught her. He was tall. He had long wheat blond hair pulled into a short ponytail and a pair black sunglasses cover his eyes. He was wearing a red checkered lumber jacket, a pair of ripped jeans and torn shoes. He was Jason Lee Roberson. 'Why do women NEED to be stubborn?'

Erika quickly let's out good scream for help, but only to quickly cutted off a slap the face after doing. Jason whirls Erika around, tarps her arms and then presses a cloth onto her. 'Sleep tight.' He whispers as she fell into his arms.

'Stupid bitch!' Michael growls in pain. He was a few inches taller than Jason. He has dark reddish brownish hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, under beneath it was a black t-shirt with a skull it, a pair of torn dark brown jeans and brown shoes.

'Just call Ally and tell her that she doesn't need to be the stupid interview part.' Jason says as he carries Erika to their white truck.

'Alright baby sis probably already bored.' Michael says as he took out his phone and followed along.

'Let's get this ransom started.'

Little they did know is that someone's been watching them whole time.

...

'I had this will go on by quickly.' Yao says to himself. Suddenly, his phone vibrated from his purse.

Yao picked it up. It was from Alfred. _'What does he want?'_

He checked the text anyway, then almost dropped his phone as he looked at it in horror.

It said: **Yao! That Erika girl has been ABDUCTED! **

Under beneath the text was a picture of Michael and Jason walking off with an unconscious Erika.

'Jun Lan Chan?' Roderich calls, but only to see 'her' run out.

'Okay, it looks like that we'll have to between two pick women.' Roderich says to himself.

...

Alfred was waiting in a small pet shop for to Yao finish his interview.

A really young-looking girl came in. She was pretty cute.

'Hope that you have a good day Erika.' The clerk says as she smiles. She seemed really know her costumer pretty well.

Alfred tensed as he remembers the name. _'Erika? That sounds familiar.'_

'I will, thanks.' Erika says as she smiles in return.

_'Erika? Why does the name sound so familiar?'_

He thought for a second... That's right!

_'She's the young rich girl that Yao or Jun, I should say, is going to babysit.' _Alfred thought cheerfully.

He soon leaves the pet shop. Walks his way down until he hears a cry for help.

_'That sounded like!' _He thought frantically as he rushed to where the sound came from. On his way finds a discarded purse and bag. Taking out his phone he poked his head into the entrance of the ally way. He finds himself looking at a horrifying sight of two men holding an unconscious Erika!

They didn't seem to notice Alfred's presents as took pictures of them. When heard their names. He heard 'Jason' and 'Michael'.

He suddenly remembered something. _'Jason Lee Roberson, Michael Earls Roberson and Alison H Roberson. They are wanted people for selling illegal drugs! Now I really need to text everyone.'_

_..._

It was currently afternoon.

Yao rushed his way to where Alfred is.

'Is this where she was kidnapped?' He asks him.

'Yes... I'm sorry Yao. That I couldn't do anything.' Alfred says feeling guilty that he didn't do anything to save Erika.

'It's fine Alfred. You did the most mature move. If you just come running in like that then you'd most likely end up getting the situation worse and hurt yourself or Erika.' Yao reassures his teammate with a firm smile, but deep inside he was horrified on the danger that Erika's in.

Soon a black Porsche pulls by.

'Oh no. Don't tell me that we're grouping up with _him _of all people.' Alfred complains in annoyance.

'What am I that bad?' Ivan says sitting in the driver seat.

'Come on, let's just get this over with.' Arthur says in an annoyed tone in the passenger seat.

As they piled into Ivan's car.

'Matthew said that there was a white truck driving through the exit of the west side of town. It's where the old drive in theater was is.' Ivan stated the information that he has gotten.

'I remember going there when I was little!' Alfred says smiling, then rambles on about his childhood.

Yao groans in annoyance. _'Maybe I really should have ridden my Harley Davidson instead.'_

...

'We'll put her in the closet of the concession stand.' Michael says as they got of their car.

As Jason carried an unconscious Erika with her hands tied behind her back.

'Allie will report if the her family has notices her gone.'

Jason soon tosses Erika into the small and dark closet. Turns the lights on in case if she's afraid of the dark, then locks it.

Erika glares at the man. _'That's the rudest way to treat a young lady.'_

She pretended to be unconscious the whole time. She's seen many movies where people were knocked out by chloroform. So she held her breath for 60 seconds, until the clothe was removed from her mouth.

It wasn't until something hit her. Underneath of her skirt was a small Swiss army knife that was given to her by her father.

...

'ASTER! GET BACK HERE!' Ludwig yells out in annoyance. As the retriever ran off, again. He and Feliciano were chasing after him with the other two dogs in tow.

The dog stopped and barked at something on the ground.

'Please don't do that again, Aster.' Feliciano says as he caught up with the dog, then notices something.

'How many times do I have to tell you-' Ludwig was soon interrupted from scolding his dog.

'Ludwig. What are these doing here?' Feliciano asks as he picks up a abandoned pink purse and plastic bag with a bag of cat food in it.

'Don't know... wait a second that purse!'

'Cat food!'

'ERIKA!' They say unison.

...

'We're almost there...' Ivan says after driving for an hour and a half. It was slightly longer do the fact that Ivan to get gas for his car.

'That was the worst rest stop in my life.' Alfred complains loudly. 'The men's bathroom was full! I had used the women's room instead!'

'Stop complaining you git.' Arthur says as he gives Alfred an annoyed look.

'I hate one stall bathrooms.' Alfred says as he continues.

'What's that?' Yao asks as he pointed out. There were two figures running on the side of the road. One was chasing the other. They stopped. Yao climbed out of the car. His eyes widen with horror. 'Erika!'

'HELP ME!'

'GOT YOU!'

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!'

...

Erika spent an hour struggling to cut her binds off. She believes that her wrists were tied with thin twine that we're strong, but easy to cut. She had to be careful, because the binds did hurt her wrists. She soon smiles as she frees herself.

'Should I escape here or stay where am right now?' Erika asked herself. She soon hears conversation of her kidnappers.

'I'm bored, Jason!' Michael complained.

'Just shut up and be patient.' Said Jason in an annoyed tone.

'Can I bring out the girl and play with her?' Michael asked.

'No! We're not supposed to hurt her... yet.' Jason said.

'Can I at least break one bone her body as a punishment for kicking me in my jewels?' Michael asked cheerfully.

'I guess you could that.' Jason said. 'I'm going out to get a smoke.'

Erika's eyes widen with fear.

Footsteps were heard outside and approaching the closet she was in.

_'No!' _She thought to herself.

The door opens and a smiling Michael appears greetings her.

'Hello princess. I'm going to-'

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!' She yelled at him, then repeats the same action as she did before, but this she hope to do more damage.

'YOU STUPID BITCH!' Michael yelled at the top of his lungs as falls to the ground in pain.

'Never treat a lady that way.' Erika said. She soon sworn that she was being watched by someone, but she shrugs it quickly as she runs off.

As Erika ran out as fast as she could.

'HEY!' Jason yells put at her.

Erika has no idea where she is, but continues to run as fast she could.

She notices a car approaching from the distances. She starts waving hysterically at it as she tried to continue to run from Jason.

'Erika?'

It was that person from yesterday.

'HELP ME!'

'GOT YOU!' Jason said as he caught her.

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!'

With that. The person run straight towards them. They punched Jason in the face and kicked him into the stomach.

Erika sat there in shock for a second.

'Are you okay Erika?' They asked her in a softer and kinder tone. 'I'm Jun Lan Chan. Mind if you tell me what has happened?' Jun asks her.

Erika finds herself hugging Jun and crying into her chest. She told everything that went on.

Erika didn't notice Ivan and Alfred running off into the drive in theater.

'Here have a bottle of water.' Jun says. Handing Erika the bottle.

'Thanks...' As took a sip, then another. Erika soon finds herself falling asleep.

...

Arthur soon approached the sleeping Erika. Placed his head on her head gently, then muttered something under his breath. His hands glowed slightly.

'I'm easing her memories on the whole abduction on her. When she wakes up. She believes that she was jumped by men, then dragged off somewhere and you save her Yao.' Arthur tells him.

'Okay.'

'I'll take you too Erika's place.' Ivan says he smiles at his teammate.

'Matthew and Francis will be here to pick us up.' Arthur says as reassures him.

'Thanks guys.' Yao says with a smile.

Ivan and Yao soon left with Erika.

'ARTHUR! Michael's gone!' Alfred shouts as he ran out of the commission stand.

'What? That's not possible.' Arthur exclaims in shock.

They didn't notice Jason waking. As he digs his hand into his pocket and took out a pill. _'I'd rather die then be in their hands.' _He thought as he swallows the pill with his saliva. Within a few minutes he passes out into permanent darkness.

...

The sun was now setting over the horizon.

Everyone in the Zwingli Vogel household was panicking.

Erika was missing and they were worried. Fredli was busy doing interviews and looking into his interviewees back stories that he didn't notice Erika missing.

Roderich, Ludwig and Feliciano all stood there watching as Fredli was talking to the police.

Basch and Elise were out for the whole day. So they don't know about that.

'I'm sorry sir, but you have to wait 48 hours before reporting that the person's missing.' The police man stated calmly.

'But-'

'Mr. Zwingli!' Emma cries out in shock. 'You may want to see this.'

They all looked outside to see Jun carrying an unconscious Erika in her arms. Jiji was investigating her.

'She jumped a by strange men and they dragged her somewhere. I saw them carrying her. So I a gave them a good lesson and scared them off. The poor girl cried into my arms and cried, before falling asleep.' Jun tells them. Handing the unconscious Erika in her arms to Fredli. Then turned around to leave.

'Wait!' Fredli cries out.

'What?'

'Would you like to work as Erika's maid?' Fredli asks her. 'You were there earlier for the interviews.'

'Do accept me, Mr. Fredli?' Jun asks with hope in her eyes.

'Yes.'

'Okay then I'll probably be her maid.' She agrees.

'Good. You'll have to move in first thing tomorrow morning.' Fredli says.

'I will.' Jun says as she leaves.

...

After the police left. Feliciano and Ludwig went home. Erika was placed on a couch.

'Why did you automatically accept the woman who just returned with your daughter?' Roderich asks his uncle.

'Cause I see the look on her face. She had the look that she's willing to protect Erika. So I trust her.' Fredli says.

'I hope that you know what you're doing then.'

* * *

**FINALLY! The longest chapter I've done is done.**

**So what do you think? **

**We've to meet Ludwig's dogs and Feliciano. I'm not sure if I named them correctly.**

**Yes, Feliciano and Ludwig are in a secret relationship.**

**We've to meet some 2Ps. **

**Yes, Jason (aka 2P Canada) killed himself. **

**You'll find out the fate of the other two in the next chapter.**

**Erika seems to notice that Jun seems to have more a questioning gender.**

**Yes, Arthur has powers. Powers to ease other's memories and even edit them. His family has a long line of those powers.**

**Please read and review! **


	6. The new maid

**Welcome to the sixth chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush**

**Announcement: I'm having a summer job. So it'll might take me a bit longer too update chapters. **

**Thank for who those whom reviewed, followed and added to favorites. **

**Kit: Thanks! I'm glad that you like this.**

**Shu is Osaka**

**Himeko is Kyoto**

**Trigger warning: More character death at the beginning of the chapter and blood. **

**I don't own Hetalia nor Last of Us.**

* * *

Alison and a beaten up Michael sat there in humiliation.

A man sitting a desk facing the opposite direction was he was the one that told them to abduct Erika. He short raven black hair with bangs that covered his forehead and blood-red eyes. He was in a black uniform with a purple cape attached to it. Attached to his waist was a sword sheath. 'Interesting girl.' He commented, after hearing Michael's story.

A knock was heard at the door. A man came in.

'Sir Kuro, Jason was confirmed that he passed away. He has killed himself with the poison according to the people who were watching over.' He announced.

'WHAT? Our older brother's dead?' Alison asked horrified. Jason has been caring for Allison and Michael since they were kids. He protected them from their abusive parents. Sure, they had done many bad things in the past, but they stuck together no matter what. It's now heartbreaking news for the remaining Roberson kids.

'I'm glad to hear.' Kuro says. 'Hiroshi will be very happy to hear how tough this family.'

'Wait a fucking second. You were using us for your little set up plan?' Michael asked in a pissed tone. 'You said that you'll help us escape this if we capture that little bitch, her for ransom, get the money and help us escape this damn country.' He continues, 'You said if we get captured. You'll help us out alive!'

'Michael.' Alison said, fearing that he's making it worse.

'You really are a fool.' Kuro said as he approaches Michael menacingly with his place on the handle of his katana. 'That was a little lie that I've told you. Only Jason seemed to know that and he knew what do if he got captured. He knew that was a failure after he got beaten up by some woman. Unlike YOU whom I told you to NOT hurt the girl. Did you do instead? You allowed yourself to beaten TWICE by her.'

Alison just sat there in horror.

'It's not my fault that the stupid little bitch was to God damn stubborn.' Michael said stubbornly. 'Once we capture her again I'll-'

_Swish! Stab!_

Michael stood looking down at his bleeding chest, before collapsing to the floor... died.

'MICHAEL!' Alison cried out and ran to her died brother's side crying.

_'Pathetic.' _Kuro thought, then approaches the intercom on his desk. 'Hello, I'd like you to take care the other two Roberson kids. I'm done with them... Yes, please do keep up their mess.' He approaches Alison crying over her brother.

'AHHHH-'

_Slash! _

Kuro sat on his desk calmly looking at the picture of Erika. 'Erika Lillian Vogel. You're more captivating then I've thought you would be.' Ignoring the smell of the two corpses in his office.

...

Erika stirs. 'Mmm...'

'Erika.' A voice whispers softly.

'Basch?' Erika asks as she opens her eyes. She finds herself in the living room lying on the living room couch. Basch was sitting there by her side with a worried look on his face. Jiji popped up and nuzzles her.

'Thank goodness that you're okay.' Basch says as if he was about to cry.

'What?' Then it hit her. 'That's right! I getting cat food for Jiji, but then these weird men jumped me and took me somewhere. I remember much of then fighting back, then running and looking for help. I then ran into Jun. That... woman who was in the Japanese restaurant the other day. I find myself passing out after that. '

'I know.' Basch says reassuringly, as he pulls Erika into a hug. 'Father said that Jun came to out house carrying you.'

'I'm not really hurt that badly Basch. I think that I can still can go out get cat food for Jiji.' Erika says, she may have been jumped, but it didn't scare her from leaving the house.

'I know you can still do that, but you'll have someone there watching over you.' Basch tells her, though the tone of his voice sounded like that he didn't agree with this idea one bit.

'Who would that be?' Erika asks in a questioning tone.

'That would be me.' A voice spoke up calmly.

Erika's eyes widen. 'Jun?'

...

'So Erika was presumed to be abducted?' Kiku asks.

'Yes! It horrified me at the thought of her being kidnapped.' Feliciano cries fearfully.

'Until some woman came out of nowhere with Erika in her arms.' Ludwig explains.

They are currently at Kiku's house in the kitchen having ice cream.

'The woman and Erika almost looked like a prince and a princess. She was carrying Erika in her arms.' Feliciano describes the image like he was imaging it as fairy tale.

'Oh.' Kiku doesn't know much about Erika, but she does know that she means a lot to Basch and his family. _'I wish that had a sister... maybe when I move in the Zwingli Vogel family. I'll act as the best sister-in-law with Miss Erika. She looked sad and left out when we met in the restaurant. I'll include her with the activities that Basch and I are going together!' _Kiku thought, then said out loud, 'I'll be the best sister-in-law ever!' As she pumps her first.

'... Kiku... are you okay?' Ludwig asked, breaking her out of her little fantasy.

'Did I just said my thoughts our loud again?' Kiku asks as she blushes in embarrassment.

'Yes!' Feliciano says cheerfully. 'You seem determined to do whatever you're aiming for.'

She then smiles, 'Thanks, Feliciano. I am.'

A young man in a butler suit came in. He had messy brown hair and bright golden eyes. He's Shu. Kiku's closet friend of the family.

'Kiku. I'll be joining you with your stay in the Zwingli Vogel household. Just in case if something bad happens to you.' Shu announces.

'Really? Thanks, Shu.' Kiku smiles at him.

'Shu!' A walkie-talkie spoke through. 'There's two men that are here to Mr. Honda. Can you please escort them to his office.'

'Alright.' He said. 'I've got go now.'

...

'So you're my new maid?' Erika asks.

Jun was standing there in a short-sleeved black maid dress that has a white-collar going around it and reached above her thighs. Over the dress was a white bib apron with pockets. There a pair of black tights under the dress. She was wearing a pair of black flats. She also had her long hair pulled up into a bun.

'Yes, she'll be carrying for you from now on.' Fredli answers calmly as he could. 'You'll be less lonely.'

'I'm hoping to become good friends with you Erika.' Jun says with a forced smile.

'Thanks, dad, but I'm 18 years old, almost 19 soon. I'm almost an adult soon.' Erika added. 'I'm not a kid, anymore.'

'Erika...' Elise says trying to calm her daughter.

'I was planning to go to a college sometime.' Erika says trying to convince her parents.

'Erika, sweetie, you can't just leave this place soon.' Elise says, trying to cox her daughter to change her mind. 'What about Basch? He's going need someone to keep him company while he's spending time with Kiku. Would you like to know your sister in law?'

Erika thought about it for a few seconds, then says, 'Alright, I'll stay.'

_'I'm swear that this girl has the biggest guts to still want to leave the house, even after believing that she was 'mugged'. I wonder if her memories weren't erased. I'm pretty sure that she'd be rather staying home longer after dealing with people like Jason and Michael.' _Yao thought through his Jun facade.

...

'Hiroshi.' Shu enters the office. 'Mr. Vargas and Mr. Beilschmidt are here to see you.'

'Okay, please let them in.' Hiroshi said.

A nervous Julius and an angry Torvald enters the room.

'You may leave Shu.' Hiroshi says.

'Okay.' He said leaving the room as tension fills the room.

'I heard through our sons that my niece went missing briefly, then only to be returned by someone woman who said that she was 'jumped'.' Torvald stated furiously.

'What makes you think that?' Hiroshi asks in a calm tone.

'I heard through a rumor that you were making a deal with some kids that were selling illegal drugs. Roderich told me that he saw one of those kids during the interview and she left after that.' He said furiously.

'Also, why do you have a picture of Erika with a target on it on your desk?' Julius asks as he look at Hiroshi's desk.

'...'

'...'

Awkward silence from the other two.

_'God damnit I forgot to hide that.' _Hiroshi thought furiously to himself. 'Okay, you've got me. Yes, I've got Kuro to hire those useless brats to capture Erika.' He admits.

'WHY?' Torvald asks in a furious tone.

'I want to see how the family is willing to save another.' Hiroshi says. 'Plus, she gave me a pretty negative look during the family meeting. Which I found disrespectful. I felt it would a nice punishment for her as well.'

'Why you...' Torvald growls.

'Though I don't really have any other interests into harming the girl anyone.' Hiroshi soon adds more information. 'She maybe a polite, mature and kind young lady, but she won't surrender nor give up hope. She fought back on Michael. So the young lady has earned my respect.'

'Something seems off though.' Julius says as he thought about that. 'I thought that she said that she jumped by some men.'

'That's another news that I was going to get too.' Hiroshi adds in calmly. 'Kuro told me that we do have some spies onto us already. They were the ones that found the girl.'

'Really? Then they have to done something to Erika. To make her believe that she's jumped by some men.' Torvald says as he felt some suspension.

'I've already got their pictures.' Hiroshi says as he tosses three pictures. They were pictures of Ivan, Arthur and Alfred. They didn't seem to notice that their pictures were being taken.

'Those are the people who we're told to keep our eyes out earlier.' Julius says in shock.

'Don't you worry. I've already sent my most favorite spy out there.' Hiroshi says calmly with a smile.

...

'Alfred F Jones, Arthur Kirkland and Ivan Braginski.' A woman says. She has messy raven hair that reached to her shoulders and sharp brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt, black pants, boots and gloves. She was a woman known by the name of Himeko.

'Mr. Honda wants you to keep an eye on these guys.' Shu says to her.

Kiku was peaking in on the conversation.

'These guys are a lot smarter than you think.' He stated to her.

'Okay, then.' Himeko says. 'I'll see what I can find in those guys.' Then leaves.

'So big sister Himeko is going on a mission?'

Shu jumps, 'Kiku don't do that!'

'Sorry. Is she going on a mission?' She asks him in curiosity and worry.

'Yes, Kiku. It's guys that you've spied on earlier.' Shu admits weakly. 'They're not as stupid as we thought.'

'Oh.'

'But, you don't have to worry about that, because Himeko will take care of everything and you really should focus on your arranged marriage.' Shu says reassuringly.

_'Sometimes, I feel that I'm being lied to most of the time.' _Kiku thought to herself.

...

It was currently night-time.

It's been a long day. Jun kept on babying Erika all day.

'She really knows how to nag you to death, doesn't she, Jiji?' She looks at her cat whom was peacefully sleeping on her bed.

Erika sighs as gets on her laptop.

She heads to Fantasy Conquest.

She notices someone wanted chat to her.

It was a username known as RigaProtecterNight. Though his real goes by the name Ravis, a young 15-year-old boy from Latvia. From Ravis described himself, in reality he's a shy and mature boy who likes reading romantic novels, but on the Internet he has a sailors mouth and enjoys violent games.

Ravis plays as the Knight that likes getting into fights and carefree. Erika normally stays away from violent rpers, but Ravis is somewhat of an exception. It's mostly do to the fact that only relate to each other on that 'I'm always mistaken for a younger age' thing.

She soon talks to him.

RigaProtecterNight: How are you doing today Lili?

ShiningStonePrincess: I'm fine. You?

RigaProtecterNight: I just finished playing **Last of Us**, again.

ShiningStonePrincess: You really the Ellie character, don't you?

RigaProtecterNight: What? She's hot girl kicking inflicted ass.

ShiningStonePrincess: That's nice.

RigaProtecterNight: Anyways I have to go, now. Mom's calling me.

ShiningStonePrincess: Bye.

Erika logged off. 'That was a nice conversation.'

**Tab tab! **

Erika smiles as looks down as she sees Lovino down there.

...

Yao signs. _'I wonder I'm doing the maid thing right.'_

He sat in his new room and currently wearing a pair of frilly yellow pajamas. He swears to himself that if his brothers ever saw him like this then they'd be laughing their asses off.

'What's that?' Yao asks himself as notices some movement outstanding. His eyes widen.

Erika was running off with some strange man!

...

'What do you want to show Lovino?' Erika asks again.

'You'll see.' Lovino answers her with a huge smile on his face.

They make it down the drive way. A figure was waiting for them.

'Lily Pad?' The figure spoke softly.

'Sophia?' Erika asks in shock.

It was Sophia! She was wearing a long coat. With that Erika hugs that older women.

'I've missed you!' She cries as she hugs her formal maid.

'It's okay sweetheart. I'm here. I've heard that you've been jumped by some men so I came here. Lovino was a real gentleman to help me out with that.' She smiles at Lovino, as he blushes.

'Yeah, this Chinese woman, Jun, saved me and she became my new maid.' She says.

'Erika!' A voice calls out.

It was Jun. As she came down the drive in her frilly yellow pajamas.

'What the hell do you think that you're doing sneaking out a-'

'Jun Lan Chan. Is that you?' Sophia asks in shock.

'Sophia?' Jun asks in shock.

The two looked at before suddenly embracing each other, like they haven't seen each other in a long time.

'You know each other?' Erika asks in a dumbfounded tone.

'Yeah, we've known each other since college.' Jun says smiling.

'Erika you don't have to worry. Jun will take good care of you and you don't have to worry.' Sophia tells her.

'Alright.' Erika says. Not sure if weather if she should really believe them.

'Lovino, can you please escort Erika back?' Sophia asks Lovino. 'She'll be out like a light soon. I want to talk to my old friend.'

'Erika, let's go.' Lovino says, as he walks Erika back.

...

Once when Erika and Lovino were gone.

'Nice cover up... Sophia.' Yao compliments awkwardly. Jun may know Sophia for a long time, but as Yao Wang himself. He has met Sophia once when he was visiting Ivan.

'Thanks... Yao. I'd like to thank you for saving and protecting Erika.' Sophia says with a smile. 'I'd be hopeless if a I was there.'

'Thanks, but that was before I became her official maid and if it weren't for Alfred, then I'm pretty sure that Erika's disappearance would have been more difficult.' Yao admits calmly not wanting to all the credit.

'I have one more thing to tell you.' She gestures to him to come closer so she can whisper in his ear. Yao leaned closely, she whispers 'If you make Erika cry or hurt her feelings, then I'll hunt you down, kill you and hide your body where no one can't find.' She says in a threatening tone.

With that Yao felt shivers down his spine. Damn this woman can be scary.

'Sophia it's time to go, now.' Lovino says as they were going to leave.

'Also, Jason. The man who Ivan and the others captured. He killed himself.' Sophia added.

'What?' Yao was shocked at the news.

Lovino and Sophia soon left.

Something must have caused him to kill himself. Some thing's definitely up.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 6!**

**What do you think?**

**Sorry, too those whom are fans of 2P America(s).**

**Kuro is obviously 2P Japan. He also taken a strong interest into Erika, in a bad way.**

**Jun/Yao is officially Erika's maid, though Basch, obviously, doesn't trust them. We finally get to see them in a maid's outfit. A modern one.**

**Kiku is now eager to make friends with Erika as her possible sister-in-law.**

**Torvald is obviously not happy about Erika being involved in Hiroshi's schemes. We know that Julius is sharper then you think. Hiroshi has a new respect for Erika and that back bone of her.**

**Those of you whom read the web comics or manga of Hetalia. You may have heard of Japan's prefectures having their own personifications. You get met Osaka whom is Shu and Kyoto who is Himeko.**

**Ravis's is one of Erika's online friends. He's a sweet, mature and shy boy loves romance novels in person, but on the Internet or if he's playing a video game, then he uses a sailors mouth and unleashes his wild side. That's what I see him. Not a boring stuttering moe blob. Cause in his profile it states that he's also a YANDERE. **

**I only see Erika and Ravis as friends, rather than a couple. Sorry LatLiech fans.**

**We to see Miss Sophia aka Ukraine. She's a sweet and kind woman, but I picture when her friends are threaten, than she'll show a dark side you'd never want to see. **

**Please read and review! **


	7. The guest

**Welcome to the 7th chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush.**

**Kit: Thanks! I have fun writing for you guys. **

**Thanks for to those whom reviewed, followed and added to favorites.**

**I don't own Hetalia, All Dogs go to Heaven, Ghibi or anything Disney****.**

* * *

Himeko sighed.

She in some fast food restaurant, the last place that she'd rather be, watching over Alfred Jones and his cousin, Matthew Williams, in the distance.

They seem to be in some sort of argument.

...

Hiroshi sat in his office. He drawing a picture of Anne-Maria from the movie **All Dogs go Heaven**. He knows that this sounds childish, but drawing does help him think better. Plus, he remembered watching the movie with Kiku when she used to know as Kyo. The character Anne-Marie reminds him of Kiku today. He remembered one Halloween Kyo wanted to dress as Anne-Marie.

'Mr. Honda.'

Hiroshi looks up from his desk, than sighs. 'What do you want Kuro?'

The red-eyed man was leaning up against the wall casually. 'Are we going to learn more about the Zwingli Vogel family, yet?'

'Not right now.' He sighs.

'That's too bad. I want to learn more about that Erika girl.' Kuro says in deep thought.

'We're not going to involve her nor her brother in our plans.' Hiroshi stated.

'Why?' Kuro asks. As if he sounded upset about that fact.

'I have new respect for the family, because I noticed their little girl is willing to defend herself.' He soon adds, 'Plus, we also a pretty intelligent spy team to on our trails that we should focus on.' He pauses, then asks, 'Why?'

'Nothing... I'm just interested in the family.' He says. _'Especially, little Miss Erika.'_

'Yeah, but I'm going to my focus on them on hold.' Hiroshi replies.

'Alright then.' Kuro soon leaves.

...

'Why do you us here, mom?' Erika asks.

Elise sat in her own office.

'Kids.'

'I'm not a kid.' Basch complains in annoyance.

Basch quickly shuts up after she shoots a death glare.

'Anyways, I've wanted to you something. When Kiku moves in with us. I'll allow you guys to leave the house all you want.' Elise announces calmly.

'WHAT? Really, Mom?' Erika asks in excitement.

'Yes, sweetheart.' Elise says, then adds. 'But, you'll Jun and Kiku's butler, Shu, watching over you.'

'What?' The half siblings exclaims simultaneously.

'Mom! We're not kids anymore.' Basch says in anger.

'I agree! I'm almost a young woman.' Erika adds in with a hint of frustration and annoyance in her voice.

'I'm sorry kids, but remember there are bad people out there that will hurt you and use you.' Elise says. 'Remember Erika whatever those men have done too you were probably using you.' Deep in Elise's mind she was thinking: _'I feel that evil woman who locked Rapunzel away.'_

The two thought for a second.

'Alright. As long as I'm not being treated like a baby, then I'll allow it. Plus, I can protect myself as well. I always have my SIG P210 with me and I always know how to use it.' Basch says.

'I've always keep mine in my purse and my Swiss army survival knife under my skirt or shorts.' Erika stated with a smile.

'Alright, but you'll still need Jun.' Elise stated calmly. 'Kiku will be arriving tomorrow. I hope that you'll be greeting her the warmest welcome.'

...

'Mom, I'm nervous.' Kiku murmurs loudly. 'Tomorrow, in the first time in my life I'll be moving out without you guys.'

She had her stuff ready to go.

'It'll be fine, Kiku.' Aya says with a smile as she reassures her daughter. 'No matter how old you are. You'll always be my little girl.'

'Thanks mom.' Kiku says with a smile. 'I have tons of fun plans for my possible future husband and sister-in-law. We'll camping together, going to the movie theater together, amusement park together...'

...

'Dude, baseball's better way better than hockey.' Alfred argues hoping to win the argument.

'Alfred, I'm already done with this stupid and pointless argument.' Matthew sighs in annoyance. Then both of their phones vibrated. They both simultaneously pick their phones up.

'It's time to head to the HQ lab. Arthur's find something in Jason's car.' Alfred stated.

As they both left the fast food restaurant.

...

Himeko smirks. _'It appears I've got something from these two after all.'_

She soon heads out on her motorcycle to follow them.

...

As Matthew and Alfred arrive to the headquarters. They were greeted by two men.

One man had wooden brown hair that hung over shoulders and friendly forest green eyes. He was wearing a dark green suit. He was Toris Lorinaitis.

The other man had straight bright blond hair that was the same length as a Toris's and jaded green eyes. He was wearing a forest green suit. He was Feliks Lukasiewicz.

They were two spies of the O the company. They also have a third team-mate. She's somewhere else.

'How's your break you guys?' Feliks asks happily.

'It was fine! We had our usual brotherly bonding.' Alfred says as he grins cheerfully.

'We're called to talk about the Roberson kids.' Matthew says in a serious tone.

'Okay, good luck on that.' Toris says as he watches the cousins leave.

'I can't believe that they've let their guard down long enough to let the man to kill himself.' Feliks exclaims in annoyance.

'Feliks. Don't say that.' Toris says in a panicking tone.

'Yao and the rich girl, went through all of that trouble to go through and manage to get one of the most wanted criminals. If that was me back there, then I'd totally not take my eye of him for a second.' Feliks continues. 'We're more of a balanced out team, then they would be.'

'I know, but please don't say that out loud.' Toris says feeling unease.

'Is Feliks showing off his ego for our team again?' A woman's voice asks.

'Natalia!' Toris cries out.

The same woman from the interview was standing there.

'I remember chasing after the youngest Roberson family member. Alison H Roberson. To that interview a few days ago. I saw Wang in his new outfit waiting to take his turn. I'm not sure if he recognized me.' She says calmly as she fiddles with her nails.

'Yao's probably too focused on his plans to become the maid of that girl. That he couldn't focus on the latest update of wanted criminals.' Feliks concluded.

'That's possible, but they somehow manage to get Yao his wanted job.' Natalia says.

'I heard that Yao carried that Vogel girl like a prince carrying a princess.' Feliks says with a giggle at the thought.

'It sounds like an unusually fairy tale that I would enjoy.' Natalia says to herself.

...

'We've found out that Jason hid a note in his car.' Stated Arthur as he takes out the note and it out loud.

_'Those whom are after our tails. By the time that you find this. I'm already dead, my siblings are definitely dead, too. It's because we wanted to escape this country and live a better life somewhere else. We were hoping forget about the biggest mistakes that we've made. The Honda cooperation decides to step in and help us._

_My younger siblings are foolish to believe their shit, but I knew what's what they were really are. I decided to take that chance, because we had no choice. I hoped that this 1% chance that we'll might be successful at capturing that girl tomorrow WITHOUT harming her all, then we could have hope. If we fail, then if we fail. Honda won't save us if we're captured. If my other siblings aren't captured by you guys, then they'll be taken by the Honda cooperation._

_We're only going to be used to see how the family reacts to their family member is kidnapped. If we fail, then we're forced to explain how we failed so they can know how challenging this family is... then kill us._

_I've honestly don't want to died nor I want my siblings to die. We've been through a lot. Our father was an alcoholic and our mother treated us like accessories. Showing us off to her friends._

_I've started selling drugs when I was 14 to make money so we can leave the household._

_My younger brother Michael may a bad kid that loses his temper and gets himself into trouble, but he's really a nice guy and he regrets his violent action later on. I personally don't blame his violent temper, though. His dad beaten him on a daily basis for no reason. I blame the damn the society that didn't bother helping us when begged for help and showed our obvious signs of abuse and neglect._

_Our baby sister Alison. She maybe a rude, harsh and unladylike, but she's a good girl beneath that. She knows how to stay out of fights. So if you don't like her rude personality, then our parents for NOT teaching us how to behave like the good kids you want. She loves wearing skimpy outfits, because she loves her body and loves showing it off. She'll beat the crap out of you if shame her on how she dresses or try to touch her in perverted ways then she'll punch your head off._

_So please don't see us completely bad people. I knew that we're doomed from the start when the Honda family decides to help us._

_So please take these assholes down and make them pay for what they've done us along with many others lives that we're lost, but do carefully._

_We are already are guilty for our crimes, but we are innocent to avoid death._

_From Jason. _

The five men sat around the table in silence.

'Dudes. We NEED to make a plan to bust the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance, especially the Honda family.' Alfred exclaims as his eyes were filled with determination.

'Alfred's right!' Francis agrees with a serious look on his face. 'These kids definitely didn't deserve a death like that!'

'That also means that Zwingli Vogel corporation and family could be in danger, as well.' Arthur added in a slightly panicking tone.

'We're going to need everyone in the O Agency to participate.' Ivan adds calmly.

'Then we'll need to tell our boss that.' Matthew adds in calmly. 'We'll also need Yao to keep his guards up higher, as well.'

'ALRIGHT TEAM RED! LET'S DO THIS FOR THE ROBERSON KIDS!' Alfred yells determination.

'We will, but DON'T YELL THAT OUT YOU GIT!' Arthur yells back at him in annoyance.

'That's very hypocritical of you Artie, because you're yelling, too.' Francis points out cheerfully.

The three soon led themselves into another argument.

'Should we tell them that these rooms are soundproof, again?' Matthew asks in a slightly annoyed tone.

'Nah! I was hoping for some entertainment, today.' Ivan giggles as he watches them argue.

...

'Why are you so upset about?' Jun asks as she was finished handling the laundry.

Erika was sitting on her bed petting Jiji. She seemed to be in a really deep thought.

'Hello, Lady Erika.' Jun waved her hand in front of Erika, startling the young woman. _'She's so easy to startle.' _

'I'm sorry Miss Jun! I'm just upset...' Erika replies awkwardly.

'What is it?' Jun asks, with a worried look on her face. 'You can tell me anything.'

'Well, mom said that Basch and I can leave the house for without them when Kiku stays with us.' She pauses, then adds, 'She says that you and some man are going watch over us... I'm sorry if I mentioned you like in a bad way Miss Jun.'

'It's fine, please go on. I'm listening. Also, please, don't call me 'Miss'. I'm four years older than you and you make me feel like an old lady when you call me that.'

'Okay. So anyways, I feel like that my parents are still Basch and I like children. I'm only 18 years old. I really shouldn't be babied around that much.' Erika says in slight annoyance. 'It just feels embarrassing at the thought of it.'

'Hey, who says I'll be your babysitter?' Jun asks her, 'We could just go out as best friends instead. I don't have to babysit you.'

'But, you're only here to be paid to watching over me and taking care of our house.' Erika says to her.

'Really? Then what about you and Sophia? She says you two were like sisters.' Jun pointed out.

'That's true, but-'

'Hey, when we go out anywhere. I'll promise you that I'll treat you like a adult.' Jun promises with a smile on her face.

'Really?' Erika asks in shock.

'Erika, ever since I've first met you. I've taken a small interest into you. My cousin Lin Yi Ling, introduced me to your mother in the restaurant and told her that I've really need a job. I thought that I was care to for a little ten year old, but I'm glad you weren't, because you turned out to be mature, gentle and kind young lady. I feel like that you could be my first friend.' Jun explains with a smile.

'Thanks, Jun!' Erika exclaims as she hugs her.

'No problem.' Jun smiles back.

...

The next day.

Everyone in the Zwingli Vogel household was preparing for Kiku's stay.

They've got a personal guest room for her.

Basch was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. Erika was wearing a light blue t-shirt, a pink checkered skirt that reaches above her knees, a pair white socks and a pair light brown shoes. Jun was wearing a white buttoned up short-sleeved t-shirt, a long modest black skirt that hangs over her shins and a black flats shoes.

A black limousine pulls by in the driveway.

The chauffeur came out and opens the door. The Honda family came out along with Shu.

'Good day, Hiroshi.' Fredli greets them.

'Hello, Fredli.' Hiroshi greeted back. 'Jun, Erika. Can you please escort Kiku and Shu to their guestrooms?'

'Alright.' Erika says going with his commands.

Kiku was wearing a light blue sundress that hung over her ankles and a pair of white shoes.

'You look lovely Kiku.' Erika commented on her dress.

'Thanks.' As they head inside.

...

'Here's your room.' Erika shows her.

'It looks nice.' Kiku compliments it.

'There's also a personal bathroom with a shower to it.'

'Thank. This is very nice of you.'

'Don't thank me. Thank my parents.'

_Meow!_

Jiji came in.

'That's a cute cat!' Kiku coos at the cat.

'Thanks! His name is Jiji.' Erika introduces him.

'Jiji. A in Jiji from **Kiki's Special Delivery Service**?' Kiku asks as she smiles.

'Yes, he is. I loved the movie so I've named him after Jiji.' Erika says as she giggles.

'My family adores Ghibi films along with Disney and **All Dogs go Heaven**.'

'I don't care how I am, but I'll always adore Disney.' Erika says happily.

'Have you ever heard of the newest film, **Maleficent**?'

'Yes, I've seen many trailers of it and I really want to see it, but I'm going have to wait for it to come out in DVD. That's what my parents usually do, because they believe that the theater is always crowded.' Erika says sadly.

'Don't worry. It's still in theaters and a lot less crowded.'

'Shu?'

Shu was leaning up against the edge of the door looking at his phone casually. 'I came here to check up on you. I've overhead your conversation.' He then says to Erika 'I'm Shu by the way.'

'It's nice to meet, Mr Shu. I'm Erika Lillian Vogel.' Erika introduces herself.

'Say Erika, Kiku. Would you two like to a movie theater. I think that I can arrange that. It's premiering tonight.' Shu says with a smile.

'Really?' Erika asks gleefully.

'Yeah, it will be the five of us. Me, you two lovely ladies, Jun and Basch.'

'Yes! It's the first that I've been to a movie theater.' Erika cheers happily.

'Same here!' Kiku says excitedly, then asks Erika. 'Hey, Erika. Would you like to go out for lunch together? I saw a nice little restaurant not far from here.'

'Why sure!'

...

_'Sometimes I wonder how Alfred or Arthur would be able to this off.' _Yao thought to himself in frustration.

He was escorting Erika and Kiku to a small restaurant. They were currently waiting for their order to come up.

'Erika Lillian Vogel. Is that you?' A voice spoke up.

_'No way that can't be!' _Yao thought in horror as he looked at the voice.

A young woman with curly ash brown hair that reached to her mid back and forest green eyes. She was a short-sleeved purple dress that covers her knees and a pair purple high heels. Erzsébet Héderváry. A good friend of Erika's and used to date her cousin Roderich. Yao also seems to know her.

'Erzse? Is that you?' Erika asks in shock.

'Yes.' Erzsébet answers excitedly as she hugs her. 'I've never thought of seeing you hear without your family and Sophia. What's going here?'

Erika explains the situation and introduces the newer to her old friend.

'This Kiku Honda and my new maid, Jun Lan Chan.' Erika introduces them.

'Nice to you.' Says Erzsébet them with a smile, but Yao could tell that she trying her best not to laugh when she looked at him and recognized him.

'Erzsébet, what's going on here?'

Two men came in.

One young man with wheat blond hair and curious green eyes. He was a pair of glasses and a blue office suit. He was Eduard von Bock. A friend of Erzsébet and another person that Yao knows.

The other man was a much shorter and slightly chubby. He had bright blond hair and friendly looking violent eyes. He was wearing light brown suit. He was Timo Väinämöinen. An another friend of Erzsébet and Yao obviously knows.

'I've just ran into an old friend of mine.' Erzsébet answers with a smile.

Timo and Eduard both seem to recognize Yao right through his disguise and their own mixed reactions under their poker faces. Timo was giving a look of pure respect and amusement. Eduard had the look of disbelief and shock.

'Well we've got to leave right now.' Erzsébet says to Erika. 'It's nice meeting you here Erika. Please tell Basch and Roderich that I've said 'hi'.'

'Okay, I will.' Erika calls back.

_'I swear that this has to be the most embarrassing moment in my life. Wearing a dress in front of my...' _Yao thought to himself in embarrassment.

...

'HAHAHA! Yao Wang. You're the most unbelievable person that I've ever met.' Erzsébet laughed loudly as they were in the car.

As they drive off.

'I can see why that they call him the top spy.' Eduard says he drove the car.

As they park and went into the O HQ.

'My parents have known his parents. I'm not surprised.' Timo says.

They entered the building.

'The boss is back.' Toris says looking at Timo and his crew.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 7.**

**Himeko is still on O Agency's tail.**

**Elise allows Erika and Basch to leave the house, but only when Jun and Shu is with them.**

**Kiku has finally moved in.**

**Toris, Feliks and Natalia are spies that work together.**

**Jason has left a request to those whom ever find his note. Which is Team Red.**

**Erika forming a friendship with Jun and Kiku.**

**We finally get to meet Erzsébet, Timo and Eduard. Timo is the boss of the O agency, because he's awesome.**

**Read and Review.**


	8. The first night out and the fight

**Hello, guys! Welcome to Chapter 8 of Crossdresser with a Crush.**

**Thanks for those whom reviewed, followed and added to favorites.**

**Sunan is Thailand**

**Kumar Sarin is India **

**Kit: I'm glad. I felt that we need to know more about other people in O Agency aside of the Red Team. They do become useful.**

**There will be some awesome action.**

**Trigger warning: Violence and blood.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

'I'm so excited! I can't believe that I'm going to the movie theater for the first time.' Erika says excitedly.

'Please, calm down Erika.' Jun says.

'I'm sorry, but the movie theater is so big and exciting.' Erika says as they enter the movie theater.

'I'll get the tickets.' Shu says.

'I'll use the bathroom, first.' Basch says.

'I'm going get some snacks.' Kiku says.

Jun and Erika walks over to the concession stand with Kiku. As they were waiting. Kiku and Erika chatted. Jun notices a very familiar young woman in the line. She stared at her. Jun stared back.

Jun couldn't help, but say: 'Lin?'

'Y- I mean JUN?'

...

A group of five enters the theater. Three guys and two familiar girls.

'I feel like that it was a great idea to see **Maleficent **late.' Lin says. 'Especially, on our break.' She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

'Yeah it's nice to take a day off.' Lien sighs. She was wearing a brown t-shirt and tan shorts.

'You seemed tired out Lien.' Smiles a young man. He spiky dark brown hair, golden eyes glasses framing his face and slightly tan skin. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of tan pants and a pair brown shoes. He was Sunan. A close friend of Lin and Lien.

'It's been a long and stressful day.' Lien replies. 'I feel like that a trip to a movie theater with my friends make me feel better.' She smiles.

'I'm glad that you're socializing more Lien. You used to be shy and rarely ever smiles.' Sunan pointed out.

Lien blushes slightly at the comment, 'Thanks, Sunan.'

'This sounds like a great idea.' Another man says. He had ebony hair, dark brown eyes and a tan skin. He was wearing a red t-shirt and tan pants. He was Kumar Sarin. An Indian broad way actor. Lin and Lien were working on the costume designs of the stage show. 'I've fell in love with trailer when I first saw it, but never got the time to see it.'

'I'll watch anything that has Angelina Jolie in it.' Alin agrees. He was wearing a cherry red button up short-sleeved shirt and brown pants. He invited himself.

'Why are you here, again?' Lin asks in an annoyed tone.

'What? I love Angelina Jolie movies.' Alin says innocently.

'You're buying your own tickets.' Lin says.

'That was I going to do.'

'Why do you act like that with him?' Kumar asks Lin.

'I'm not really a fond of him much.' Lin answers, 'He flirted with me the second he saw me.'

'Oh, I see.'

'Come on Kumar. Let's go to the concession stand.'

As they were waiting in line. Lin notices three young women. Two Asian women and a small blonde girl.

One was a really cute blonde girl. Lin could tell that the girl seems to be a lot older than she looks, despite her youthful looking face. She looked familiar...

The Asian girl whom seem to be a bit taller than the blonde girl. She seemed more mature looking, but does seem to be very excited. She was talking to the blonde girl.

The tallest of the trio was looking at Lin with a dumbfounded look on her face. She stared back at her. _'She looks familiar, too... WAIT that's...'_

Yao called out, 'Lin?'

'Y - I mean JUN?' Lin calls back.

'Lin, you know this strange woman?' Kumar asks.

'Miss Jun... you know her?' Asks Kiku.

'Yes... she's my cousin.' Yao says. Well it's true that Yao is her cousin.

'She's my cousin that came from China.' Lin added along.

Soon Shu, Basch, Sunan, Lien and Alin walked into the scene.

'What's going on here?' Basch asked in a firm tone.

'Calm down, Basch.' Erika says. 'We just met Jun's cousin.'

Lin quickly shoots Lien a 'help me' look as she recognizes Yao.

'Jun Lan Chan?' Lien asks in shock. 'Is that you?'

'Hi, Lien.' Yao says, then asks 'How's everything going?'

'I'm fine. Lin and I are working in a broad way play that's going to happen within a mouth.' Lien says.

'Yeah, we're working as the costume designers and make up artists.' Lin adds.

'Really? That sounds interesting.' Kiku says sounding interested. 'I'm Kiku Honda, it's nice to meet you.'

'I'm Shu.'

'I'm Sebastian Zwingli, but please call me Basch.'

'I'm Erika Lillian Vogel. Please, don't judge my appearance. I'm really 18 years old.'

'I'm Jun Lan Chan. Lin's cousin.'

'I'm Lin Yi Ling.'

'I'm Lien Chi Pham. Lin's friend.'

'I'm Sunan. A friend of Lin and Lien.'

'I'm Alin Sala. Lin's boyfriend.'

'No you're not.'

'I'm Kumar Sarin. An actor of the play that Lin and Lien work in.'

The movie won't start soon everyone got to know each other.

'You're a actor? Which part do you play?' Asks Shu.

'I play as the guy who gets angry and kicks something, then stub my toe.' Kumar answers awkwardly.

'So you're a first actor?' Shu asks in interest.

'Yeah...'

'That's fine. I've the same role in my high school play.'

Lin and Erika chat.

'So you're the girl who Jun is watching over?' Lin asks Erika, as she secretly squeals in her head. _'She's so cute!'_

'Yes.' Erika says in an upset tone. 'Though, I'm too old for this.'

'Your parents still baby you around?'

'Yes.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.'

Basch, Sunan, Kiku and Lien were talking peacefully.

Alin appears by Yao's side.

'I have a message for you, Yao.' Alin says.

'What is that Alin?' Yao asks.

'Never let your guard down. The Honda family is possibly targeting the Zwingli Vogel family.' Alin whispers in his ear.

'What?' Yao asks in shock.

'Alright guys it's time to go in.' Shu says.

Yao hesitantly follows them in.

Little did they know is that someone's watching them.

...

'I bet that they're going to talk about the whole Honda situation.' Feliks whispers excitedly.

'Calm down, Feliks.' Toris says. 'Please help me out Natalia. Natalia?'

Natalia seems to be focusing on something from the windows.

'Natalia!'

'Oh! Pipe it down Feliks.' She says harshly.

_'She seems to notice something out there.' _Toris thought.

'Does she to notice that feeling that we're being watched, too.' Feliks states.

Before Toris could say anything Timo soon speaks up.

'I called everyone here for a reason.' Timo announces.

Everyone in the O HQ has gathered together in the cafeteria.

'I want everyone to focus on finding out on the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance. The Red team has found out that the Honda is more dangerous than we thought they would.' Eduard states. 'We found out that three wanted criminals, the Roberson kids, were working with them. They were hired to abduct Erika Vogel to see them how the family reacted.'

Erzsébet fills in, 'However Erika, luckily, taught one of those bastards to never miss with her.' She smirks at that, then continues, 'Arthur, Yao, Ivan and Alfred found them in the abandoned drive in the out skirts of the city. Erika manage to escape on her own, but Jason was still after her. She was lucky that Alfred and Co arrived. Yao kicked his ass. Arthur erased her memories and replaced them with her being jumped.'

Timo finishes the rest, 'Jason killed himself while Alfred and Arthur's guards were down. He killed himself with a suicide pill. He left a note long before they abducted Erika. Saying that the Honda has possibly killed his siblings, too. He wants us to take down the Honda cooperation to be taken down so that others won't suffer the same fate they did.'

The crowd soon began to whisper.

'Everyone settle down!' Alfred says as he steps in. 'We need to focus! We heard many rumors that many other companies were put out of business after meeting the Honda company. The owners usually leave the city right after that.'

'These people are no laughing matter.' Arthur, whom rarely agrees with Alfred, spoke up, 'They are a major threat to other companies, businesses and even the city.'

'We need to expose the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance true faces.' Francis says.

'They killed off criminals that didn't deserve to be killed.' Ivan adds in.

'They involved an innocent girl in their schemes.' Matthew joins in.

Pretty everyone started to agree with plan.

'This is going to be an interesting mission!' Feliks cheers.

'Feliks, please quiet down.' Toris says in a panicking tone. 'Natalia what do you think- Natalia?'

Natalia seem left.

'Come on! Let's go find her!' Feliks says.

...

'I'm going to use the bathroom real quick.' Erika says.

'We're half way through the movie.' Jun hisses.

'I know, but I'll be quick.' Erika says as she leaves. Makes her way to the restroom. After she finishes she heads back quickly to the theater, but only to bump into someone.

'I'm sorry.' Apologizes a young man.

'You don't need apologize.' Erika says. As she finds herself looking at the man. He looked pretty handsome. He had jet black hair with bangs that covered his forehead and ruby-red eyes that she couldn't that her eyes of. He was wearing a buttoned up t-shirt and black pants.

'It's fine Miss. It's my fault for not focusing on where I was going.' He says with a charming smile.

'Alright. I have to go now.' Erika quickly leaves. As she returns to the theater.

...

Himeko was hiding on a nearby window listening to the whole announcement.

'It looks like that we've got some good details that Hiroshi's going to like.' She says with a smirk. She traveled her way the near by forest close the O HQ. There was an abandoned parking lot. That's where her motorcycle was parked. As she made her way to parking lot. 'What that hell?'

Himeko's motorcycle's wheels were popped off, like as someone stabbed them.

Suddenly, Himeko lefts her head quickly ducks as a knife flew pass her.

'You're a lot quicker then I thought.' Natalia commented as she stepped out into the clearing.

'So you knew that I was watching?' Himeko asks.

'I've sensed you the whole time.' She says as she tosses another knife at her, but Himeko quickly dodges.

'Very clever child.' She says, then brought out three kunais and threw them at Natalia one by one.

Natalia dodges them quickly, but the second one hit her by grazing her upper arm, but she ignored it.

Himeko dashes right straight towards Natalia with her yari.

Natalia quickly dodges the attack, then asks 'What is this? The middle ages?' As she looks at spear in the Japanese woman's hands.

'I prefer playing with weapons that we use to fight silently.' Himeko says, before charging towards her at full speed.

Natalia trying her best avoid Himeko's attacks and received many cuts. _'She's damn fast.' _She was about to grab another knife, but Himeko manage to stab right through her hand, then quickly kicked her into stomach hard so she won't scream in pain.

'I honestly wished to get away without harming anyone or getting into a fight,' Himeko says as pins Natalia to ground. She looked up at her anger and pain. Natalia was ready to pass out from the cuts. She raises her yari up. 'But you left me no choice child.' Himeko was about to deliver her final blow.

_Click_

Himeko tensed as she feels a new presents behind her.

'Don't you dare harm her any further.' Toris growls with venom in his voice. Keeping his gun firmly pointed at Himeko's head.

Himeko then smirks, 'Alright, then.' She then whirls around and kicks gun of out his hands.

Toris quickly dodges the next blow, then does the same thing. Kicking the spear out of her hands.

'So you prefer hand to hand combat instead?' She asks.

'If means by stopping you and paying you back for hurting my friend, then yes.' Toris says. With that he threw a punch towards her head, but she quickly dodges it.

Himeko quickly delivers kick, but he blocks it.

They fought like this for a while. Both of them have a few bruises, broken ribs and hands.

'THEY'RE OVER THERE!' Feliks shouted from the distance.

_'I need to get out of here fast!' _Himeko thought quickly, then quickly stabbed Toris into the stomach her hidden.

Toris though was quick enough to quick enough to cover his stomach with his hands, but it still right his hands and cutting though his stomach. He's eyes widen with pain and shock. He quickly fell to his knees as blood poured out of his wounds.

'TORIS! NATALIA!' Feliks yells in shock at the sight of his fallen friends. 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THEM YOU BITCH.'

As reinforcement arrives surrounding Himeko. 'Freeze!'

'I'll not surrender.' She exclaimed as brought out something. A smoke bomb, but before she was a about to use it. A small needle hits her shoulder, but she threw anyway.

Smoke covers her escape. 'FIND HER!' Shouted the commander.

While Toris and Natalia were taken to the in to the HQ's underground hospital.

...

With Erika and co. They just finished watching the movie and were at a frozen yogurt store.

'I love the movie!' Kiku says.

'I really love how forgiveness was the cure rather than 'true love's first kiss'.' Erika says.

'Disney's doing a good job at twisting things.' Lin says happily.

'I wonder if Prince Philip will ever marry Aurora.' Lien wonders.

'Maleficent may warn him. 'If you EVER use Aurora for your own selfish reasons, then I'll put a curse on you where permanently turn into a little fly.'' Shu says mimicking Maleficent's voice as everyone laughs.

'I really loved those little creatures that threw the mud around.' Kumar laughs at the moment.

'I love how the prince was carried around throughout the castle.' Sunan remembering that moment.

'That's the best part!' Alin snickers.

'It was okay...' Basch says, calmly. Having no other word to describe it.

'Jun. What do you think of the movie?' Erika asks.

'Huh? Oh. Uh... it was pretty good.' Jun says with a smile. _'Why is it that I have a bad feeling that something bad is going in the O HQ?'_

Soon the group begins to part their ways.

'Thank you for joining us to watch the movie together with us.' Lin says.

'Thanks, I'm glad that we got to know each other.' Erika says with a smile.

'Lin, maybe when you have a day off, maybe you, me, Lien and Erika can go to the mall together.' Kiku quickly suggests. Hoping to do actual girl things with her new female friends.

'That doesn't sound like a bad idea.' Lien, before adding 'Just do drag us to random stores to find the right dresses for us like you did last time with me.' She says to Lin with a glare.

'What? You asked to help you together dress for you.' Lin says innocently.

'What are you talking about?' Jun asks curiously.

'Long story.' Lien answers.

'Erika! Kiku! It's time to go now.' Basch says impatiently. He was tired and wants to get home as soon as possible.

'Alright.'

As the group returns to the Zwingli Vogel household. Erika fell asleep like a light on the way back. So Jun carries her to her room places her in bed. 'Good night.' She whispers, then leaves.

_'It feels like that she's either my fairy god mother or knight.' _Erika thought.

...

'NATALIA! WHAT HAPPENED?' Sophia came in crying as she hears the news on her sister.

'Calm down, sis. She doesn't have as much damage as Toris.' Ivan says, but deep down. He was ranging furiously that someone has harmed his younger sister.

Feliks paced around impatiently.

Soon the doctor came out.

'Natalia's injuries aren't as bad as Toris's. She'll might wake up within a few hours. For Toris, he has a bruises, broken ribs, a huge stab wound that went right through both hands, his figures are broken from the punches he gave out and a hole that opened up his stomach slightly.' The doctor continues, 'Luckily the stab wound went only opened his stomach and didn't touch any of his organs. He'll be fine. He might wake up within a day or two. Though both of them have to stay home and rest for a few days.'

'Thanks for telling us.' Sophia says.

'Mr. Braginski.' Man came in. 'We've found the young woman passed out a not far from she escaped. She's currently asleep and may wake up within an hour. Then you can question her.'

'Good.' Ivan says.

'I want to join your interrogation.' Feliks says. 'I get the best information from this woman, because Toris and Natalia didn't take their time to take her down with no reason.'

'I'm joining, too.' Sophia says. 'No one gets away with almost killing my siblings.'

Ivan finds himself unable to say 'no', because for once he himself never felt afraid of seeing his sweet and the weird goofball being so furious and serious. 'Fine, but we'll have to wait for HIM to arrive.'

* * *

**That's it for chapter 8.**

**What do you think? **

**Erika and Kiku finally went to the movie theaters for first.**

**We get to meet Lin, Lien and Alin again. Along with Sunan and Kumar.**

**Kiku and Erika hope to have more girl bonding with Lin and Lien. **

**Erika wonders if Jun/Yao is really fairy god mother or her knight shining in armor.**

**We also get to see Toris, Natalia and Himeko are truly made of. A serious Feliks and a furious Sophia.**

**Who's this 'him' that Ivan was talk about? **

**Yeah, tranquilizers aren't like what you usually see in Hollywood where the person passes out within seconds when a tranquilizers hit them. They could take minutes or hours to take effect. Or even kill you or not even work at all. Plus, there's many different types that I'm not bothering to get into.**

**Please read and review. **


	9. The Ally

**Hello guys! Welcome to the 9th chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush! **

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites. **

**I don't own Hetalia, Cinderella and All Dogs go to Heaven.**

* * *

During the night.

Kiku makes her way to Jun's room and knocked at her door. She really wanted to tell someone her secret. It has to be Jun.

'Hello?' Jun asks softly.

'Excuse me Jun, but may I can in with you for a second. I need to talk to privately.' Kiku says.

'What is it?' She asks.

'Please, let me in and close door. It's a really important secret.'

...

In the interrogation room...

Himeko woke up not long ago. Her black clothes were replaced with a jump suit. Her hands were bandaged up from her fight with Toris and her ribs were broken. Most of this was made in case if she tried to kill herself like Jason. She kept unreadable look her face. She wasn't fazed by the intimidating auras that Ivan, Sophia and Feliks were all giving out. The man watching over her seemed to really want to leave the room as soon as possible.

'Hello, Miss.' Ivan greets her. 'I've see that you've met my younger sister and her friend, da? They seem decided to do some rough play with you.'

Himeko sat there silently. Only if she escaped more quicker, then she'd sent one last message to Shu and tell him to protect Kiku at all costs. Then kill herself, but that damn tranquilizer got the best of her.

'What's your name miss?' Ivan asks.

Himeko still refuses to answer him.

'God damnit! We already know that her name is Himeko!' Feliks exclaims in impatience.

'HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?' Himeko yells in shock.

'Feliks, we're suppose to wait for her to us her name herself.' Ivan says.

'I know, but my friends are lying in a hospital bed and I refuse to stand here do nothing!' Feliks says in frustration, then turns to Himeko and answers 'While your clothes were swapped. We found your ID in you pocket. Along many sharp objects and things that could hurt or kill you.' He adds. 'Also, don't worry. It's was our women that changed your clothes.'

Himeko slightly cursed under her breath. Not really caring who changed her clothes.

'I've found an interesting picture that you carry around.' Sophia finally spoke up. She pulls out a photo of her pocket and showed to Himeko.

Himeko's eyes widen, 'Where did you get that?'

It was a photo of Himeko, Shu and Kiku. A year before she had her surgery.

'Who's the crossdressing boy and the other man?' Asks Ivan.

Himeko didn't say anything.

'We can do this all day if you want.' Ivan says.

'That's Shu.' She referred to the other man. 'That's Kiku Honda.'

'Wait, Kiku Honda? Is she related Hiroshi Honda?' Feliks asks.

'I've heard many rumors about Hiroshi and Aya having a son, but never showed him to the media.' Ivan says, 'We can't find any information about him.'

'I think that his name was like Ryo.' Feliks says.

'I don't think that they'd had another child.'

'Alright! I'll tell you about KYO and Kiku,' Himeko finally gives in, 'But only one condition.'

'What's that?' Feliks asks.

'If you leave Kiku completely out of whatever you're planning to do with the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance.' Himeko says.

'We're listening...' Ivan says.

'Kyo IS Kiku. She's a-'

'Trans woman' A voice says.

Everyone turns to see a familiar man leaning against the wall.

'Mr. Vargas. You made it.' Ivan says.

Himeko's eyes widen.

Lovino Vargas stood there calmly.

...

Yao honestly wasn't really planning to interact with anyone else, except Erika or her parents. Though he never expect, Kiku Honda, the daughter of his major enemy to show up in his guestroom and tell him a really unexpected secret.

'I'm a trans woman.' She admitted.

'... What?' Yao asks unexpectedly.

'It started when I was ten. I used to be known as a boy, named Kyo. When I really start like wearing dresses and acting more like a girl. My parents and my butler, Shu, begin ask me about that. I told them that I want to be referred as a girl and wanted to go by the name of Kiku.' She explained.

Yao nods his head to get her to continue.

She continues, 'My parents took me to a private doctor. They that I've may experience some sex change. My mother and Shu accepted me and called me Kiku. Though, my dad denied it at first, but soon accepts it after that. Though my parents refuses to let me leave the house. I also did some suffer from gender identity disorder throughout the time. That's until I went through surgery. I've felt much better.' Kiku says with a smile.

'Why are you telling ME, of all people?' Yao asks.

'Aren't you a trans woman, too?' She asks innocently.

'What?'

'I'm not sure if anyone else can see it, but you can't fool me. You're either a trans woman... or a strange crossdresser.' Kiku concluded.

_'How am I suppose to answer this?' _Yao thought fearfully.

'Basch, Erika or anyone else know about this?' Yao asks.

'I'm pretty that Mr. Zwingli and Mrs. Vogel knows this, but I'm not sure about Basch or Erika. Their parents were suppose to tell them, but it seems that they've obviously don't know.' Kiku says, 'I'm scared of telling them the truth, because I'm afraid that they'll treat me differently or... worse.'

_'God damnit! What am I supposed to do?' _Yao thought anxiously.

'Also, I've met Basch before when I was a kid. I was still Kyo at the time. He was... my first crush.' Kiku says, 'I felt attached to him. He accepted things that I've liked and he made me feel happy. Most of the other kids that I've played with before I became Kiku, laughed at me and made fun of my likes. Made me happy, even though I've only known him less than a day. Whenever I felt discouraged in my gender identity. I think of his words.'

'Do you still have a crush on him?' Yao asks.

'Yes, he's still grumpy, but kind person that I once knew.' Kiku says.

'Well, you could find the right time to tell him the truth, then hopefully he'll accept.' Yao says.

'Alright, I have to go now.' Kiku says.

'Also, Kiku, I'm actually a crossdresser. I'm hired to protect Erika, but I have to dress as a woman, because her father doesn't like men being near Erika. Please, keep that a secret for me.' Yao adds.

'Okay.' With that Kiku leaves.

_'Maybe the Honda family isn't as bad we think.'_

...

'Lovino Vargas?' Himeko asks in shock. She doesn't know much about the Vargas family personally, but she's seen the family. 'Why are you doing this?'

Sophia, Ivan and Feliks stood there in silence.

'Why? I'm doing this, because I don't want anything to with what my father is truly doing. I don't want to relate to him. Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert and Kiku don't like what their parents are doing and they refuse to fill in their filthy foot steps. So I've got a hold of the O Agency and got them to take down the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance once and for all.' He says. 'Especially, that they're endangering my very close friend and her family.'

'We're also thankful for his right choices.' Sophia says.

'I've heard that you're only doing this, because you believe that they're going to endanger Kiku. Am I right?' Lovino asks.

'... Yes... she's like the little sister that I never had.' Himeko admitted.

'Don't worry, we're going to do everything to make sure that Kiku, the Beilschmidt kids or my brother involved in this.' Lovino says. 'But I also want you to work with me, now.'

'What do you want me to do?' She asks.

'I want you to call your bosses place and tell him false information about us. You find the list of innocent people who they've killed off.' Ivan says.

'... Alright... I will.' Himeko says.

...

Kiku returns to her room to get herself dressed. She put on a beautiful yellow sun dress. She was about to head out to get breakfast, but only to be startled by Basch.

'Basch! You scared me.' Kiku says.

'Sorry.' He apologies awkwardly. 'I was wondering maybe after breakfast, maybe we can go out for a walk together in the park.'

'Really? Yes, I'd love that!' Kiku says excitedly.

...

'What are you doing there Erika?' Jun asks.

Watching Erika play around on her laptop, while Jiji was perched on her shoulder.

'It's a free online RPG website called Fantasy Conquest.' Erika says as she was currently using her character to heal Ravis's character's wounds.

'Really?' Jun asks in full interest.

'Yeah, though I remain neutral whenever there are battles are going on. I'm a princess from a small kingdom. I heal wounds and I can reopen them if they anger me.' Erika says as she talks with Ravis.

Jun looked like that she seem she was putting something together.

'I go by the user name of ShiningStonePrincess.' Erika says. 'I named it after my motherland Liechtenstein, a country located between Austria and Switzerland. It translates into 'Shining Stone'.' Erika says as logs out and looks up at Jun. 'Jun, are you okay?'

She looked shocked. 'I'm sorry, but need to use the bathroom real fast.' Then left.

'That was strange.' Erika says, then the doorbell rang. She went up to answer it. 'Uncle Torvald?'

'Hello, Erika. How are you doing today?' Torvald asks.

'I'm fine. What brings you here?'

'I would like to speak to Fredli.'

...

Shu walks a few steps behind Kiku and Basch. Watching them talk to each other.

'I've used to have a dog named, Pochi. He was my best friend through out my life.' Kiku explains. 'I usually talk to him like he was a person.'

'We've used to have pet goats.'

'So you used to have three goats?' Kiku asks him.

'Yeah. I was only around ten when they died.' Basch explains. 'I remember those days where mom yells at dad whenever they shitted in the house.' He chuckled softly with a smile on his face.

Kiku giggles.

'What?' Basch asks.

'Oh, nothing. It's just nice to see you smile, while you never once smiled since the day I've met you.' She says.

'Oh... thanks.' Basch says, with a blush while scratching the back of his neck.

'It reminds me so much of my father.' Kiku says 'He may be an intimidating man, but he's a nice guy once when you know him.'

'Really?' Basch asks.

'He's a huge fan of Disney, especially **Snow White **and **All Dogs go Heaven**.' Kiku adds, 'He's loves drawing Cinderella and Anne-Marie. He also loves listening to Jazz music.'

'My dad along with Erika, enjoys classical or calm and upbeat music. They can't stand mental nor loud music.' Basch says.

'I love any kind of music. I usually ignore the kind of music I dislike.' Kiku says.

'I have no favorite type. It only depends on my taste.'

'I also really love playing soccer and taking what the hell classes.'

'I like football, which is soccer. My parents prefer calling it football, because they were born in Europe.'

'Oh. I heard of that.'

'It that it's time to head back home.'

As they returned home.

'Hey, Basch! Uncle Torvald is here!' Erika says.

'He is?' Basch asks.

'Wants to talk to us! Including you Kiku.'

They enter Fredli's office. Elise, Fredli and Torvald were all there.

'I would like to ask you guys something.'

...

Yao slumped to the wall.

_'I can't believe that SHE'S the ShiningStonePrincess.' _He thought to himself.

He brought out his phone and texts to Francis.

Francis: So, you're telling me that the girl who you're protecting turns out the one that you've talking to online for almost a year?

Yao: Yes, she does indeed look younger than you think, but does seem more mature.

Francis: So you're now her knight shining armor... in a maid's dress? 

Yao could tell that Francis was obviously smirking at that thought.

Yao: You've got that right.

Francis: It looks like that you've got a really usually relationship here.

Yao: You can say that again.

'Jun! Get down here, please.' Elise's calls out.

'COMING!' Yao quickly shots a text to Francis. He then heads down. He sees everyone along with a man that looked familiar.

'Jun! We're going camping!' Erika exclaims excitedly.

'What?' He asks.

'Within five days we're going to go camping with Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich and Edwin!' Erika cheers.

Yao just stands there for a few seconds, before asking, 'What the hell did I miss?'

* * *

**That's it for chapter 9!**

**Yao and Kiku interacted. He knows her secret. He personally doesn't see her as much of a threat as the Honda Cooperation is.**

**Basch and Kiku get some time together.**

**Himeko is forced to join on the O Agency's side.**

**Lovino was the one that reported the suspension of the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance and sides with O.**

**Yao has discovered that Erika's the ShiningStonePrincess.**

**Guess what?**

**The next few ****chapters we're having a camping arc!**

**We'll get to see Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich and Edwin. Along a few other characters.**

**Those of who wonder Edwin is. Hint: Himaruya says that he looks a little Iceland with twin braids and Liech mistook him as a girl. **

**Please read and review! **


	10. The camping trip part 1

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 10th chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush!**

**This is the start of the camping arc!**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Kit: Thanks! I'm glad that you like this. **

**Congratulations to those guessed that Edwin's Kugelmugel.**

**Cody Thompson is Australia**

**Levi Thompson is Hutt River**

**Tanya Thompson is Wy**

**Lucas Green is New Zealand**

**Keith P Jones is Molossia**

**Sven Oxenstierna is Ladonia**

**Adamo is Seborga**

**Kuzey is TRNC**

**Stelios is Cyprus**

**Yuki is Nikko Nikko**

**Lan Wang is Yao's mother**

**Shang Wang is Yao's father**

**I don't own Hetalia nor My Little Pony. **

* * *

Yao finds himself standing in a forest. He remembered five days ago he was told that he was going to go camping with Erika's cousins. _'I can't believe that I'm going camping for four days.' _He thought in a slightly annoyed tone. He was wearing a cherry red t-shirt and a pair of tan shorts. Showing off his legs that he has forced himself in shaving.

They were in park that welcomes campers. They were in a camping ground that was shaped like a del cul sac, except there are camping sites instead of houses. In the center of the del cul sac like camping grounds was the restrooms where you use the bathroom or shower at anytime. There are also cabinets, hotels and SUV parks. They had lake not to far away where you swimming, fishing or boating. Along with a snack bar, gift shop and nature exhibit. There's also a hiking trail that leads you a beautiful view of the of the park. Also a cycling road.

'Miss Jun.'

Yao turned and looked down the young boy around twelve years old. He had long pale hair pulled into two braids, a hair curl that stuck out and soft violet eyes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and dark green shorts. He was Edwin Edelstein, the younger brother of Roderich Edelstein and Erika's cousin.

'What is it Edwin?' Yao asks calmly.

'We need your help building the tents.' He says calmly.

'Yeah, Jun everyone needs participate.' Erika says as she was teaching Kiku how to build a tent. They were building three tents. A large one for Basch, Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich and Shu to sleep in. A medium one for Kiku, Erika and Edwin to sleep in. A small one for Yao, because "Jun prefers sleeping alone".

'We'll help you build your tent Jun!' Kiku says, 'Why won't you help out ours?'

'Alright!' Yao says as heads over and helps out.

Everyone was building their tents, except Roderich and Edwin, whom were collecting fire wood for the camp fire.

'It's been my first time ever camping.' Kiku says. 'My parents refused to got out, because they're afraid that something might go wrong.'

'Don't you worry about that Kiku. My family and I have gone camping many times.' Erika says.

Yao ignored their conversation. Remembered when his parents were still alive. They took him, Chen and Jia camping...

_Flashback mode now activated! _

_'Yao! Mom! Chen! Look what we got while fishing!' Exclaimed a little boy around 8 years old. He had long dark brown hair pulled into a short ponytail and beaming amber eyes filled with excitement. He was wearing a bright red t-shirt and a brown pair of pants. He was Jia Li Wang, the Yong estate of the Wang family. He came running into the campsite._

_'What is Jia?' Asked a woman. She had raven black hair pulled into a bun and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt and tan pants. She was Lan Wang, the wife of Shang Wang and the mother of Yao. She was keeping the camp fire going._

_'Dad caught a fish! A trout!' Jia said excitedly._

_'Is it a big one?' Asked a young boy whom was around 10 years old. He was combed black hair and golden eyes with glasses that were framing his face. He was a dark shirt and black pants. He was Chen Wang, middle child of the Wang family. He was currently playing a card game with his older brother Yao... and winning._

_'Dammit! How do you keep winning?' Yao hissed in frustration. He was 11 years old at the time and used have really short hair, before growing it out._

_'Yao, what did I tell you about using your language young man?' Asks a man as he arrives into the camp ground. He long jet black hair pulled into a ponytail and a golden eyes. He was Shang Wang, the husband of Lan Wang and the father of Yao. He was wearing a dark shirt and tan pants. He was currently carrying a white bucket and two fishing rods._

_'Sorry, dad.' Yao apologized._

_'It's fine son. Just don't it, until your older, but don't say it out loud and only to yourself.' He says. 'Now let's see the fish that we brought back.' As places the bucket down. In there was a small trout._

_'It's definitely not a keeper.' Yao said bluntly._

_'Hey! We've waited for an hour to at least catch one fish from the stupid lake.' Jia said in a annoyed tone. 'I'm going to take Gary home__ and keep as a my pet.'_

_'Gary?' Chen asked in an amused tone._

_'I'm surprised that he's already came up with a quick name for the fish.' Yao whispered._

_'Uh, Jia, honey, we can't do that.' Lan said. 'He wouldn't last long with us.'_

_'But, I'll take good care of him.' He tried to convince her, 'I promise.'_

_'What about his family?' She asked him. 'They would be worried about him.'_

_'She's only doing this only because she doesn't want to clean its tank and buy it food.' Yao whispers to Chen knowingly._

_'No! Gary's going to stay with me.' Jia said as he took the buck from Shang and walked off it._

_..._

_Later that night._

_Yao woke up to movement outside. He looked outside to see Jia and Chen walking off somewhere._

_Yao quietly follows them. They were at the dock of the lake and dumped the bucket outside._

_'Sorry Gary, but you have to go home.' Jia said._

_'Don't worry, he'll come back and greet you next year.' Chen said._

_'Yeah right. It's not like that the fish will even make it to the next year. If he did, he'd swimming away from him.' Yao said bluntly to himself._

_Flashback mode now off!_

_'I was a really smart mouth brat back, then.' _Yao thought to himself as he finished helping out with building the tent.

'Edwin! I see that you made it!' A slightly familiar voice says.

'That sounded like...' Yao said to himself.

It was Arthur's little brother, Peter Kirkland, he hardly knew the kid, but he prayed to himself that the boy won't see right through him.

'Peter! Wait up!' A young girl around his age says. She had curly dark brown hair pulled into a high side ponytail, wooden brown eyes and slightly tan skin. She was wearing a white tank top and tan shorts. She was Tanya Thompson, a friend of Peter. 'You walk too fast.'

Right behind her was a tall young man around 17 years old. He had light brown hair with an odd crooked hair curl sticking out and lime green-eyed. He was wearing a light lime green shirt and tan pants. He was Adamo, the cousin of Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. 'Hello, Gilbert! Ludwig! How are you guys doing?' He asks cheerfully.

'Hello, Adamo! We're fine.' Ludwig says with a small smile.

'We're going to have the best camping trip ever!' Gilbert says excitedly.

'Hey, Erika. Would you like to meet the rest of my friends?' Edwin asks Erika.

'Why sure! I'd love to meet your friends.' Erika says.

'I'm coming with you.' Yao says.

'We'll meet at the lakeside!' Gilbert tells her.

'Peter, Tanya, this my cousin, Erika.' Edwin introduces her.

'Hello, it's nice to meet you.' She smiles.

'I'm her maid, Jun.' Yao quickly introduces his alias name.

'Nice to meet you mam!' Peter says. 'I'm Peter Kirkland!'

'I'm Tanya Thompson.' Tanya says.

'Peter, I thought that your brother couldn't take you here.' Edwin says as they walked off.

'Cody brought me here.' Peter answers.

_'Thank goodness!' _Yao thought to himself. It would be the most awkward thing ever if he ever had encountered anyone else that he knows. Though he is wearing shorts and not a dress. Then again he has just shaved his legs last night.

They made their way to Tanya's campsite. Where there are two young men and a teenage boy there.

'Hey! Tanya, Peter! We've just finished setting the tents up!' A young calls out. He had messy dark brown hair, amber eyes shining brightly and tan skin. He was wearing a dark green tank top and tan pants. He was Cody Thompson, the oldest brother of the Thompson siblings.

'It's about time.' Tanya says.

'Edwin's here! He also wanted introduce you guys to his cousin and her maid.' Peter says.

'It's nice to meet, I'm Erika Lillian Vogel. Please don't judge my appearance. I'm really 18 years old.' She says.

'I'm her maid Jun.' Yao introduces himself.

'It's nice to meet you! I'm Cody Thompson! I'm the older brother of Tanya and Levi. Best friend of Lucas Green. Baby sitting Peter and Keith.' Cody says proudly.

'I'M NOT A F*CKING BABY!' A voice yells out from within the tent, whom might be Keith.

'HEY! Watch your language! There are children around here.' Erika scolds whoever is speaking in the tent.

The whole group, except Erika and Keith, bursts out with laughter.

'She really showed him.' Peter says.

_'This is another reason why I like working for her.' _Yao thought.

'You should never curse around children.' She says.

'I'm Levi by the way. You've it right on time, too. Because we're going to play some volleyball on the lake side.' A teenage boy says calmly. He had wavy wheat brown hair and light brown eyes. A white buttoned up short-sleeved shirt and purple pants. He was Levi Thompson, the middle sibling. 'We're just waiting for Keith to get of the tent.'

'Was it really a good idea to bring him onto this trip?' Asks another man. He had curly light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was a ruby-red vest and brown pants. He was Lucas Green, a friend of the Thompson siblings. 'I have a strong feeling that he'll throw a fit the first three seconds steps out here.'

'I HEARD THAT!' Yells a young teenage boy. He had jet black hair help up by gel, dark brown eyes and a pair of sunglasses on his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white pants.

'This is Keith P Jones.' Levi introduces him.

_'Jones? Don't tell me that he's...' _ Yao thought.

'Did I had to come here, too?' Keith asked in annoyance.

'Your brother, Alfred, says that you should at least get out more often.' Levi says.

'Alright, let's go to the f*cking lakeside and get this over with.' Keith groans in annoyance.

'Watch your language.' Erika says in a commanding tone.

'Don't tell me what to do, bitch.'

_Slap!_

Everyone froze on spot.

Keith finds himself holding his cheek in pain and looks down at Yao in annoyance, but then finds himself shaking in fear slightly.

'Don't you _ever _refer Erika that way.' Yao growls coldly. 'Erika's trying to tell you to stop giving out a negative attitude. We're in a public place with children and she doesn't like you cursing in front of them.'

'Jun! Please, don't that!' Erika exclaims. 'He isn't your responsibility!'

'I'm sorry, but I hate it when people are rude to you like that for no reason.' Yao apologies.

'You guys go ahead.' Lucas says telling the others to leave and bringing out his phone.

'Maybe it's because I didn't want to be out here in this f*cking the first place.' Keith says in annoyance.

'KEITH P JONES! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?' A voice spoke up loudly.

_'No way! That's...' _Yao's eyes widen.

'You called Alfred?' Keith asks in shock looking at Lucas holding up his phone with the speaker on.

'THAT'S RIGHT! You big brother is NOT happy at this.' Alfred's voice yells from the other side of the phone. 'Is true that you've just cursed at a young girl?'

'But, she was bossing me around when she barely knew me.' Keith says annoyance.

'He was cursing in front of children. Which was something that Erika doesn't like.' Yao spoke up. He prayed that Alfred didn't blurt anything out, but he knew that Alfred is willing to side with him.

'What did I tell you about cursing in public? It's already embarrassing enough with you cursing around in public, but getting a phone call is another thing.' He says. 'I want you to apologize for your rude behavior towards this young lady.'

'I've also been slapped by the girl's girlfriend. Isn't that a punishment enough?' Keith asks in annoyance. 'I'd rather go to my tent instead.'

'If does help you think of you've done then so be it.' Alfred says.

'Fine!' Keith says as he walks off.

'I'm sorry for my brother's rude behavior. He's a rough time in his life.' Alfred apologies through the phone. 'He's nice once you know him.'

'It's fine Mr. Alfred.' Erika says.

'Don't call me Mr, please. I'm only 19 years old.' Alfred says kindly.

'Sorry for interrupting you.' Lucas says. 'You guys can go now.' He says to Yao and Erika.

'Alright.' Erika says.

They walked their way down to the lake.

'Erika, I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you like that.' Yao says calmly. 'He has no right to insult you like that.'

'It's fine, Jun.' Erika smiles. 'I'm pretty sure that Basch would do it a lot worse.'

'That's nice.' He then suggests 'Maybe when we get to lake we can skip some rocks together.'

'That's a great idea!' Erika says with a smile.

...

'Kiku how's everything going so far?' Ludwig asks her.

They were currently at the lakeside. Kiku was just back looking at the beautiful view. While the others are all over the place.

'It's fine.' She answers, 'We've went to the movies earlier.'

'How was it?' He asks.

'Erika and I acted like children during Christmas. It was the first time for the both of us.'

'Does Erika and Basch know?'

'Their parents never told them. I'm nervous about telling them.'

'They are accepting people, but they don't like being lied to.'

'I'm going to take my time, then tell them.'

'That's a good move.'

'Kiku.' Basch says as he came up to them. 'Would like me to give a tour around the park?'

'Why sure! I'd love too!' She gets up and walks off with Basch.

...

'This a beautiful view.' Tanya says as she looks put that lake side view.

'It's the best piece of art work!' Edwin says excitedly.

'Hey! Do you play some volleyball?' Peter asks them.

'Sure why not.' Tanya says.

They head out to a ball. Peter was about to get the ball another kid was about to get it.

'Hey! I saw it first!' Peter says.

'That's too bad.' Say the other boy. He had fiery red hair and bright blue eyes filled with arrogance. A blue t shirt and brown pants.

'We now have it first.' Says another boy with messy brown hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin. He was a light pink shirt and tan pants.

'Hey, Sven, Kuzey. Please don't be arrogant about it. Why can't we share?' Says the third member of the party. A young boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a shirt and white pants.

'We wanted the ball first Yuki.' Says Sven. 'It's the entertaining I like. Everything is boring and there's no computers to entertain me.'

'HEY! Instead of fighting over the ball. Why won't we just play volleyball together?' Tanya suggests.

'Great idea, Tanya!' Edwin says agreeing with her suggestions.

'I like that idea, too!' Yuki says like the idea.

'What about you guys?' Asks Peter agreeing as well.

'I don't mind having another side to play against.' Kuzey says with a smirk.

'I bet my group can beat you!' Sven says.

'Bring it on!' Peter accepts.

'Please don't turn this into a hard core competition.' Yuki and Tanya says unison.

...

'Hey, guys. Where's Keith and Lucas?' Asks Levi as he sees Erika and Jun come into the lake side area.

'Well.' Erika says.

'Lucas called his brother, again didn't he?' Cody guesses.

'This happens a lot. Doesn't it?' Jun asks.

'Pretty much.' Adamo says.

'Anyways, we'll go talk things out with him.' Levi says.

'We're one of his few friends.' Adamo says as they left.

'That's really nice of them.' Erika says.

'I'm surprised that they're still friends.' Jun comments.

'A lot of people say that. My brother is tough as nails and Adamo is a really loyal person.' Cody says. 'Mind if I join you on whatever you're planning to do?'

'Sure! We're going to skip some rocks.' Erika says.

They walked their way down to the lake side, while picking up some rocks on the way. They started tossing them.

'Can you please, tell me more about Adamo, Levi and Keith?' Jun asks in full interest.

'Why sure! Levi's a polite, calm and patient young man, but he's the kind of guy that should never anger. Adamo can a ditzy young play boy, but he's also have some mature moments. Keith maybe rude, grumpy and harsh at first, but he's really nice guy after taking a long time knowing him. I heard that he really likes **My little Pony**.' Cody says.

Erika giggles, 'That's cute. My brother is almost like Keith, but doesn't curse and rude. He's more socially awkward.' She explains it to him.

...

Roderich watches Erika talk to Jun and Cody from the distances.

'Hey, Roddy! What are you doing?' Gilbert asks.

'Nothing.' He says in annoyance.

'Your looking at Lilli, aren't you?'

'... Yes, I'm watching over her.'

'You also have that protective aura on you.' Gilbert pointed out. 'What is it?'

'Nothing.'

'Your lies can't get pass by the awesome Gilbert.'

'Fine, it's about that new maid.'

'What? The Chinese lady caring for Erika?' Gilbert looks at Jun. 'I don't see anything bad about her. She's better than some creepy guy hired to watch over her.'

'I know.'

'You have to admit that she's kind of hot.'

'You better not hit on her.'

'Why would I hit on her?' Gilbert asks in shock, 'She's a absolute saint sent from heaven to protect little Lilli.'

'You weren't there that day when I saw her carrying Erika.' Roderich says.

'What makes you think that?'

'I feel that Erika wasn't mugged, because Ludwig and Feliciano found her stuff on the ground.' Roderich pointed out. 'That doesn't sound like what a mugger would do.'

'You do got a point, but Erika herself believes that she was either mugged or jumped.' Gilbert says.

'I'm not sure what to say, but I feel like that something big is going to happen between those two.' Roderich says.

'What makes you think th-'

'MR. RODERICH!' Shu came running up to them. 'The kids are getting into a fight!'

'Shit.'

...

It turns that Peter, Tanya, Sven and Kuzey got into an argument. Edwin and Yuki tried to stop them. Lucky, Cody and Ludwig manage to pull Tanya and Peter away. Two men grabs Kuzey and Sven away. A brown man named Stelios was scolding Kuzey as he drags him away. A tall blond man with blue green eyes apologies to them, while Yuki follows behind them.

'I swear that they're just as bad as Keith.' Cody says to himself.

Everyone had to head back to their campsites. Tanya and Peter were punished with no smores for embarrassment they gave Cody.

Ludwig was making tonight's dinner.

'Aiya, such a long day.' Jun sighs as she pokes the fire.

'It was.' Erika agrees, while Edwin sat close by her.

'I feel bad that my friends got in trouble.' He says sadly.

'It's fine, Edwin.' Roderich says reassuringly. 'They didn't listen to you.'

'Hey, Erika.' Shu says as he came up her. 'There's someone that wants to see you.'

'I wonder who it could be.' Erika asks herself.

Jun was about to follow her, but Shu holds her back. 'You don't need to be with her every second.'

...

Erika was surprised to see Levi, Adamo and Keith.

'What are you guys doing here?' Erika asks in shock.

'I want to apologies to you for how I acted earlier.' Keith says. 'I was honestly not in the mood for hanging with people. Your not a bitch. I know that you're to trying to look out the kids. I'm-'

Erika cuts him off with a kiss on the forehead. 'It's fine. Everyone has a moment to be grumpy.'

'It's know that, however, I'm gay! I DON'T want any romantic interests!' Keith says while blushing in embarrassment.

'No it's not like that idiot.' Levi says.

Erika giggles, 'He's right. Not all kisses has to be romantic. That was a kiss of forgiveness. That's usually what my mother does whenever someone apologies.'

'Oh.' Keith says.

'You should see the look on your face!' Adamo says.

'Shut up.' Keith says.

'I have to go now.' Erika says.

'Bye.'

...

Basch and Kiku soon returns from their walk.

'You guys made on time for dinner.' Shu says.

Pretty soon everyone made a agreement on their plans for tomorrow.

'Tomorrow, Jun, Ludwig and I will be hiking up the trails.' Erika says.

'Maybe Basch, Kiku and I can go to the cycling path.' Shu says cheerfully.

'I'll hang around Roderich, Edwin and the awesome Gilbert will hang near the lake.'

Tomorrow will be an interesting day.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 10 of Crossdresser with a Crush. **

**What do you think of this chapter? **

**We get to see some separate posted of the group next chapter.**

**We get to see the Micronations and the Oceania characters.**

**We now get to see Yao's parents. Along with a young Yao, Jia and Chen. I picture when Yao was younger, he'd used to have short and was a smart mouth brat. I remember Himaruya saying that HK used an energetic little boy with long hair. I pictured him being an imaginative boy that's slightly whiny and stubborn, but does rethink most of his choices.**

**Erika hates it when people curse in front of children.**

**Yao is really protective on Erika.**

**Keith's an interesting character to write. **

**You get to hear a real serious side of Alfred. **

**Roderich seems to notice something strange about Jun. **

**I picture Keith and Erika's relationship being like Snow White and Grumpy's relationship from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.**

**Please read and review.**


	11. The Mother's time out

**Hello guys! Welcome to Crossdresser with a Crush. **

**Thanks for to those whom reviewed, followed and added to favorites.**

**We're not going see our main characters. **

**This chapter focuses, my oc mothers.**

**Elise Anneliese Vogel, whom is Erika's mother and Basch's step mother.**

**Aya Honda, whom is Kiku's mother.**

**I don't own Hetalia, but I do own Aya, Elise, Hiroshi and Fredli.**

* * *

Elise made her way down to the small cafe.

She was wearing her light brown hair up in a bun and wearing a light blue sundress. Today us her day off from work. Her kids are camping with their cousins and her husband is busy with paper work. Today is a good day to learn about her new possible in law.

She enters the cafe. She looked around the bight and cheery building. There she saw Aya sitting in a far corner from other customers.

She was wear her raven colored hair in a side ponytail. She was wearing a white buttoned up shirt and a dark blue pencil skirt.

'Hello, Aya.' Elise greets her.

'Elise, please take a seat.' Aya says.

She seated herself facing Aya. They ordered what they wanted. Sat in an awkward silence, until Elise spoke up.

'I was born in a small country, called Liechtenstein.'

'Liechtenstein?' Aya, asks, 'You mean that little country sandwiched between Austria and Switzerland?'

'Yes, how did you know that?' Elise was shocked at that.

'My brother one time went there on a trip.' Aya says, 'It's a small, beautiful and peaceful country, based on the pictures he showed me. Though really expensive.'

'Oh, lovely.' Elise says. 'I've grew up in Liechtenstein, but then we moved to our close neighbor, Austria when I was ten. I grew most of my life under a Catholic family. We visited church every Sunday. My parents taught my sister and I to play the piano and cello. It wasn't until we moved out here when I was fourteen.'

'That must have a peaceful life.' Aya says.

'I know, but it was a bit of problem. My mother's cousins, the Beilschmidts, were there. My distant cousin, Torvald, wasn't as bad, but his parents are known for being shady and manipulative. My parents told us to stay away from them.' Elise explains.

'Did you stay away from them?' Aya asks.

'Yes, I've decided to focus on my own interests. That was mostly studying math, playing football or soccer according to this country, playing piano and sewing.' Elise says, before adding, 'I also had a high school crush that turned into my boyfriend, but then broke up.'

'Who would that be?' Aya asks in interest.

'Fredli.'

'Wait, you're telling me that you've got back to together with your high school ex?' Aya asks in shock.

'Yes, Fredli was three grades higher than me, but we did sparked some chemistry.' Elise says, 'I loved his nerdy and awkward personality. What I also loved was his interest in sewing.'

'That's rare find a man who sews.' Aya points out.

'It is. That's how we got together, but we've then broke up.' Elise explains, 'We both felt that we've won't be able to from a relationship with Fredli in college, while I'm still in high school.'

'I'm sorry about that.'

'It's fine. Fredli did have a lot of problems in his. His mother killed herself and his father left. His older brother, Oars, worked so hard to care him.' Elise says.

'What happened after that?' Aya asks with interest.

'I resumed to my own life. Got a job in a small restaurant. My sister got married and became apart of the Edelstein family.' Elise explains, 'Then I found out that Oars, Fredli's older brother, passed in a car accident along with his wife. I went over to Fredli's home, because he had no one...'

'And?'

'I've found out that Fredli acted as a sperm donor for his brother, because Oars couldn't have children. I found him with a one year old Sebastian Zwingli. Fredli was broken and confused, because he was only watching over Basch for a few days. His brother and wife wanted to have some time alone, but only to be killed by a drunk driver.'

'Poor, Fredli.' Aya says sadly.

'It was. He was relieved to see me. I helped out him with raising Basch. About two years after that we got married and had Erika.'

'Does Basch know about being a child of a sperm donor?'

'We told him when he was 18. He didn't take it well, but he soon did accept after seeing the home videos of him as baby with Oars.' Elise says, 'What about your life?'

'As a kid. I was a real trouble maker.'

'You were?' Elise asks.

'Yeah, I pulled many childish pranks that I've head from Western stories. I was still living in my home country at the time.' Aya says.

'Go on...'

'I placed woopie cushions under mats and put super glue on chairs.' Aya says. ' I also have a very favorite victim of mine... he was Hiroshi.'

Elise almost spit out her drink. 'What?'

'That's right. Hiroshi was a bossy kid back then. I didn't like his attitude, but I also did have a crush on him at the same time. He never once smiled whenever I see him.' Aya says. 'I decided to pull some pranks on him. I wanted him to lighten up.'

'Did it work?' Elise asks in interest.

'No, but when we moved into our middle school years we become competitive rivals. Over anything.' Aya explains. 'Sports, club activities and even simple tests. We were the best students in our school. It was mostly because our parents welly educated us. My parents were professional doctors. While, Hiroshi's family own a software company.'

'That's interesting...' Elise says.

'Interesting wasn't until I reached my high school years. My family decided to move out here. They manage to succeed making a hospital company of their own.' Aya explains, 'I didn't mind spending my teenage years in this country, but it was boring without Hiroshi, but I managed to forget about him. I decided to focus on my own interests. Like swimming, science, history or even play the violin and piano.'

'How did you marry him?' Elise asks.

'A few mouths after I've graduated. I was planning to save up my own to go to music college where I can become a violinist, but everything was ruined. When I came home one day. I saw my parents with Hiroshi's parents. It shocked me when I saw them there, but the news they gave was a strong feeling of dread.'

'They arranged a marriage with you and Hiroshi?' Elise asks, knowing that she'd right.

Aya shook her head. 'I honestly felt terrified when I saw Hiroshi... he wasn't that hot-headed, bossy and arrogant jerk that I've once knew. He was a cold, calculating and controlling man.' Aya says, 'Though he still did have that gentle and kind part of underneath.'

'What having your son whom soon became Kiku?'

'We home schooled Kyo through out his to her life. We didn't have any plan in showing Kiku off in the media.' Aya explains. 'Though Kyo really liked to what most girls do. He liked acting gentle, kind and feminine. I actually wasn't surprised by that, because my uncle and cousin were transgenders. Hiroshi didn't like it at first, but soon accepted her. Though he did became stricter with letting her leave the household.'

'Why's that?'

'He heard stories about bad things happening to trans people. He's afraid of the same thing happening to her.' Aya says.

'I'm sorry to hear about that.' Elise says deciding to change the topic. 'How does it feel being married to Hiroshi?'

Aya looks around, then whispers, 'Five years ago. When the Honda family joins that Beilschmidt Vargas alliance. I've found out through a conversation with Hiroshi, Julius and Torvald that his family only set us up. The reason why my family moved away, because they found out the Honda has been using runaway children to their work. Like spying on other people to get information and them kill them off.'

'Why couldn't they call the police?' Elise asks in shock.

'They had a family member of theirs working as a high-ranking office and will clean their foot prints.' Aya says fearfully. 'So we moved our here and restart our lives together. It didn't last long. They apparently arranged a marriage with me, because they'd spare us. They needed us for some extra back up power. I've never knew it until five years ago when I heard Hiroshi talking about it. He took away my personal goal in life only find out that I was apart of a big plan. I can't leave him, because I know something bad will happen me.'

'Aya...' Elise says in shock, but then suddenly the ground started shaking slightly.

'What's going on?' Exclaims a man.

Everyone panics for a few seconds, before things finally calmed down.

'What that earthquake?' A girl asks.

'That's impossible! We never get earthquakes here.' Says an old man.

'It could be actually, but this one isn't bad. I've experienced earthquakes before.' Says one man.

'That was unexpected.' Elise says.

'I've dealt with earthquakes in my country, before, it's surprising to feel one here.' Aya says.

'The kids! We need to know if they're alright!' Elise exclaims as she pulls out her phone, but frowns, 'The phone line is not working!'

'I pray that Kiku and the others are okay.' Aya says.

* * *

**That's it! The chapter with Elise and Aya.**

**I've an earthquake in this, because we need as least a small natural disaster in one point in your lives.**

**This is based off of the earthquake that I've experienced in 2011 in the west coast. This place is where you never feel an earthquake. In my place it didn't do much damage aside from knocking the phone lines.**

**Please read and review! **


	12. The camping trip part 2 final

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 11 of Crossdresser with a Crush.**

**Thanksto those whom reviewed, followed and added to favorites.**

**Kit: Thanks... hehe never call Erika a bitch while Yao's around.**

**Anil is Tibet**

**Batbayar or 'Bat' is Mongolia**

**Michelle Mancham is Seychelles**

**Camille Bonnefoy is Monaco**

**Pierre is Picardy**

**Shani is Kenya**

**Tavon is Cameroon**

**Carlos Gomez Carro is Cuba**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

_Erika ran as she could._

_'GET BACK HERE, BITCH!' Voice calls out. Making Erika run faster, then before._

_'SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!' Erika yells out, but no one came to help._

_Suddenly a door appeared in front of her. Erika opens the door, but only to freeze in horror._

_A young man with dark brown reddish hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin was standing there smiling at her evilly. 'Hello, Princess. It's time come out and play with us.'_

'Erika!'

_Before Erika could react she was pulled out violently._

'Erika!'

_'HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!'_

'ERIKA, PLEASE WAKE UP!'

Erika's eyes snapped open with fear.

'Erika are you okay?'

Erika turns to see a concern Kiku and Edwin.

'You were thrashing around in your bed Erika.' Kiku says as she looked obviously worried for her future sister-in-law.

'It's sounds like that you're having a nightmare.' Edwin says innocently as he had a worried tone. 'I thought that adults can't have nightmares.'

'Calm down, Edwin. I'm... just fine.' Erika says as she lies.

'Would you like to talk about it?' Kiku asks in worried, obviously knowing she's lying.

'No... I'm fine.' Erika says nervously not wanting to get them worked up.

'You sure Erika?' Edwin asks in a worried tone.

'Yeah. I'm sure.' She says with a smile.

...

'Erika, please stay safe.' Basch says to her.

'I will.' She says calmly.

'Don't you worry. I'll protect her.' Jun says as she placed her hand on Erika's shoulder.

'We all have our walkie-talkies with us.' Ludwig tells him.

Roderich and Gilbert looks at her with suspension.

'What are you guys looking at?' Edwin asks innocently.

'Huh?' They looked at Edwin.

'You were giving the looks like as a you were going to say 'I'm keeping an eye on you'.' Edwin pointed out.

'Please, don't say that out loud Edwin.' Roderich says nervously.

'We're going now.' Gilbert says in a nervous tone.

The odd trio walks off to the lake side.

'Let's check out the nature exhibit!' Edwin says excitedly.

They entered the nature exhibit. There was many different did display in the exhibit. Their animal bones displayed, small little insect and reptile exhibits.

There was about seven people in the nature exhibit. Roderich, Edwin and Gilbert three of the seven people. There was two men working in the exhibit. The other two were girls that seemed to be visitors like our current party.

One man had wavy dark brown hair that reached his chin, calm dark green eyes and olive skin. On his tan uniform had a name tag on it that says 'Heracles' on it.

The other man who had messy black hair, hazel eyes and a skin tone similar to Heracles's skin, maybe slightly lighter. On his name tag it says 'Gupta'.

The shorter girl had long honey brown hair tied into a side braid and ocean blue eyes with glasses. She was a frilly magenta dress that reached above her knees.

The slightly taller girl had long dark chocolate brown hair that were tied into two twin tails by two red ribbons, dark brown eyes and a skin tone that was a shade darker then the others. She was wearing a simple light blue dress the length as her friend.

'We've got two cute girls and two nature exhibit workers.' Gilbert obviously pointed out.

'Know that.' Roderich says as shot Gilbert an annoyed look.

Edwin ran to the turtle exhibit. Where the darker haired girl was looking at and Gupta was explaining it.

'Be careful, the snapping turtle will bite you.' Gupta explains to them.

Gilbert looks the shorter girl with side braid. _'She looks familiar...'_

...

Basch, Kiku and Shu head towards the bike rental station.

'I'm glad that there are free bikes that you can rent.' Kiku says she smiles excitedly.

'You should watch my mad cycling skills.' Shu says as he had a huge grin on his face. 'I can ride without holding the handles.'

'Please, don't that.' Basch growls in annoyance. Obviously not wanting the possibility of paying for damaged and hospital bill.

As they enter the small shop. There were three other people. Two men and one woman.

There was a man who worked there obviously. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue buttoned up shirt and tan pants. He had a name tag with the name 'Pierre' on it.

The other man was much taller. He dark brown hair formed into a buzz cut with a cross shape on the left side of his head, dark amber eyes with a pair of glasses and chocolate-brown skin. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and red pants.

The woman had black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, light brown eyes and a skin tone lighter, than the taller male. She was wearing a dark green tank top and tan cargo pants.

'We'll be heading out west of the cycling road.' Basch explains to Kiku and Shu, 'Down there used to be a radio station, but it closed down not long after. It was going to be left to decay in the forest, but a that man work here somehow managed to save it and turned it into a rest spot that gives out free water.'

'Really? That's an amazing story.' Kiku exclaims in interest as she looked completely interested.

'I'm amazed the person that owned this place allowed him to do that.' Shu says as thought about.

'He's also a look out for hunters as well.' The woman says as she to them. 'The place banned hunting and most hunters disobey that law and hunt around here at night. So he monitors this area, too.'

'That's amazing!' Kiku says in awe.

'I'm sorry, but I heard your conversation and join in.' She says she scratches the back her neck in embarrassment.

'It's fine.' Shu says in reassurance.

'She's a real lover of nature.' Says the tall man, as he places his on her shoulder.

'I'm Shani, by the way.' The woman introduces herself.

'I'm her husband, Tavon.' He introduces himself with a smile.

'I'm Kiku, it's nice to meet you.' She says.

'I'm Sebastian, but please call me Basch.'

'I'm Shu.'

'We're going to the place as your going. It is okay if we join you?' Shani asks.

'Sure! The bigger the group the better the interactions are.' Shu says excitedly.

_'Oh, great more people.' _Basch thought.

...

'We'll travel about three miles out ward, which will lead us a bridge that connects to a small island.' Erika explains as she points out to the big board displaying the section they're in. 'It's about thirty feet apart. I heard that it was new. It took a few years to build and it open a few months ago. Many people tried it out and enjoyed the view. There's a little cabinet on the island where the park rangers stay and watch over us.'

Ludwig watches Erika explain the directions to Jun.

_'... Maybe Feliciano was right. Erika couldn't be mugged nor jumped, because they never tend to drag their victim away, especially if she left her stuff on the ground. That there is a clear sign of struggle. Something else must have happened to her.__' _ Ludwig thought to himself eyeing Jun with a look of pure suspension.

'Ludwig, do you understand where I'm talking about?' Erika asks snapping him of his trace of thoughts.

'Yes, I am.'

'Okay, good. We're supposed to stick together in a group.' Erika says.

'Excuse me.' A voice says.

The trio turns to see a young man looking at them shyly. He looked Asian, but he had no hair and soft gentle brown eyes. He was a bright orange t-shirt and tan shorts. He was clutching a camera in his hands. 'Are you guys going to the island?'

'Yes.' Erika replies with a smile.

'Why?' Jun asks in a slightly rude tone.

'Is it okay if I join you guys, please? I don't have a group with me.' He says nervously.

'It is okay, if he joins?' Erika asks her two traveling companions.

Jun and Ludwig look at each other, then looked Anil.

'It's fine.' Ludwig says knowing that man looked completely harmless.

'I don't really care much.' Jun says in disinterest.

'Okay, you're welcomed to the group.' Erika says as smiles to Anil. 'I'm Erika. What's your name?'

'Thanks! I'm Anil.' He introduces himself. 'I'm a traveling photographer.'

'I'm Erika!'

'Ludwig.'

'Jun.'

'Alright, guys. Let's get started!' Erika says excitedly. This is going to be the best hike ever.

...

Gilbert just sat there with a bored look on his face. The park rangers were going to show some forest animals. They haven't arrived yet.

Edwin was coloring in the coloring book that exhibit gave out. Roderich seems to be looking at shelves that were displaying.

'Michelle, please don't stuff your mouth like that.' Says the shorter girl to her friend.

'I'm sorry Camille, but I'm really hungry.' Michelle says as she was eating popcorn.

_'Camille! That sounds familiar. Wasn't she...!' _ Gilbert thought. 'Excuse me, but aren't you related to Francis Bonnefoy?' Gilbert now wants to slap himself for asking that out loud.

'Why, yes.' Camille asks awkwardly as she looked at Gilbert. 'Who are you, again?'

'I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. One of Francis's old friends.' Gilbert says awkwardly as he looked away slightly._  
_

'Oh! That's right!' Camille says, as she slammed her hand onto her fist, now remembering.

'So you do know him?' Michelle asks as she looked at Gilbert and Camille interest.

Roderich seems to notice this and watches them.

'I was his high school buddy.' Gilbert says awkwardly.

'Well, he never has talked about you since the last time you hanged together.' Camille says as she looked at in curiosity.

'I know...' Gilbert says not wanting get this conversation any further.

Edwin sat on his chair almost done the coloring book.

'Okay, dad. I'll behave.' Says a familiar voice.

Edwin perks up to see Sven, the red-head from yesterday, talking to his dad Berwald Oxenstierna. Then took a seat next to him. He glances at Edwin.

'Hey, you're that little girl from yesterday.' Sven points out.

'I'm not a girl.' Edwin says with a frown.

'Whatever. Look I'm sorry for what I've caused your friends into.' He apologies with a guilty look.

'It's fine. Where are your friends?'

'Kuzey and Yuki had to leave early. I only more day in this stupid place, then I can go home and play computer games.'

'You don't like nature, don't you?'

'I prefer the city and computers.' Sven says as he crosses his arms. 'Now when will this nature thing start? I just for some entertainment on where the owl poops as the ranger person holds it.'

'I'm not sure.'

'I don't know why... but the owl is reacting nervously.' Says Heracles. He was speaking to Gupta.

...

Basch pedals behind his group.

'This place is amazing!' Shu says he looked around. 'I love the nature here!'

'I know it's so beautiful.' Shani says as she looks the beautiful pine tree forest surrounding them.

'You know... I feel that something's missing.' Kiku says with a worried look on her face.

'Look! There it is.' Tavon points out.

Right straight a head of them was a large wooden cabinet. There were picnic tables lying around the cabinet. There was a view of a the lake side. Right straight far across them was an island. If you squint slightly, you can see the bridge that connects to the island.

_'I wonder if Erika is having fun on adventure and NOT picking up random people while she's at it.' _ Thought himself as he looks out into the lake and took a seat.

'Basch?'

He jumped to turn to see Kiku. 'Please, don't do that.'

'Sorry.' Kiku says as she continued to Basch. 'You never once spoke since we've started to bike our way down.'

'Oh... it's fine. It's just that I hate how we're picking up random strangers in our group.' Basch says as he looked away.

'Why's that?' Kiku asks, 'Is it because that you don't like large groups?'

'Yes.'

'I honestly never spoke once we've taken of in the biking trail, either. Shu did all of the talking, because he's a social expert.' Kiku says as she smiles at him. 'He's a real people person. I felt that he'd like someone to talk to.'

'I feel like that I should never be included in a larger social group.' Basch says as looks at her.

'I agree with you on that.' Kiku says as she liked where this conversation is going. 'I've always shy away whenever there are more people. So many names and faces to remember. It's too much for me.'

'I've always go insane wherever father introduces me to newer people.' Basch says, glad that he easily relates to Kiku.

'I'm glad that I'm here with you Basch.' Kiku says to him. She finds hand slipping over Basch's hand, but only to quickly pulled away from each other. 'I'm sorry Basch!'

'It's fine, Kiku.' He says slightly flustered.

'Hey! What are you two love birds doing there?' Cody asks coming from nowhere.

With that Basch jumped slightly. 'WHAT THE HELL?'

'Hey, do you guys remember Cody and the gang?' Shu came up them with an awkward smile. 'They were hanging around here when arrived.'

'Great.' Basch says in an annoyed tone.

Inside of the cabinet was a chubby man. He had long dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, sweet brown eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with flowers on it and tan pants. He was Carlos Gomez Carro.

'So Matthew. You're here to check up your friend?' Carlos asks his friend.

Matthew nods as he explains. 'He's watching over this rich girl. Erika Lillian Vogel. He's posing as a bodyguard maid, because her parents refuses to have a man protecting her.'

'Wait, you're friend dressing as a maid just to get the information?'

'Yes.'

Carlos let out low whistle. 'Your friend really has the balls.'

'I know. While Alferd, Arthur and Franics argued on who gets play as Erika's maid, but Yao steps in to take the offer.' Matthew explains as he snickers. 'Alfred refuses the second he heard it, Arthur refused, cause it's too ungentleman like of him and Francis refuses, because he doesn't want to shave his beard off. Ivan and I already refused as well. So Yao just casually takes the role, while he rubs his ego in their faces.'

Carlos snickers at that thought.

'I've been told to look out for that someone.' Matthew adds with a serious look on his face.

'What's that?'

'There a report that a strange man was walking around in the theaters that Yao was in. On the security camera, he bumped into Erika, then left.'

'That sounds shady.'

'It does indeed.'

'I'm going to go outside and hand out some water bottles.' Carlos says as collected some water bottles.

'I'm going to give you a hand.' Matthew says as he got up.

Outside, Cody's group begins talking.

'I'm glad that we made this trip.' Tanya says as she smiles while looking out at the beautiful lakeside.

'You really like here?' Shani asks as she watches Tavon take pictures while Peter and Adamo watch in curiosity. Keith was actually enjoying himself as sat on the ground he didn't seem to mind Levi resting his head on his lap. Cody and Shu were talking to each other. Kiku and Basch were looking at the beautiful forest around them.

'Yeah.' Tanya says with a soft smile as she looked up at Shani. 'But, I feel that something's missing.' Normally Tanya's shy when it comes to meeting new people, but Shani seemed very approachable.

'I've noticed something, too.' Lucas says as he came up. 'Where are all the forest animals?'

'That's true. We haven't seen anything.' Shani says as she frowns slightly.

That's true, there no sign of forest animal when they've arrived here.

...

'I'm working a part of a Monk Photography Club.' Anil explains to Erika. 'I travel various places to take pictures various buildings, landscapes and nature.'

'Really? It must be tons of fun doing that.' Erika says happily.

'It is!' He says with a smile.

Yao and Ludwig walk a few steps behind the two.

'So you saved Erika?' Ludwig asks Yao in a low and weary voice.

'Huh?' He looked up at the taller and much muscular man. 'Yeah, those assholes were hurting her and I couldn't stand there.' Yao explains to him calmly.

Yao felt very wary around Ludwig... he always seem to be eyeing at him suspiciously.

'It's strange, my friend and I ran into her that day. On a our way back. We've found her stuff on the ground...' Ludwig says, then adds 'That doesn't sound like that something that a jumper nor mugger would do.'

Yao froze at that spot. _'Dammit! I thought that no one would suspect that. At least the water I gave to Erika would put her to sleep and heal her injuries from whatever physical damage her captors gave her. If she still had them, then they'd suspect something else and get the police involved.' _

'Jun?' Ludwig asks. Snapping Yao of his thoughts.

'Erika told me that you had dogs with you. You usually bring them with you on your camping trip.' Yao says, thinking a good way to change the subject.

Ludwig narrows his eyes at him knowing that he's trying to avoid his question, but answers anyway. 'They refused to come for some reason. They looked frightened for some reason.'

Before Yao could reply. Erika tells them, 'Hey, guys! Look, there's the bridge.'

In front of them was an island. It was almost half of mile away from them. The island seemed to have ledge that seems to be 25 feet below. It had trees and plant life growing on it. There was a wooden arch bridge connecting to the small island and the main land. A cabinet was perched further from the bridge on the island.

'I'll go first, then Erika can come right after me.' Anil says as calmly as he began to walk across the bridge cautiously.

Erika looks down there fearfully. She looked at Jun and Ludwig.

'My dogs seemed to afraid to enter the car and come with us.' Ludwig says as he continues his conversation.

'Alright Erika! You go next!' Anil yells out from the other side of the bridge.

'Right!' Erika crosses the bridge calmly. _'Don't look down Erika. You're not going to fall and drown. You're to do this for the view. That's it.' _As she continues her way across the bridge. _'You're going to a selfie and send it to your family. Tell them that you've done something that you'd normally be scared of.' _

Erika took another step.

'You've made it Erika.' Anil says in excitement.

She looks around slightly. She notices that Ludwig and Jun still seem to be in a deep conversation. 'LUDWIG! JUN! WE'VE MADE IT ACROSS!' Erika yells out to them.

The two turned to her and had slightly dumbfounded looks their faces.

'WE'LL BE HERE SHORTLY!' Ludwig yells back.

'I suppose that you guys finally made it across the bridge?'

Erika and Anil jumped at a new voice. They turn to see a ranger standing there. He had long raven hair that was tied into a braid and hazel eyes with glasses framing his face. He seem to have a neutral look on his face.

'Why, yes.' Anil says as smiled nervously and introduced himself. 'I'm Anil.'

'I'm Erika, the other two across the bridge are Ludwig and Jun.'

'I'm Batbayar, but you can call me Bat... don't even think about laughing.' Bat says as he gives Anil a death glare, whom was snickering. 'It's a common name in my country.'

'Sorry.' Anil says fearfully.

'I think that it's a lovely name.' Erika compliments him with a smile.

'Thanks... when your friends get here?' Bat asks as he looked across the bridge.

Before Erika could reply. The ground suddenly began to shake violently.

'WHAT'S GOING ON?' Anil yells in fear as he looked around.

'GET BACK!' Bat grabs Erika and Anil pulling them away from the bridge.

Loud cracking was heard. The rambling stopped. The sounds of car alarms went on from the distances.

'Was that... an earthquake?' Erika asks in a dumbfounded tone. Earthquakes never happen here.

'Yes.' Bay says to them. 'You always stay away things that could collapse easily.'

'I'll keep note of that.' Erika says as she relieved that she nor Anil weren't hurt.

'ERIKA! ANIL! ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!?' Jun calls out from the distances.

Erika runs to the bridge, but only to freeze in horror. The bridge looked that it has cracked downward. Jun and Ludwig were standing on the other side frozen with fear.

Erika, Anil and Bat are trapped on the island.

...

Gilbert finds himself standing outside of the building. Just about a minute ago, a earthquake came out of nowhere. He remembers hearing a loud crack from the distance, while being dragged out by Roderich.

'You don't just stand there stupidly you moron.' Roderich says in annoyance.

'That earthquake was scary.' Edwin says as he holds onto Roderich.

'That earthquake didn't scare me one bit.' Sven says with pride.

'There's going to be a lot of work to turn off those car alarms.' Michelle says, as she hears various car alarms going on in the distance.

'This will be an interesting story to tell Francis.' Camille says in an amused tone. Finding things much more interesting, but does hope that no one is hurt.

'I heard a loud crack from the distance.' Says Gupta, his voice was filled with worry and concern.

'I just hope that no one was hurt.' Heracles says calmly.

...

It's time for a quick break with Red Team!

'I can't believe that you like eating that stuff, too.' Francis says in a annoyance looking at Arthur.

They were currently taking a break from work and are in the cafeteria. Arthur and Alfred were eating hamburgers. Ivan was knitting something. Francis was waiting for Matthew to respond back soon.

'American food isn't that bad.' Arthur says calmly as he took a bite of the burger.

'Hey! Let me continue my story!' Alfred says in an annoyed tone as he finishes his lunch. 'I've sent Matthew out there for reasons. To make that my brother behaves. To check on Yao, because he makes Yao feel less embarrassed and to follow some shady man who was in the theater where Yao was in that day.'

'We already know you git.' Arthur says in annoyance.

'But, _they _don't.' Alfred says.

'Who's they?' Francis asks with a questioning on his face.

'You kno- OW!' Alfred clutches his leg and glares at Ivan.

'Don't break the fourth wall.' He says with a 'shut the hell up or I'll do more worse' smile.

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling below them. The group froze the whole time, until it stop. From outside of the building, various car alarms went on.

'What was that?' Francis asks with a fearful look on his face as he looked around.

'It's just the sound of Alfred breaking the wind.' Ivan says cheerfully. Completely unfazed by the whole situation.

'HEY!' Alfred yells in frustration and glares at Ivan darkly.

'Calm down you gits. It's just a earthquake.' Arthur says calmly.

'Earthquakes are always unnoticeable here, but this did get me off guard.' Francis, then pauses for a second, before his face turns into pure horror. 'WAIT SECOND! My adoptive sisters are out camping! I need to call them!' He leaves the room.

'I'm going to call Matthew.' Alfred says as he leaves, as well.

'Didn't you say that your little brother is out camping too?' Ivan asks Arthur.

'I don't really care...' Arthur says calmly, 'I that he'll be okay...' As he brings out his phone, 'He has the Thompson siblings watching over him...' checking on his phone, 'Though he can be a handful at times, but that he's strong boy...' Arthur soon leaves the room, dialing phone and saying, 'Please be okay.'

'He DOES care about his brother.' Ivan says cheerfully, then looks outside watching people turn off their car alarms. 'This is hilarious!'

'THE PHONES AREN'T WORKING!'

...

The old radio station soon collapses, because it couldn't survive the earthquake. Luckily, Carlos and Matthew were out on time.

Carlos was talking through his walkie-talkie, making sure that everything is alright. Matthew haw disappeared off somewhere.

'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' Peter yells hysterically and panicked slightly.

'Did a earthquake just happened?' Tanya asks in a dumbfounded tone she looked around nervously.

'Calm down, kids.' Lucas says to them in a reassuring tone.

'That wasn't really a threatening earthquake, but it did cause some damage on that bridge out there and triggered many car alarms.' Shu says, they heard the alarms going in a chorus.

'I hope that our car alarms didn't go on.' Shani says in annoyance as she crossed her.

'It's possible that it is.' Tavon says as he frowned.

'Just think how hilarious it would be to see everyone trying to turn off their alarms.' Adamo says, laughing, while holding his stomach.

'Don't laugh! Someone could be hurt.' Levi scolds him.

'Those alarms better be off when we get back.' Keith says in annoyance. Not wanting to suffer ear damage from the car alarm chorus.

'I wonder how the others reacted to that.' Kiku says in worry.

'WAIT A SECOND! Erika's going to that bridge!' Basch yells hysterically. He brought out his walkie-talkie and turned it on. 'ERIKA are you alright? Please, answer me!'

'Basch?' Erika's voice spoke right through the phone. 'I was about to call you.' He sighs with relief.

'I'm pretty sure that you felt the earthquake. Are okay? Are Ludwig or Jun alright?' Basch asks nervously.

'Of course I've felt it. Jun, Ludwig, Anil and Bat are all alright.' Erika says calmly.

'She has a bat as a friend? Cool!' Peter says out loud, but only to be shush by Tanya and Lucas.

'Anil? Bat? Never mind, we're you near the bridge when it happened?' Basch asks her.

'Yes, but luckily, Bat, a ranger that works here manged to pull us away from the bridge, before anything could happen.' Erika tells him in a calm tone.

'What kind of parents would name their kid Bat?' Cody asks with a snicker, but only to stops after seeing his younger siblings and Lucas glaring at him.

'Alright, good.' Basch says with relief in his voice.

'Though, there's only thing that I'd like to tell.' Erika says in a nervous tone.

'What's that?' Basch asks nervously, while biting his lip and clutches his walkie-talkie tightly. Having a strong feeling that she's going to say something bad.

'I'm trapped on the island.' Erika says trying to her tone calm as she adds, 'Ludwig nor Jun aren't with me.'

'WHAT?' Basch yells in anger. 'WHAT DO YOU THAT THEY'RE AREN'T WITH YOU? I THOUGHT THAT THEY'RE WOULDN'T.'

'Basch-'

'YOUR TRAPPED ON A ISLAND ALL ALONE!' Basch began to ramble. His group watches him in concern.

'Please, listen to me.'

'I thought that I could trust them to watch over her-'

_Slap!_

Everyone froze at the sight. As Basch holds his cheek in pain.

Kiku just stood there in front of Basch with her hand raised, glaring at him.

'Basch, please shut the _hell _up.' Kiku says calmly. Basch finds himself calming down. Kiku quickly turns to the people around her. 'Please, excuse my language.'

'It's okay!' Adamo says with a cheerful smile as he puts his thumbs up.

Kiku quickly resumes to the way she was speaking to Basch. 'Your sister is trying to tell you something, but you keep ignoring her and ramble on about your crap.'

'But-'

'NO 'BUTS'!' Kiku yells as she forms a X across her chest. 'I want you to forget about Jun and Ludwig for a freaking second and listen to your sister. She's trying to tell you something important and your just going around accusing people. Do you understand?'

'Yes...' Basch says, still shocked to see Kiku being angry.

'Now, please listen to your sister. She's trying to tell you something important.' Kiku says calmly.

'Alright.' Basch says with a sigh.

Little they did know is that Erika heard their whole conversation.

...

_'THANK YOU, KIKU! I'll owe you big time.' _Erika thought to herself as was taking deep breaths. Trying to hold back her frustration on Basch's outburst.

Bat was talking through his own walkie-talkie, Anil was taking pictures of the scenery, Jun and Ludwig already left. Though Jun was really hesitant on leaving her.

'Alright, Erika. I'm sorry about earlier, please continue on what you were saying.' Basch says in a calm tone.

'Thanks, Basch. I'd like to tell you that first of all. That neither Jun nor Ludwig's fault for getting me separated. It's no one's fault. None us expected an earthquake to happen.' She, pauses as she looks up into the sky, then continues. 'They're actually lucky that they've didn't cross the bridge, because they'd might be still on it if the earthquake happened and you know the results.'

'You do have a point.' Basch admits.

'Thanks. Anyways, I'm with two other people. A photographer and a ranger. The ranger's going guide us to the bottom of the island where a boat will pick us and to safety.' Erika explains in a calm tone. 'He knows what to do. So please trust me on this. I'll be fine.'

'... Alright Erika you have my word.' Basch says, after thinking for a moment.

'Jun and Ludwig already have left. They'll be that the lakeside with Gilbert and the others.' She says to him.

'Okay.' Basch responds back.

Erika notices that Bat and Anil were ready. 'I'm going now.' Then heads towards her party.

'Alright, we're going to climb down a steep sloop to get closer to the water. Just follow me and don't get yourself hurt.' Bat says. 'There will be fisher man there to pick us up.'

'Alright!' Anil says trying to keep his spirit up.

'Let's do this!' Erika says with determination in her jaded blue eyes.

...

In a small white boat that was approaching the island that Erika and co are on. The driver smirks.

'I've never expected to find you here all this sudden, Miss Erika.' He says cheerfully, 'I was expecting to see you from the distances, but in person again is much of a bigger delight.'

...

Yao finds himself walking with Ludwig back the hiking trail.

'You're not a woman.' Ludwig says in firm tone.

'Huh?' Yao completely froze, as they both stopped walking.

'You're a strange man.' Ludwig says glaring at him with a dark look on his face. 'I don't know about Erika, but she wasn't mugged nor jumped that day.'

_God damnit, Arthur! Why couldn't you fill in something else instead of her mugged?'_ Yao thought furiously in his head, then asks. 'How did you know that?'

'I've gone through your stuff and on your phone it says 'Yao Wang'.' Ludwig admits in firm tone.

'YOU'VE WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?' Yao yells now furious.

'Don't give me the 'violation of privacy'.' He says knowing that he was going to pull that off. 'I deserve to know, because there's man in a drag manipulating my cousin.'

Yao was speechless this.

'You've must have done something to her that day.' Ludwig says demanding the truth.

'Look, can we please talk about this later?' Yao says frantically, 'I just want to know if Erika made it back safely on her own.'

'Erika's a adult. She'd not a baby anymore and doesn't deserve this kind of treatment.' Ludwig says in a calm and mature tone, 'So don't try change the subject on me.'

'I can explain myself.' Yao says in defense.

'Do you think that I'll you to walk freely and manipulate her like that?' Ludwig asks Yao, 'Your lucky that I've chosen the time when alone, because imagine Erika would react if she found out.'

'Actually, imagine how your family would react to the fact that you and Feliciano Vargas have been dating behind their backs.' A new voice says. Which caused Ludwig to freeze.

_'Matthew?'_ Yao thought in shock to his fellow teammate, Matthew, to be here.

...

Erika climbs her way down through the sloop. Grabbing a nearby tree each time.

'This is fun.' Anil says as he grabs a tree.

'We're almost down.' Bat says as he slides his way down.

'Hey, Mr. Bat. Is it okay if I ask you question?' Erika asks as catches another tree.

'Yes, Erika?' Bat asks as he holds his tree.

'That little cabinet that you were in. How's was it built here? This place seems rather difficult to carry all of the material to build it through here.' She points out as she slides and catches another tree.

'That's a interesting question, Erika.' Anil says as he almost fell, but caught himself.

'... I'm honestly not sure.' Bat says as he catches a tree, 'This my first time working here. I usually never question anything like that.'

'I just actually find it rather strange.' Erika says, 'We've made it down!' As they reached the bottom. 'It's really wet though.'

'We might end up losing our shoes here.' Bat says calmly as they was began to walk their way through the damp mud.

'You don't say.' Anil says as he actually loses a shoe the second Bat said that.

'We'll also have walk a little bit further into the lake, because the boat won't get any closer.' Bat says as they walked out.

'Do we have to walk where we have to the point we have to swim?' Erika asks nervously.

'No, why?' Bay asks, but before she could answer.

'Hey! Are you the guys that needs to be picked up?' Calls out a voice. It a man in a white motorboat. He had long shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

'I don't know guys. Do you see anyone that wants to picked up?' Anil says trying to pull off a sarcastic tone.

'Nope! It's just us.' Erika says as she climbs on to the boat. She was followed by Anil and Bat.

Bat narrows his eyes at the man, Anil looks around curiously and Erika smiles at him. 'Thanks for picking us up.'

'No problem, missy.' The fisherman smiles.

'He seems to a little bit off to me.' Bat whispers to Erika.

None of them didn't notice the man smirking to himself.

...

Gilbert just sat down on the ground. Everyone went back to their campsites to pack and leave. He, Roderich and Edwin stayed behind. Roderich was helping Edwin build a sandcastle to occupy him.

'You're still here?'

Gilbert jumps slightly and turns to see Camille and Michelle looking at him.

'Yeah... I've got a call from my cousin. It appears that my younger cousin is trapped on the island over there.' He answers, in a worried and serious tone, but changing it into a determined tone as he says, 'I refuse to leave this spot, until everyone in my family has returned safely.'

'That's very sweet of you.' Michelle says with a smile on her face, then asks 'Mind if we join you? We're currently waiting for a friend to return. He walked of into the hiking trails. We're hoping that he'll get back.'

'Yes, you can join.' Gilbert attempts to give them a goofy grin.

Michelle heads over to play with Edwin, while Camille takes a seat next to Gilbert.

Roderich just prays that this day would go by fast.

'Roderich!' Basch came running in with Kiku and Shu right behind him.

'You've made it, good.' Roderich says calmly.

'We pedaled our way as fast we could.' Shu says panting slightly.

'Basch went way faster than we did.' Kiku says calmly.

'Has she arrived yet?' Basch asks with his voice filled worry.

'They won't arrive, yet.' Gupta says, trying to reassurance him.

'Just take a seat and wait.' Roderich says as he watches Edwin and Michelle play together.

'Fine, then.' He took a seat and waited.

Shu started talking to Camille and Gilbert.

'Basch, there's some people that wants to join us.' Kiku says calmly.

'Huh? WHAT THE?'

The Thompson siblings, Lucas, Peter, Adamo, Keith, Shani and Tavon were all standing there.

'Why are you guys here?' Basch asks hysterically.

'You think that you'd be alone while waiting for your sister?' Cody asks.

'You don't need to that.' Basch says.

'Excuse us, but we're also worried about Erika, too!' Keith says as he butts in.

'Yeah, she's a nice big sister!' Peter agrees with them.

'I'd love to meet your sister in person. She sounds like an interesting character.' Shani says.

'Fine, you can join.' Basch says in annoyance.

Pretty soon everyone scatters everywhere. Peter, Tanya, Levi, Adamo and Keith join Edwin and Michelle. Shani and Tavon talk to Gupta and Heracles. Cody and Lucas hangs near Gilbert, Shu and Camille.

Basch just sat there with Roderich and Kiku with a grumpy look his face.

Gilbert talks to Camille and Shu.

'Gilbert!'

'Luddy! Junny! You guys made it! Who's that?'

Ludwig, Jun and Matthew made their down.

'MATTHEW!' Michelle dashes him and gives him a giant hug. 'I'm glad that you've made it! I thought that you were died or eaten by bears!'

'Calm down Chelly.' Matthew says as he hugs her back. 'That's not possible.' He gives Ludwig a look, before walking off.

Ludwig thought of what Matthew told him.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'We know that you've been lying and manipulating your family and friends, as well.' Matthew said calmly._

_'Who are you?' Ludwig asked with shock._

_'No one you need to know.' Matthew said in an annoyed tone, 'I'd like to tell you to leave Yao alone.'_

_'Why should I?' Ludwig asked in suspension. 'I'd like to know the truth about Erika.'_

_'Erika was an actually abducted by a group of kids that were going to hold her for ransom.' Yao finally admitted, 'We were going to save her, but it turned out that she escaped and was chased down by one of her captors. I took care of him, before he could hurt her any further.'_

_'Wait she was kidnapped? Why does believe that she's been jumped or mugged?' Ludwig asked now slightly confused._

_'We have a friend that has the ability to erase and edit people's memories.' Matthew said in an annoyed tone that he has to the truth._

_'If you would like we can call our friend over to erase and edit your memories.' Yao said as he can see a fearful look on Ludwig's face._

_'Remember, we know your little secret. Plus, Yao's a trustworthy young man that can protect Erika.' Matthew said calmly. 'My cousin told me how yesterday Yao slapped his little brother, because he called Erika a bitch.'_

_'He did what?' Ludwig asked in shock as he looked at Yao._

_'No one shouldn't talk to Erika that way.' Yao said calmly as he crossed his arms._

_'Can you trust Yao and keep this a secret?' Matthew asked Ludwig._

_Flashback mode now off._

Ludwig sighs. 'He better not let Erika get hurt.'

'Hey! Look, they're coming!' Shu says excitedly as he points out to the boat coming up to dock.

Basch, Jun, Kiku and Gilbert bolted to the dock.

They hugged Erika the second she steps on the dock.

'Aww! That's sweet.' Anil says as he took a picture, while Bat watches with a smile.

'HEY EVERYONE! Let's take a big huge group photo together!' Cody says happily.

Matthew holds up the camera and takes a picture of Erika, Jun, Basch, Shu, Kiku, Ludwig, Gilbert, Roderich, Edwin, Peter, Tanya, Adamo, Cody, Lucas, Levi, Keith, Michelle, Camille, Gupta, Heracles, Shani, Tavon, Anil and Bat all together.

Just because they've been hit by an earthquake. That doesn't mean that it will stop them from having a good time.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 11!**

**The longest chapter that I've ever written by far.**

**What do you think?**

**We get to some more minor characters!**

**Though I've dedicated most of the lines to Anil (Tibet) and Batbayar (Mongolia) or Bat for short which believe it or not. Bat is an actual Mongolian name. Or from what I've researched, at least. I've felt that they're the most forgotten APH Asian characters. That's why I couldn't focus on Shani, Tavon, Carlos, Gupta and Heracles. **

**We've learned that Francis and Gilbert were high school friend.**

**Arthur loves American food, because it's true.**

**Ivan and Alfred know that you all exist and are watching them.**

**We get to see Kiku being angry for once.**

**Erika being mature and following the instructions in order to survive.**

**Ludwig is the second person to discover Yao's identity, but unlike Kiku, Ludwig believes that was some creepy guy that's going to hurt Erika. **

**Luckily, we get to see an awesome moment with Matthew and save Yao from the pressure.**

**Guess who has returned since the movie theater chapter?**

**Please read and review! **


	13. The Birthday girl

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 12 of Crossdresser with a Crush!**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Kit: Thanks, I didn't notice that now I've fix that. **

**I don't own Hetalia nor Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

Fredli sighs to himself. It's three days since the kids have returned from camping and four days since that little earthquake has happened. He remembered when the earthquake happened in while he was in his office. Emma and Sadik were panicking. Various car alarms went on. It made his day longer and harder.

It even worried him more when he found out that Erika was trapped on a small island with two complete strangers. It was worse enough that Jun nor Ludwig weren't with her. Though he didn't blame them either way. They didn't cause the earthquake nor expected it to happen.

Now currently not feeling like to work, because today is a special day for a certain someone. His mind off of that, Fredli decides to stack some cards into a tower and is almost done...

'Mr. Zwingli.'

... And his card tower collapsed.

'Yes, Jun?'

'Erika, Kiku and I are going to go out to the mall and shop with Lin and Lien.' Jun says as she leans against the wall coolly. 'Is that okay with you? It's just a girls day out and to distract her.'

'Alright, fine.' Fredli says in a slightly annoyed tone. Not happy that he has reset his card tower.

...

'Basch what are we doing again?' Shu asks curiously as he follows him around in a grocery store.

'Looking for the right ingredients for a special cake.' He says calmly picking up something.

'Actually, today is Erika's 19th birthday.' Emma says as she puts the needed ingredients into the cart.

'Normally, Elise and Fredli would do this, but Basch insisted on doing it this year.' Sadik chimes in as he places a bag flour into the cart. 'Jun and Kiku will be distracting her for the whole day.'

'That's cool! Basch must really care for Erika.' Shu says with pure admiration.

'I do.' Basch says as he places a jug of milk into the cart, with a small smile. 'She's like only true best friend that I've had through my childhood.'

'Basch, your soft side is showing again.' Emma points out.

'Okay. We got all the ingredients.' He says as he pushes the cart. 'Let's leave. We've got a cake to bake.'

...

'Ludwig! Is it okay if I put my birthday present for Erika with your present?' Feliciano asks as he came into his room Aster following him in. 'I'm afraid if I might forget mine.'

'Okay, Feliciano. Please put in the small bag on my desk.' Ludwig calls out from within the bathroom.

Aster hops onto Ludwig's bed and curls up in a cute position.

'Thanks!' Feliciano did as told, as Ludwig gets out of his bathroom.

'Is it another set of the latest fashion design from your country?' He asks Feliciano with curiosity.

'Nope! Something even better and exciting for her.' Feliciano giggles as he turns to Ludwig and gives him a quick hug. 'I've missed you so much.' As buries his face into Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig sighs as he hugs him back, 'You do realized that I've just got back three days ago and you've acting like that everyday.'

'I'm sorry, Ludwig, but ever since Adamo told me that you've almost crossed a bridge that could have collapsed on you. I felt afraid of that. It was worse enough to hear about Lilli being trapped on an island without you guys, but I couldn't stop worrying about you guys. Especially, when I had to listen to all of those _damn _car alarms going on all at once.' Feliciano says in a fearful and worried tone.

'Don't you worry, Feliciano.' Ludwig says as he gave his lover on the cheek. 'Nothing won't hurt me nor Erika nor Kiku either. I've also forgot to tell you one other interesting thing.' He adds with an amused smile.

'What's that?' He asks in a curious tone.

'When Basch found out that Erika was trapped on the island and she was alone. He started flipping shit and accusing me and... Jun, for abandoning her. Kiku decides to smack some god damn sense into him and got him to straighten up his nonsense.' He tells him with an amused smirk.

'Wait? Kiku being angry? Sebastian being told what to do by someone else other than his father or step mother?' Feliciano puts it in a dumbfounded tone, then smiles, 'Now that's some new good news to hear.'

'It is.' Ludwig says with a smile.

...

Toris sighs as he sat on the couch and tried to sit comfortably.

'Please, don't get stressed out.' Feliks says as places some snacks on the table and sat next him. 'It's not healthy to get stressed out. That's what the doctor said.'

'How can I be not stressed out when I can't use my good hands for anything the next 6 or 7 weeks or deal with a sensitive stitched hole on my stomach?' Toris companies in an annoyed tone. 'It makes me feel more useless and weak.'

'Toris Laurinaitis, did you just complained to me?' Feliks asks in shock.

'Well-'

'The Toris that I _know _never once complained Natalia broke his figures after she assumed that he was a creeper nor never complained when he lost a bet to Ivan and dressed as his maid for the whole day nor complained where Toris, Natalia and I had to wear frilly dresses in order to follow a suspect.' Feliks rambles on.

'Feliks-'

'He does deserve to complain a little bit, Feliks.'

The duo looks up to see Natalia with her bandaged hand.

'However you're not weak nor useless.' Natalia points out. 'You've took down many suspects then we've done. Not mention that you didn't hesitate to get into physical combat with women. Which most of the male members here are total pussies to do that.'

'Natalia, did you just compliment me?' Toris asks in shock. Natalia hardly compliments anything.

'Of course.' She gave him for the first time, a sincere_ smile_, 'You've earned my respect after saving me back there.'

'Thanks Natalia.' Toris says with a smile.

Natalia gives him a peck on the cheek making him blush.

'Aww!' Feliks coos, 'I like wish that I have camera for this moment.'

'Alright once when our wounds heal, we'll get back to work.' Toris says with spirit in him.

'YES!' Feliks cheers, 'Team Fabulous will raise from the ashes and kick ass!'

Toris laughs awkwardly as, while Natalia faceplams.

...

Erika looks around herself excitedly. The mall was huge, it many little shops around it and wide open space. 'This is amazing!' She was wearing a pink shirt and a light green skirt.

'I'm amazed on how these little shops are grouped together in one little building.' Kiku says. She was wearing her hair up in a high ponytail, a light blue shirt and a pink skirt.

'I'm hoping to hit the arcade.' Lien says coolly. She was wearing a bright red t-shirt and tan pants. 'I'm hoping to hit higher scores.'

'I wonder why Lin took Jun.' Kiku says, with a curious tone. Once when the girls arrived to the mall. Lin drags her cousin to the ladies bathroom.

'I'm not sure. I think that it has to do with Lin wanting Jun to wear her new outfit that recently made.' Lien replies, not sure whether to laugh or pity Yao in whatever he comes out in.

'Sorry that we're late guys! Jun had a little trouble putting on her new outfit.' Lin as she came up them. She was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a dark blue skirt.

Kiku's jaw dropped slightly and Lien bit back her lips, trying her best not to laugh.

'Yeah, I have to play dress up.' Jun says in an annoyed tone. She was a light blue frilly dress that reached above her knees and what made her stand out more was that her long raven hair was pulled up into high pigtails. It's more girly looking, then her other modest and simple clothes.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'What the hell, Lin?' Yao asked in annoyance looking at the said outfit._

_'Come on, Jun you need to wear something at least more cuter.' Lin said._

_'First of all, Jun doesn't exist. Second, if she did she's a young adult, not some frilly high school girl.' Yao said trying to knock some sense into his cousin._

_'Well actually, you're still in your maid outfit.' Lin pointed out._

_Yao looked in shock, 'How the hell did I forget to change?'_

_'Just imagine how embarrassing it would be walking around a mall in a maid's outfit.' Lin said in an amused tone. 'I bet by passers you treat you that your their own maid'_

_'Fine, I'll wear it.' Yao said in annoyance._

_Flashback mode now off. _

'You look so cute, Jun!' Erika says. 'Though you really don't need the pigtails.'

'Thank you.' Jun says as she pulls off the pigtails.

'Let's get this started.' Kiku says with determination.

'Yeah!' Erika says excitedly.

The group walks off, while Lin and Lien talk quietly.

'Why put so much effort into getting Yao into those pigtails?' Lien asks Lin.

'I just want to see what Jun looks like in pigtails.' Lin answers with a giggle.

...

'So they're not completely sure on about us?' Hiroshi's asks Himeko through the phone. He was on his desk setting up dominoes and watching **Sleeping Beauty** in a low volume.

'Yes... I'm still trying to find the right information about them.' She replies back.

'Please, do continue.' He says calmly as he frowns as the dominoes fell and restarted.

'I will.' She says as she hung up.

He sighs as the movie ends with fairies change Aurora's dress coloring. In his childhood, he wasn't even allowed to watch Disney or doing anything that a normal kid in his childhood could do. He in reality was a child that was never meant to be born in the first place. He had an older brother named, Hikaru, that his parents loved and focused on. They barely pay any attention to him. His parents viewed him as a replacement if anything ever happened to Hikaru.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'I'm very impressed for what you've done, Hikaru.' Hiroshi's mother said._

_'He's favorite son.' Hiroshi's dad said._

_'Thanks, mom, dad.' Hikaru said cheerfully._

_'Hey, mom, dad, Hikaru, look what I drew!' A young Hiroshi said as ran into the room and showed a sloppy drawing of a cat._

_'That's nice, Hiroshi.' His dad said not even bothering to look._

_'You didn't even look.' Hiroshi said with a sad look._

_At least Hiroshi's parents cared enough to send him to school, rather than home schooling him like Hikaru._

_'I'm going to school!' Hiroshi said to no one, then left._

_Hiroshi took seat on his desk. He notices the girl next him was giggling for some reason, but just ignored it. It wasn't until later on he tried to stand up, but only to find himself unable to get up._

_'What the?' Hiroshi yelled hysterically as he notices his chair is glued to him. The whole class, except him and the teacher started laughing._

_'Aya. It's time to go to principal's office.' The teacher said to the girl next to him._

_'Darn it. I thought that I would get caught.' Aya said to herself as she left._

_Though, he didn't care about her much. The only thing that he cared about was impressing his parents, but it never seem to work._

_'A 'A-'?' Hiroshi's mom asked in disgust 'Your brother does so much better than that.'_

_'I'll try to be better mom.' Hiroshi said._

_'You better be. Or else you'll never be like your father.' She said._

_Flashback mode now off._

Hiroshi sighs loudly, 'I'll more successful, then my father or my brother.' He continues to stack his dominoes.

...

'The looks to nice!' Erika says as she looks at the various game choices. 'It also has skeeball!'

'Go Lien!' Lin cheers Lien whom was playing a car racing game with a determined look on her face.

Kiku was playing some sort of zombie shooting game.

'That's very cute!' Jun coos she was looking at a stuffed panda in the prize display.

'You love pandas?' Erika asks her thinking of something.

'Yeah.' She says with a smile.

Erika looks at the skeeball machine and decides to play with it.

Lin notices that Erika's completely into the skeeball game. She whispers to Lien, 'Please, stay with Erika.'

'Alright!' Lien replies with a smile.

Lin soon quickly grabs Kiku and Jun. 'It's time find a birthday present for Erika.' They soon left.

...

'Emma. You mix the dry ingredients.'

'Right away.' Emma says.

'Sadik, you do the wet ingredients.'

'Yes, sir.' Sadik replies.

'Shu, please start the oven, bring out the pan. We're going butter it up together.' Basch says firmly as he was wearing a bright yellow apron with a bunny on it.

'Yes, sir.' Shu says excitedly.

Fredli watches them from the door way with an amused smile. _'Basch definitely got his cooking spirit from his grandmother.'_

...

'Darn it.' Erika hisses as she failed to get the ball into the hole.

'Need help?' Lien asks as she appears by her side.

'Please.' Erika says, weakly feeling upset that she needs help. 'I've seen people play skeeball, before, but I've never tried it myself.'

'It's fine. The way how you're doing it is a little too gentle. You have to throw it like this.' She says as she grabs Erika's hand gently and helps her out with tossing the ball.

...

'Erika will definitely love this.' Kiku says cheerfully as she bought a pretty emerald necklace.

She, Kiku and Yao were walking their way down the mall's hall.

'Jun are you're sure that you know what you're looking for?' Lin asks in slight annoyance.

'I promise you that we're almost there, I remember Erika looking it like that she wants it.' Jun explains, 'Plus, her mother gave me her dress size and it would fit her perfectly... there it is!'

They looked a store that was display many elegant looking dresses. There was one particular dress that stood out.

'That does seem to fit Erika.' Kiku agrees.

'It does fit her.' Lin says as she looks at the dress.

'That will be a present for her.' Jun says with a smile knowing that Erika will like what she'll give her.

...

Lien and Erika were currently at the food court having lunch.

'Lien... can I please tell you a secret?' Erika asks with a secretive look on her face.

'Sure, what is it?' Lien asks in interest wondering what she has in mind about Jun/Yao.

'It's two things about Jun.' She says precariously.

'Go on...' Lien tells her as she listens to Erika with interest.

'I don't really believe that Jun's a girl.' Erika says.

Lien was completely caught off guard by Erika's little confession that she almost dropped her fork. 'What?'

'I'm not sure if I'm right or not, but I believe that they are a gender neutral or a questioning gender.' Erika explains, then adds. 'But, I'm perfectly okay with that.'

'You are?' Lien asks awkwardly.

'Yes, because here's another secret...' Erika leans closer to Lien and whispers, 'I have a crush on Jun.'

Lien's eyes widen, 'You what?' Boy things just got more interesting.

'Please don't tell anyone, especially Jun.' Erika says with a secretive look on her face.

Before, Lien could reply.

'There you guys are!' Lin says as she came up to them with Kiku and Jun behind her.

'I won't.' Lien quickly replies.

Lin, Jun and Kiku quickly bought their own lunch.

...

Little they did know is that there was someone was watching over them. Sitting on a table not far from them was Kuro wearing a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses. Watching at Erika from a far. He scowled from what he reed from their lips.

_'Crush on her MAID?' _He clutched his fork as jealousy and possessiveness grew inside of him. _'Oh, I'll just you wait. I'll eliminate that little bitch off. Erika will be MINE!' _He smirked to himself as he thought of his plan to get a rid of Jun.

He threw his stuff away and left the mall.

He remembered last year when Hiroshi him that they were going to to target the Zwingli Vogel family.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'We're currently target they Zwingli Vogel family.' Hiroshi said as he hands out pictures of the Zwingli Vogel family to Kuro. He looks at the pictures of the family with a bored look on his face. He notices Erika's photo._

_'She's cute looking.' Kuro said with slight interest._

_'Pay attention!' Hiroshi said. 'We're going to arrange a marriage with their son Basch and my daughter Kiku. If they accept that, then they'll can't do anything to expose us. We've already done that with my wife. It will work like before. If they don't like it, then we'll eliminate them.'_

_'Alright.' Kuro said. 'She's probably one of those weak dumb blondes.'_

_Flashback mode now off._

'I've end up underestimating her.' Kuro says to himself. Ever since Erika saved herself from Michael and Jason. Kuro's been interested in Erika since, then. He's stalking her since. He honestly never fallen in love with anyone before, until he has met Erika. His dad always told him that if he's into anyone. Claim them as they belong to him and eliminate any possible rivals. 'That's what I'll do, then.'

As he climbs onto his motorcycle and drives away.

'Erika Lillian Vogel will be _mine._'

Little did he know, that someone else is watching is watch him as well.

...

'I'm so glad we got to go the mall.' Erika says as she and the girls return to her house. Erika opens up the door and...

**'Surprise! Happy 19th birthday, Erika!'**

Erika's eyes widens in surprise as she so her parents, Basch, Gilbert, Roderich, Lovino, Sophia, Edwin, Emma, Sadik, Ludwig, Torvald, Erzsébet and Feliciano all there.

'Huh? Wait a second! It's my birthday today?' Erika asks in shock.

'Did I ever forgot to mention that she forgets her own birthday, yet remembers everyone else's?' Sadik whispers to Shu.

'That's funny.' Shu snickers.

'Jun, Lin, Lien and Kiku, thanks for distracting Erika.' Elise thanked them.

'Thanks, guys.' Erika says, but her eyes soon widen when she saw a familiar person. 'Sophia?'

'Happy birthday, Lilly Pad.' Sophia says as she was hugged by Erika. 'Your mother took me here.'

'COME ON, LILLY BEAR! IT'S TIME TO OPEN THE PRESENT.' Gilbert yells cheerfully.

Erika has opened various gifts, most were clothes, sewing supplies and new laptop from her mother. Jun and Feliciano's gifts were the last ones.

'Erika, please open up my gift last.' Feliciano says as he adds 'I feel that you'll go excited when you see it.'

'Okay.' Erika says, as Jun hands her a gift. She reaches into the bag and a pulls out a dress. It was an elegant light blue dress with spaghetti strap ribbons. It looked like that could reach her shins and hug her small curves.

'I saw you looking at that dress earlier and you had the look that you believed that the dress was made for you.' Jun says with a smile her face. 'So I've bought it the second I need too.'

'Thanks, Jun!' She says as she hugs her.

'Aww!' Everyone, except Ludwig, Basch and Roderich.

Basch was beginning to trust Jun.

Roderich doesn't know if he really doesn't he still should trust this strange woman.

Ludwig knew that he definitely believes he could trust Yao with Erika, but is worried on how Erika will react to the fact that Jun doesn't exist.

'Alright, Erika! Here's my present.' Feliciano says as he gives Erika a something.

'What are these?' Erika asks, as she holds several tickets.

'They are tickets to an amusement park. It's for you, me, Lovino, Jun, Kiku, Shu and Basch!' Feliciano says excitedly.

'Wait! We're going to an amusement park?' Erika asks excitedly as her eyes light up. She's never been to an amusement park before.

'Yes! We've got everything settled this Wednesday. Which is in two days.' Lovino says, with a smile. _'But, Feliciano better NOT cling onto me.'_

'THANK YOU! You guys!' Erika hugs them both.

'Alright! It's time for dinner and cake, everyone!' Sadik says as he stood up.

Everyone soon everyone enjoyed the dinner and the birthday cake that Basch and co made.

...

Later that night.

Yao sat on his bed. His door knocked and heads over. There was a bag on with a note attached to it.

Yao reads the note:

_Jun, I know that we've only known each other for almost two weeks, but I've already felt a strong bond with you. So I decided to get you a thank you present._

_Erika. _

Yao opens it and it was the stuffed panda that he was fawning over earlier. He couldn't help, but smile. She was his Shining Stone Princess. He cuddles his new stuffed panda and fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 12 of Crossdresser with a Crush.**

**What do you think? **

**Three flashbacks in one chapter.**

**One for Lin's goofy lol moments, one for a brief flashback for Hiroshi's childhood and one for the true reason of Kiku and Basch's marriage arrangement.**

**We get have some Team Fabulous and GerIta moments.**

**I see Basch being a serious person when it comes to baking birthday cakes. Especially if he's wearing his lucky bright yellow apron with a bunny on it.**

**Erika, Lien, Lin and Kiku got to have a girl's day out and along with Yao's worst nightmare.**

**I picture Liech like playing Skeeball rather than those violent video games. I don't see her not being a fan violent games. Along with mental music. I know that it's famous in Liechtenstein, but I picture Liechtenstein finding mental music uninteresting and turns her off.**

**It's Liechtenstein's birthday tomorrow. So I decided to throw a shout out for that, though it could be August 15th too, but decided to give a shout out anyway.**

**Erika believes that Jun is a gender neutral person and has a CRUSH on her. **

**Kuro's after Erika and it's not a good thing.**

**I've always had this head canon that Liech always remembers her friends' birthday, but always forgets her own birthday. **

**Ludwig has 100% trust on Yao to protect Erika, but is worried about the future results.**

**Also, Lovino's also in character the whole time. Remember in his profile that it says that he's nice to women. So a good percentage characters that he has interacted with were FEMALE CHARACTERS in my fanfic. Though I can see him being harsh to women that are bitches to other people for no reason. Though he would be a double standard hypocrite, because he does the same, but only with other guys.**

**Also I've based the dress that Yao gave Erika is based on the dress that Himaruya has drawn Liechtenstein in, because she looks like more mature looking and it's my favorite official outfit for Liech.**

**We're going to have a amusement park arc! With Feliciano and Lovino!**

**Read and review. **


	14. The amusement park arc part 1

**Hello guys. Welcome to the thirteen chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush!**

**I'd like to thank those whom reviewed, followed and added to favorites. I love you guys!**

**Kit: TEAM FABULOUS WILL RAISE WITH THEIR GLORY!**

**Simon Densen is Denmark.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

'Our car can't fit all of us in it.' Lovino says through the phone.

'WHAT?' Basch asks in shock.

'Our car can only fit five f*cking people in it.' Lovino says calmly in annoyance.

It was only a day away from Erika and co's biggest trip to the amusement park. Basch was ticked off do the fact that the Vargas brothers only has a car that can only five damn people in it.

'I'll take care of that.' Jun spoke up through another line. Causing both men to jump.

'What the hell, Jun?' Basch asks in annoyance.

'What? You guys are talking on the home phone. So I couldn't help it, but hear what you're talking about.' Jun says. While Basch was using the phone from the living room. Jun was using the phone in Fredli's office. Luckily, Fredli was out was the time.

_'You f*cking nosy crossdressing spy bastard.' _Lovino thought in his head on the other line after hearing her.

'I've already have a perfect ride for Erika and I.' Jun says with a smile on her face.

'What would that be?' Basch asks nervously not liking the tone in Jun's voice.

...

'Kiku's going to an amusement park?' Hiroshi asks Aya while he's writing a document.

Aya nods as she wipes her damp hair with a cloth while wearing a pale white shower rode. 'I've a got a call from her after I've got out of the shower. She was really excited about it.' Aya explains with a smile on her face after hearing her daughter speaking in an excited voice. 'Remember in our middle school years where our school decides to take us to an amusement park as a reward for our good grades? I've remembered everyone in our class, except us, went there.'

Hiroshi does indeed remember that day.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'No, Hiroshi, I'll not allow you to go.' His mother said to him after looking at the permission slip._

_'But Mother, I've got the best grades in the class.' A young Hiroshi said. He currently in his early teens. 'Why can't I have some fun, too?'_

_'Because, having fun will ruin your intelligence and it gets in the way for your life.' His older brother, Hikaru said._

_'Please, just this once.' Hiroshi said still trying to convince his mother._

_It wasn't until his father came in. Everyone went silent as they saw him. He looked very menacing and threatening. He always has this cold look on his face whenever he returns home. 'What's going on?' He asked in a cold voice._

_'Hiroshi wanted to go to an amusement park.' Hikaru said cheerfully, because he loved seeing his father being angry at Hiroshi._

_'A amusement park?' He asked as he looked at Hiroshi with a glare._

_The young boy felt a shiver down his spine._

_'Son, what did I tell you about having 'fun'?' His dad asked in a frightening tone._

_'Fun gets in the way of your life and... I'll never be like you.' He said nervously._

_'Good, than tomorrow tell your teacher that you're not going.' His dad said, 'Why did we have this pathetic boy as our son again?'_

_On that day Hiroshi stayed in another class, but also had a real big surprise._

_'Aya?' Hiroshi asked in shock to his rival here._

_'What? I knew that almost every field trip that we've been to you've never go. So this time I'm staying here with you and keep you company.' Aya said calmly._

_'Alright stupid girl.' Hiroshi said as he quickly puts on his jerk face mode on. 'You've missed a great opportunity.'_

_'I felt that this was a better opportunity, because you looked excited in to join the trip, but you looked upset the day after that when you told the teacher that you can't come.' Aya explained to him, 'So I lied to the teacher about my parents refusing to let me go there. I've never bothered showing my parents the permission slip, because I knew that you wouldn't go there.'_

_'So you... avoided joining the field trip... just so you can stay here with me?' Hiroshi asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_'Yes.' She said with a smile. 'It's boring without you there.'_

_Hiroshi couldn't help, but smile back. 'Thanks, Aya.'_

_'No problem.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

'Hiroshi?' Aya asks in him in concern.

Hiroshi pulls himself out of his deep thought. 'Okay that's great to hear that our daughter is having fun.'

'Alright, I'm going to get dressed.' Aya says as she leaves.

_'Aya... only if you didn't left me, then I would have never end up being like this.' _Hiroshi thought to himself sadly.

...

'What the hell is taking them so long?' Basch asks in impatience as he tabs his foot. He was wearing a light green t-shirt and blue pants.

'Basch, please be patient.' Kiku says as she holds his hands to calm him. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans.

They woke at three in the morning to get up and leave. They almost three and a half hours to get to the amusement park. Which they currently standing in front of the entrance of the said park. Which was beginning to open soon.

'I think I see them.' Shu says as points out. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and tan pants. He was eating a hot pocket they've ordered in a quick fast food restaurant earlier. He was eating it the last-minute while he can.

**VROOOOOM!**

A motorcycle with a side cart drives into the parking lot.

'It's about they showed up.' Lovino says in an annoyed tone. He was wearing a pink shirt and tan pants.

The passengers got off the vehicle and took off their helmets. It revealed to be Erika and Jun.

'Did you enjoy the ride, Erika?' Feliciano asks her as she and Jun came up them. He was wearing a tan shirt and tan pants.

'It... thrilling and loud, but I'm glad Jun had a side cart with her.' Erika says with a smile on her face. 'It did wake me though.' She was wearing a light blue jacket with a light purple t-shirt and dark blue shorts. She took off her jacket and ties it around her waist. Holding a small back pack with her.

'I'm glad, too, because I can't focus with someone holding onto me.' Jun says. She was wearing a black leather jacket which she took off and put in her black backpack. She was wearing dark red shirt and black pants. Her was pulled up into a high ponytail.

'Alright! Let's have some fun!' Kiku cheers happily as she pumps her fists with determination.

...

'It's pretty quiet again without the kids.' Elise says, as she walks with Jiji on her shoulders. The poor cat really misses Erika, but he knew how to occupy himself. That's hanging with his master's parents.

'Yeah, but it's more peacefully now.' Fredli says calmly. 'Plus, the kids are having a good time without us around.'

'Do you think that the arranged marriage with Kiku and Basch will really work?' Elise asks him in curiosity.

'Of course it will. Basch and Kiku have had pretty good chemistry.' He says as he continues his work.

'I know that, but do you think that they'll feel if their only being used?' She asks, while biting her lip.

'What makes you think that?' He asks as he looks up at his wife.

'I'd like to tell you something. I've met up with Aya Honda a few days ago...' Elise explains to him.

...

Ludwig never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. He was currently at the amusement park that Erika and co were at. While wearing some random disguise with Erzsébet and his new acquaintance. He was none other than Ivan Braginski.

He was a messy black wig and a fake mustache. Wearing a green and white stripped shirt and white pants.

Erzsébet was wearing a disguise similar to Ludwig's disguise. With her hair and breasts tucked away.

Ivan was wearing the same as the first two, but expect he's wearing a beard.

He remembered about a day ago when he was dragged into this by these two.

_Flashback mode now activated._

_Ludwig was walking his three dogs to the park, but for some reason his dogs started barking for some as he was about to walk by an ally way._

_'What's gotten into you dumpkoffs?' He asked them in annoyance, until he heard a low 'psst!'._

_Erzsébet poked her head out the ally way's entrance and gestures him to come in._

_'Erzsébet?' Ludwig asked with a confused tone. _

_'Just come here and tell your stupid dogs to shut up.' She whispered in annoyance. _

_Ludwig followed her in while his dogs continue to bark and growl, but only to stop._

_'Could you please stop barking you'll draw unwanted attention.' Said a tall man who made atmosphere feel more intimidating. Which made the dogs shut up really fast._

_'Thanks, Ivan.' Erzsébet smiled at him._

_'Who's he? What's going on?' Ludwig asked while having a bad feeling on where this is going. _

_'I'm Ivan Braginski.' The tall man chirped. 'We heard that you know about our friend Yao.'_

_'Yes, but I'll keep it a secret. I trust him with Erika.' Ludwig quickly protested._

_'We've need you for something.' Erzsébet said in with a serious look in her green eyes._

_'What would that be?' Ludwig asked, calmly as he could._

_'There's someone that's after Erika and Yao...' _

_Flashback mode now off. _

Ludwig was surprised to find out that Erzsébet was also in this, but that wasn't the main concern now. He needs to protect Erika and Jun. _'I'll find that bastard before he could get to her.'_

...

'So how's everything doing with Basch and his family?' Feliciano asks Kiku. Basch and Shu were walking behind them. They've decided to go into two separate groups. Erika, Lovino and Jun were in a different part of the amusement park.

'Everything's fine.' Kiku says with a smile on her face. 'They've treated my like that I'm apart of the family. Basch is a really sweet man and Erika is the best sister-in-law ever... tonight I'm going to tell Basch that I love him and that I was Kyo.'

'You will?' Feliciano asks, in a slight worried tone. 'How will you think that he'll react to that?'

'I'm not sure, but I refuse to keep this a secret for too long.' Kiku says in a firm tone.

'Hey! Want to we ride the tea cups?' Shu asks them pointing to the ride.

'Are you kidding me?' Basch asks in annoyed tone, 'That's a baby ride.'

'I'd love too!' Kiku says happily.

'I'D LOVE THOSE RIDES!' Feliciano shouts excitedly.

'Great we're starting our ride with a kiddie ride.' Basch groans in annoyance as he has no choice but to join.

...

'Let's do the swings, then the pirate ride.' Erika says happily as she walks a few steps ahead of Lovino and Yao. As they went to swings ride line.

'You really care about Erika, don't you?' Lovino asks Yao.

'Yeah, because she's actually no stranger to me, actually.' Yao says calmly, 'Long before I became her maid. I've actually talked to her on an online RPG website called Fantasy Conquest. She was known as the ShiningStonePrincess and I was ShiningDragon10. We were like best friends online.'

'Did you know that you fill in as her bodyguard maid?' Lovino asks as he was slightly interested in Yao's story.

'No, but it wasn't until I've found out that she was the ShiningStonePrincess after she told me about it as she was playing the game.' Yao explains to him.

'Hey, guys we can go in.' Erika says as she points to the entrance gate opening up and as the people whom were previously riding it exit out.

Yao, Erika and Lovino all took a seat and waited as other people.

'I'm so excited! This is my first ride ever.' Erika says eagerly as she looks at her two companions.

A man came around to help out with the safety features after of that was done. The ride began.

Yao felt a hand grip onto his. He looks at Erika.

'Sorry, I'm nervous.' Erika says uncomfortably.

'It's fine, you'll enjoy it within minutes.' Yao says with a smile.

The soon spun faster, Erika along with a few others started to scream in joy.

Yao and Lovino smiled as see Erika being happy.

...

Basch, Kiku and Feliciano all stood outside of the bathroom waiting for Shu to get out. Apparently, he gotten sick after riding the tea-cup ride.

'I've told him earlier to eat his breakfast the minute while we're having it and not eat it while we're waiting for Erika and Jun to show up.' Basch says in an annoyed tone.

'It's not his fault, Basch.' Kiku says calmly. 'He was driving the car and need to focus on the road.'

'I'm sorry. I'm done.' Shu says in an apologetic tone.

'Let's to the game area.' Basch says, 'We can occupy ourselves while playing games your stomach settles.'

'That's great idea!' Feliciano says excitedly.

They head to the game section the park.

Feliciano runs off to play the dart game. Shu decided to rest. Basch and Kiku decides to try out the shooting game.

There was a young tall man at the shooting stand. He spiky sandy blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He was wearing ruby-red vest and black pants. 'WOO HOO! Highest score! Simon Densen has done it again!' He cheered for himself.

'Great a obnoxious loud mouth.' Basch growls under his breath, while Kiku felt uncomfortable.

'Hello there, cutie.' A deep voice purrs.

They turned to see a tall tan and muscular man looking down them.

'Who are you?' Asks Basch.

'Mike.' He introduces himself in a flirtatious voice. 'I couldn't help, but noticed how pretty you are and seem to be my type.'

'Thanks, but I'm al-' Kiku was cut off by Mike whom said something that completely caught them both off guard.

'I'm not talking about you.' Mike speaks to Kiku with a sneer on his face, then looks at Basch with a loving look on his face. 'I'm talking about you, because you're a beautiful boy.' He purrs seductively.

Basch's eyes looked like that they were going to pop out and his jaw dropped, widely. _'Did he just hit on ME?'_

'What? You have a cute feminine look on you.' Mike says as he was about to stroke Basch's chin, but only be smacked on the hand by Kiku.

'Don't touch someone else without their permission.' Kiku scolds him, though she honestly has no clue what else to say.

'I'm sorry, but... I'm not gay.' Basch says calmly, but deep down he just wants to punch Mike, because who does he think that he is? Hitting on him like that, especially in a public place.

'Really? He doesn't look like the type that you would go for.' Mike says raising an eyebrow at her in disbelief.

'What's going on here?' Shu asks as he and Feliciano walk into the scene.

'This creep came out of nowhere and hit on me.' Basch whispers lowly as he could to his party members. They were beginning to draw a crowd.

'What? I can't resist cute men like him and thought as asking him out, but I'm surprised to find that he's dating a girl.' Mike says casually.

_'The hell does he think that he is?'_ Feliciano thought in his in head as anger grew inside of him. Does this dumb ass even know that not all feminine looking men are gay? As for an effeminate bisexual, he's strongly offended by this bull shit stereotype.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not some prize to be claimed.' Basch says in annoyance. 'I'm a human being. Plus, I've already have a crush on someone else.'

Before Mike could reply.

'Hey, buddy.' Everyone turns to turns to see Simon standing there with an annoyed look on his. 'I suggest you to leave these guys alone, now.'

'Why should I?' Mike asks in annoyance.

'Because, first off you're harassing this group and second of all you're drawing unwanted attention, because of your bull shit.' Simon listed, he was thankful that there wasn't any children around here, because most of the kids are currently preparing for their next school year. 'So I suggest you leave them alone, before you'll have security escort you out.'

Mike looks at him, before replying 'Fine.' Then left.

'ALRIGHT PEOPLE! NOTHING HERE TO SEE! Go bad to what you were all doing.' Simon yells out to the crowd.

'Let's leave, too.' Basch says as he grabs Kiku's hand and pulls her with him. Feliciano and Shu tagged behind them closely.

...

Kuro smirks to himself. 'This is going to be an interesting ride.' As he made his way into the amusement park.

But little he does know is that he's has some people on his tail.

* * *

**That's it for part 1 of the Amusement park arc!**

**What do you think?**

**We get to see some more of Hiroshi's childhood. **

**Yes, Yao/Jun owns a motorcycle, because they're awesome.**

**Kuro really should watch himself. **

**Elise tells Fredli the real reason that Kiku and Basch's arranged marriage is.**

**Not all effeminate men or feminine looking men are gay.**

**I have head canon that Feliciano is bi, because he's been hitting women many times on canon. Heck Himaruya has drawn a few sketches of Feliciano hitting on the Hetalia ladies (adorable).**

**Dudes, Denmark needs more respect in this fandom, but I've made him a oneshot character in this chapter. There's not much of a reason for him interact with them.**

**Please read and review! **


	15. The amusement park arc part 2 final

**Hello, guys! Welcome to our fourteenth chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush! **

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Kit: Sorry.**

**Tigger warning: There will some mentioned graphic death. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

'That was so much fun!' Erika cheers as she come out of the exist of the pirate ride.

'Yeah, it was indeed fun.' Yao says his hair was really messy after all of the swinging.

'I'm just glad that it's only a three-minute ride.' Lovino says calmly.

'I think we should head over to the food court and find the others.' Yao suggests.

They head over to the food court.

...

'Hello, Hiroshi!'

Hiroshi looks up to see Julius and Torvald coming into his office.

'What brings you guys, here?' He sighs in annoyance.

'I've my old high school and college books!' Julius says gleefully as he out several of his high school years. Started showing them to him, cheerfully. 'Look how cute I was in my high school years! Oh! This the girl who I've once dated! That's the guy that I've had a crush on...'

Julius rambled on about his life, while Torvald sat there patiently waiting for him to shut up.

Hiroshi remembered that high school was his most bitter years, but was also the moment where he soon shined in his family.

_Flashback mode now activated! _

_17 year old Hiroshi grunted in pain as his bullies laughed at him._

_'He's so pathetic.' The one boy snickered._

_'What a real waste.' A girl said in agreement. _

_'Let's leave, because we have much better things to do.' Sorted another boy as his friends walked off. _

_It's been 3 years since he graduated from middle school. 3 years since he used to tolerate his family's verbal abuse. 3 years since Aya moved away._

_He missed her so much. On the last day of middle school he was planning to ask her out on a date, but instead he only ends up finding out that she moved out of the country. Ever since he's returned to his own goal on pleasing his parents. He's currently the best student in all of his classes, but it only leads his fellow classmates envying him. Do to the fact that he refused to interact with others the kids begin to bully him._

_It wasn't until on this day he discovers his family's most darkest secrets._

_He was heading towards his father's work place to deliver some papers that were given by his mother. He soon notices a door that he has never seen before. Being the curious young boy he is. He headed down there. He heard screaming and pleading. When he found the room, he saw the most horrifying sight that he has ever saw._

_His father and brother standing in front of a young man holding the body of a young girl._

_'WAKE UP, SISTER!' He pleaded the young girl to wake up, but she never woke up. He then looked up at his father and Hikaru in fury and fear. 'Why? I've helped you kill off that CEO. You've said that you'll allow us to leave this country.'_

_Hiroshi's eyes widen with shock. Wait, he was the one that killed that man last nigh? He heard on the news that no one knows who killed him. So that means..._

_'You're such a full.' Hikaru spoke up, 'You think that you'd really leave this country? Many countries always look into your back stories no matter what. They'll find out that you're a dirty little criminal you are.' He pointed a gun a the boy, 'Don't worry. You'll be joining your slutty sister, too. Night night!' With that he pulled the trigger._

_Nothing will never get out of Hiroshi's head that day._

_'Hiroshi come on out.' His dad said, without turning._

_Hiroshi came in shock and horror on what he saw. 'W - what's going on? Why are you doing this?' He asked in fear. He knew that he sounded pathetic._

_'Please don't act like that son.' Father said in annoyance. 'I think that it's time for you to know the real family business here.'_

_'We run an underground organization where we commit blackmail, assassination, smuggling, kidnapping and ransom holding.' Hikaru explained._

_'Why?' Hiroshi asked in shock and horror._

_'Because, this world is business son. One of us needs to be more superior to all others.' His dad explained. He looked down at the died kids below him. 'These kids killed their own mother to steal her money and ran away to us. They wanted to leave to country, but in reality they're pathetic children. Yes, they did a good job at eliminating, but they're useless now. In this world you see, we're the superior ones Hiroshi. Here you'll be respected and stand strong.'_

_'So they're bad people?' Hiroshi asked now glaring at the died kids. _

_'Yes, if you want to get a rid of those bad people. You should join us.' Hikaru said. _

_'... Okay, I'll do it.' Hiroshi said with a calm look on his face._

_'Good. Now I want you to dispose those bodies.' His commanded._

_Hiroshi did as told. Throughout his life he helped out disposing bodies and ridding of them. He became more colder and calculating. It wasn't until, one his family decided to move their business out of the country. They also planned a big thing for Hiroshi._

_'I'm marrying Aya Honda?' Hiroshi asked, with a calm look on his face._

_'Yes, the reason of is because we'll silence them. Many years ago her nosy parents saw us kill someone. We didn't know who they were at, but after years we've finally identify them and located them.' His dad explained to him. 'They did kept their mouths shut, but they also have a pretty wealthy company of their own. So we're going combine our wealth together. If they refuse, then we'll kill them off.'_

_'Alright.' Hiroshi said with an emotionless look._

_It wasn't until a few years after their marriage. They gave birth to a son that they've named Kyo Honda. Two years after Kyo was born. Hiroshi's parents and brother were celebrating their moments with a drink, but when they decided to drive home. His brother Hikaru was so drunk that he accidentally crashes his car into another car. Killing everyone in both vehicles. The two people who they've crashed into were none other than Oars and Laura Zwingli._

_Hiroshi continues to run his family business, but accept he refused to kill anyone with his own hands. So he hires underlings to do his dirty work. _

_He did decide later on to contact the younger brother of Oars, Fredli Zwingli. He felt sorry for the young man after finding out what happened to his brother._

_'So you reunited with your old high school girlfriend?' Hiroshi asked Fredli, as they were sitting on the couch in Hiroshi's living room. Their sons were playing outside together._

_'Yes.' Fredli said with a smile. 'Things have gotten a lot better now. Is okay if I can use your bathroom for a second?'_

_'Go on ahead.'_

_Fredli left to go to the bathroom, while he was waiting._

_'Mr. Honda.' A young teenage boy came in._

_'Yes, Kuro?' He asked in annoyance._

_'I've disposed the lawyer's body like you told me.' He said with a simple smile. Like he was enjoying what he was doing._

_'Good.' He said in satisfaction._

_'I've also found out that he had a daughter, too. I killed her right in front of him to teach him a lesson on nosy around against us.' Kuro added as his smile grew._

_'That's nice to hear, but please leave.' Hiroshi said. 'I currently have a guest.'_

_'Yes, Mr. Honda.' The teenager leaves quickly._

_A while after that Fredli came running up. 'I'm sorry, but I have to go now. My wife called for some intense emergency.'_

_'Alright. I hope that you'll have a nice day.' Hiroshi said as Fredli leaves._

_He soon begins to believe that Fredli was lying and heard his conversation._

_Though that didn't come into Hiroshi's mind, until later._

_The biggest thing that ever happened to Hiroshi was when he for once in his life got his hands dirty and made his first own little kill._

_It was a young Chinese couple nosed into a little blackmail action. Hiroshi quietly made his way to their house, killed them while they're sleeping and then set their house on fire. Everyone believes that it was either an arson or a squirrel started it, because squirrel's nest are the most common causes of house fires._

_Though Hiroshi never killed anyone else._

_He remembered the day when the Beilschmidt Vargas alliance heard about the Honda's dark secret and they've invited Hiroshi to join their underground alliance to become more unstoppable. _

_They were invisible._

_Flashback mode now off._

'I'd like to tell you something about Erika's new maid.' Torvald says as he pulls Hiroshi out of his memories. It seem that Julius was done talking about his high school years.

'What's that?' Hiroshi asks as he completely snapped out of his own thoughts.

'She seemed really strange.' Torvald explains to Hiroshi.

...

Outside of the Honda household.

Three people were out there.

'Are you guys ready?' Alfred asks Arthur and Timo.

'I've got a call from Francis. He said that he and Feliks already took care of the Vargas household.' Arthur responds.

'Matthew and Carlos took care the Beilschmidt house hold. Eduard has hacked into the Honda security system like the other two. It's now accessible.' Timo stated.

Alfred's phone vibrated, he picked it up.'Alright they said that now's a good time break in' Alfred says. 'Now let's get dangerous.'

...

'That stranger was really nice.' Erika says as she and her friends rested in the food court enjoying their lunch. Basch tells them their situation in the game section area.

'He was.' Kiku says, 'He was a life saver of possible embarrassment.'

'Hopefully, we'll continue our day without any awkward situation.' Shu says calmly.

'Same here.' Basch agrees.

Feliciano, Jun and Lovino didn't say anything.

'Anyways, let's split into a different group.' Erika suggests.

'How about we split into pairs, instead?' Shu suggests.

'But, there's only seven of us.' Feliciano frowns.

'I'll explore alone.' Shu says. 'I really want to score some games that I want to try out.'

'Alight let's draw a straw!' Feliciano says as he holds out random straws that were that consists of green, red and yellow to the others. 'The person that a straw has the same color as yours will be your buddy!'

'Why can't we pick our own buddy?' Basch asks with a frown on his face.

'I felt that if would be more fun.' Feliciano says cheerfully.

'Alright, let's just get this over with.' Lovino says impatiently.

They closed their eyes and grabbed a straw, opened them.

...

Kuro wonders around the amusement park. 'Where could Erika be?' He asks himself. It wasn't until he notices a familiar little blonde head walking off somewhere.

_'There she is!' _Kuro thought as he follows her. Hopes that he'll encounter her one more time in person and alone.

Little he does know is that a tall man was right him watching his every moves.

...

Lovino sighs, 'Of all other random people to be paired... I'm just glad that it's you.'

'I would say same thing.' Basch says, as they walked their way around amusement park. Not really into riding any rides.

'There's also a small bakery store near by. Want to check that out?' Lovino asks Basch.

'I guess that could be interesting.' They head into the little baker store.

...

Yao and Kiku explore the game area.

'Yao. What's the exact meaning of a romantic crush?' Kiku asks him.

'A crush and love?' Yao asks, then crosses his arms and thinks. 'A crush is something that you have unknown feelings on someone. It can depend on how you view the person that you have looking at. You can have multiple crushes on other people. You also can grow out of them as well.' He explains calmly, 'I've once had a crush on my cousin's best friend, but I grew out of her as time moves by.'

'Oh.' Kiku replies trying put what Yao said all together.

'I'm sorry if that's not the best way on explaining it.' He says as he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, then asks, 'Does it have anything to with Basch?'

She blushes slightly, then answers, 'Yes. He says that he has a crush on someone, but never said who.'

'His probably keeping it private.' He reassures her.

'May, I ask you something, Yao?' She then asks.

'Why, sure.' Yao says with a smile.

'Do you by any chance have any feelings for Erika?' She asks as she tilts her head in curiosity.

With that Yao pauses for a second, before replying, 'I'm honestly not sure. I've always knew through an online RPG website, but when I found out that Erika was the person that I was talking too online for a year. I felt a stronger urge to protect her more, yet respect her and her choices.'

'She must really inspired you, then.' Kiku says with interest.

_'I'm more like a crossdresser with a crush.' _Yao thought awkwardly in his head.

Now they have nothing else to say, after. Until, Kiku points out.

'That's so cute! I think that Basch will love that.' Kiku points out.

Yao looks toward what Kiku was pointing out. It was a little Billy goat plush doll in a claw crane machine. 'Are you going to get that for Basch?' He asks looking down at Kiku.

'Yes!' Kiku says with a determined gleam in her soft brown eyes.

'Have you played the claw crane, before?' Yao asks her as they approached the machine.

'No, but I've seen a lot of it in movies.' Kiku says as she puts her coin into the slot machine, turning it on and playing around with the controls. The claw moves around a bit. She tried to lure it down to the plush goat. She almost got it and... the claw grabs nothing. Epic fail!

Yao and Kiku stood there silently staring at the machine.

'I've always viewed the claw crane as the biggest trolling machine in my childhood.' Yao says bluntly.

'That won't stop me!' Kiku says in a stubborn tone as she inserts another coin into the machine.

Yao watches awkwardly as Kiku almost grabs the goat, but fails again. _'This is going to take us a while.'_

...

Unlike the others, Erika and Feliciano were actually running around riding rides.

So they've rode the wild mouse three times, the pirate ride four times and the swings one time. They mostly managed to ride them many times that fast was, because that they wasn't people around. It was a work day for the adults, while teenagers and children were preparing for the school year. Which gave them a shorter line.

They were currently heading to the bigger roller coaster.

Erika kept a determined look on her face, while Feliciano cheerfully describes how it felt riding a roller coaster.

'Ludwig told me that there was nothing to be afraid of ride and I'll be fine. I was so terrified on riding the roller coaster, but in the end. I ended enjoying it, while Ludwig started screaming like a four year old girl.' Feliciano finishes, allowing Erika to react.

Erika's eyes widen, 'Really? Ludwig? Our most fearless cousin screamed like a girl?' Erika asks in shock, while almost feeling the to urge laugh at the thought of Ludwig screaming like a girl.

'Yes! Lovino loved hearing that story and wished that he was there to see it.' Feliciano chips cheerfully.

'I'm not surprised.' Erika says. Lovino hates Ludwig for some reason. She wonders how Feliciano can be so cheerful about it, when his brother dislikes Ludwig.

'We're almost there!' Feliciano points out as they could see the cart not far.

...

'COME ON! You're almost there!' Basch yells at the TV that was in the bakery store. It was apparently playing some sort of game. 'Pfft! They call that 'stylish'? It looks like something that came out of a garbage can.' Lovino says as he reads a fashion magazine.

...

Kiku dropped her head as she fails the fifth time. 'Why so this need to be so difficult?'

'Kiku. I've found something much better.' Yao says as he points over to something.

Kiku looks to where Yao pointing to and her eyes widen. It was a goat plush that was much was much bigger and fluffier looking.

It was being displayed as a prize for a cross-bow game stand.

'Yao, wish me luck.' Kiku says as she approaches the stand.

'Win that goat, Kiku!' Yao says encouragingly as he watches her.

...

Erika and Feliciano somehow ended being separated for the roller coaster ride. Feliciano's going to be on another cart that's coming after the current one that Erika's on. Erika was in the way back.

'Erika, can you please wait out in the exit when your ride is done? I'll be out soon after you!' Feliciano calls out to Erika.

'Okay!' She calls. She never so felt excited and nervous at the same time.

'It is your first time riding?'

Erika quickly turns her cart partner. He was a tall young Asian man looking down at her. He had jet black hair and friendly brown eyes. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

'It is indeed.' Erika says with a smile on her face.

'My name is Yong Soo.' He introduces himself.

'I'm Erika.' She smiles at him.

'You seem nervous.' He asks her as he notices her looking tense.

'I am.' She admits.

'Don't you worry. You'll enjoying it when you reach down the hill.' He says reassuringly to her.

'Thanks.'

Pretty soon after making sure that the riders were safely buckled on. They've started the ride.

The cart begin rolling up the hill. Erika clutches the cart tightly as she could and closes her eyes, shaking fearfully.

'No, that's not how you do it.' Yong Soo tells her. 'You put your hands up.'

Erika nervously puts her hands up as cart finally reaches the top, then pauses for a second and drops down the hill at full speed. She finds herself screaming at first, but when they got it to another hill she finds herself screaming with joy instead.

This... is amazing!

...

Kuro follows 'Erika'. She seems to be heading to an abandoned area of the park.

'Hey, you!' Kuro yells to her.

She sprint off.

'Does she know that I'm following her?' Kuro asks himself as he ran after her.

She leads to him to old theater.

He follows her into the abandoned building.

To his surprise, instead of seeing 'Erika'.

'Mind if you explaining me why that you're following my cousin?' Ludwig asks as he stood there in middle of the room.

'Ludwig?' Kuro asks in a dumbfounded tone. 'What are you doing here?' As he was about to turn around, but only to have his chance of escaping becoming less of an option.

'He asked you a question. I suggest you to answer it.' Ivan smiles childishly at him.

'Shit!'

Meanwhile, the 'Erika' slips 'her' way through a hidden exit.

Erzsébet approaches 'her'. 'Thank you so much, Peter.'

Peter giggles as he removes the wig. 'That was fun!'

She sighs of relief. 'Please, don't you ever do that again.'

'I want to be useful!' He says feeling upset.

'You could have been captured or worse.' She says.

'Erzsébet, did you guys caught him?' A voice asks.

They turn to see Shu coming up to them.

'He's trapped in between to big angry men.' Peter giggles cheerfully.

'Good, Kuro's completely defenseless against men twice his size, especially if his guard down.' Shu explains to them.

'Now what?' Peter asks innocently.

'You'll be staying with the Thompson siblings for the rest of the day.' Erzsébet tells him.

'We only have to wait until Aya contacts us about their arrests.' Shu explains. 'It won't be long.'

...

'YES! I've did it!' Kiku cheers as she holds the goat plush.

'That's good. Now let's reunite with the others.' Yao says as they walk off. 'It might be leaving time.'

...

Cart finally stopped and parked back where it has started before.

'That was amazing!' Erika cheers happily.

'I told you that like it.' Yong Soo tells her with a smile on his face, but then his eyes widen as he notices something as Erika got up.

'Erika, please quickly take off your jacket and tie it around your waist.' He suddenly commanded.

'Why?' Erika asks with a confused tone.

Yong Soo leans over her and whispers into her ear. 'You know when women have...their monthly moments?' He asks her in awkward and flustered tone.

'Yes.' She whispers uncomfortably while biting her lips nervously after on what on he's going to say next.

'It seems you have it and... it's leaking through your pants.' He says awkwardly.

Erika holds her squeal as she quickly has done what Yong Soo has instructed her. It was really embarrassing to hear that. 'Thanks, Yong Soo. You really helped me out.' She says.

'No, problem.' He says with a smile.

'I'll wait for my friend to get out and I'll solve this on my own.' She says, politely.

'Okay, bye.' He says as he heads to the exit as she follows along. She waited at the exit. Shivering slightly tonight's going to be more cooler, then usual. Feliciano soon came out.

'Hey, Erika!' He chimes as he came up her asking, 'Did you enjoy the ride?'

'Yes, Feliciano, may I please use the bathroom?' Erika asks him, while shivering.

'Why sure!' Feliciano chirps. 'I needed to use the bathroom myself.'

In the bathrooms, Erika was lucky to keep some pads in her bag, but it won't get a rid of the stain on her pants.

'This is so embarrassing.' Erika says to herself. 'I've never thought that I'd get it sooner.'

She came out and Feliciano was waiting for her. 'Erika are alright? You seem really embarrassed for some reason when I came out.'

'It's fine Feliciano.' Erika says with a reassuring smile on her face.

'Really?' Feliciano asks tilting his head, 'The way how you're acting a similar way on how Ludwig acts when he's lying.'

'It's more of a personal female problem...' Erika says. It wasn't until, Erika ends up telling Feliciano her situation.

The next that happens is Feliciano dragging Erika to a nearby clothing store.

'Feliciano you really didn't need to do this.' Erika says as she came out of the bathroom in her newly bought black shorts. That one that she was wearing earlier was placed into her small back pack.

'I couldn't let you leave while feeling embarrassed.' He says happily, now that her little situation is solved.

'Thanks, Feliciano. You're the best.' Erika says with a smiles.

Feliciano smiles blushes slightly, 'I'll do anything to make you happy.'

'Let's head back to the others.' Erika says.

...

Basch, Lovino and Shu all waited at the entrance of the amusement. The sun was beginning to set soon.

'Basch, Shu, Lovino!' Kiku and Jun came up to them.

'Baschy boy! Check out what Kiku got you!' Jun calls out, causing Kiku to blush slightly.

'I've won this in a cross-bow game.' Kiku says as she gives Basch's gift.

Basch looks at his gift with a dumbfounded look on his face.

'You really like goats. So I've decided to get that for you.' Kiku explains to him.

'She tried getting one in a claw crane machine five times, but failed, until I led her to a better prize.' Jun tells them.

'Really Kiku?' Shu asks in shock, 'Were you that despite?'

'You really went all this way to win this stuffed goat, just for me?' Basch asks Kiku.

'Yes. I know that it's childish, but I couldn't help it-'

'Thanks, Kiku.' Basch says with a warm smile on his face.

'Your welcome, Basch.' Kiku says as she smiles back.

'Sorry, that we're late!' Feliciano calls as he and Erika ran up to them.

'It's about you guys showed up.' Shu says cheerfully, 'We're about to witness Kiku and Basch's romantic moments.'

'Really?' Feliciano asks excitedly, 'Did they kiss?'

'Feliciano.' Kiku says to him flustered slightly.

'Wait a second, why is Erika's pants black?' Basch asks as he notices her shorts were a different color.

Before Erika could reply, 'Please, don't ask her that. It's a very personal story.' Feliciano beats her to it.

'Well, it's time to leave now.' Jun says as she stretches her arms. 'It's been a long day.'

'Alright, let's go!' Basch says as they leave.

But some of them don't realize that this the last that they'll ever interact together.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 14!**

**What do you think?**

**This is the final chapter where we still believe that Jun Lan Chan exists.**

**We now know how Hiroshi came to be.**

**You'll soon find out that happens to him along with Torvald and Julius in the next chapter. **

**Kuro has been caught, before he could do anything.**

**Peter invited himself for playing as a lure. He'll be sent to safety after that. **

**Kiku wins a goat plush for Basch.**

**Yao has a crush on Erika. Saying our freaking title of the fanfic. **

**I see Lovino getting along people like Basch for some reason. Along with Matthew and Carlos. **

**You get to see some Yong Soo.**

**Erika has her once in month woman thing out of nowhere.**

**Feliciano has a crush on Erika, because I love ItaLiech. It's more one-sided for him though, because his actual romantic love is dedicated to Ludwig.**

**I also felt that we need some mature and respectful Feliciano and Yong Soo moments, too.**

**Read and Review! **


	16. The truth

**Hello, guys**!** Welcome to Chapter 15 of Crossdresser with a Crush!**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Andrei is Moldova**

**Andrey is Bulgaria**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Erika enjoys the ride back home, tough she sworn that she saw guilty look on Jun's face.

'We're almost there.' Jun says calmly.

Erika could see her house come into view. 'We're almost home. I'm going right straight to bed, because I'm really tired.'

As they made it to the Zwingli Vogel family household. Erika's eyes widen in confusion. 'What's going on?' She asks as she sees some cars parked in around her home.

Jun soon parked in the closest space that they could find, then headed to Erika's home.

While, Basch and the others arrive not long after that.

Erika felt to dizzy and exhausted. She felt someone picking her up. It was Jun holding her up. She looked down at her with a sad look on her. 'I'm sorry Erika...'

Erika couldn't hear the rest, because she felt and fell asleep.

...

'What's going on here?' Basch asks in confusion, as looks at the random people around him.

Lovino had a knowing look on his face as he and others arrive into the Zwingli Vogel household.

'Kiku!'

'Mom?' Kiku asks as her mother hugs her tightly.

'Everything's now over.' She says as she hugs her daughter.

'What are you talking about?' Kiku asks in confession.

'Basch, where's Erika?' Fredli asks as he came up to them with Elise by his side. ' We have something important to discuss with you.'

'What's going first?' Basch asks in an annoyed tone.

'It's about the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance. The leaders, Julius Vargas, Torvald Beilschmidt and Hiroshi Honda all have been arrested.' A small man annoyances.

'Who are you?' Asks Kiku as confusion written all her face. 'Why did father, Mr. Vargas and Mr. Beilschmidt get arrested?'

'Timo Väinämöinen. The leader of a secret government spy and bounty hunter association.' He introduces himself.

...

Erika stirs as she feels Jiji licking her face.

'What happened last night?' Erika asks herself as she rubs her eyes and stretches her arms. She notices something on her bed. It was the stuffed panda that she gave to Jun. There was a note attached it. Out of confusion Erika reads it:

_Once when you wake up Erika. Everything will be back to normal. You can leave to the college that you've dreamed of._

_Listen, Basch won't be married to Kiku, because everything was just a simple set up. Your lives were really in danger. Hiroshi, you see, settled this whole marriage to silence your father. Why? Because Hiroshi, along with your uncle Torvald and Julius were actually running an underground criminal organization. If Basch didn't accept the marriage, then they'll kill you all. Though it's already taken care of now._

_Don't worry your cousins and friends. Lovino and Gilbert honestly want nothing to do with the criminal records. Ludwig and Feliciano were in a secret romantic relationship to even care about filling in their father's foot steps. Kiku wasn't really involved in most of Hiroshi's plans for her in future, because he busy sheltering her from the world. The reason why was because that Kiku was a trans woman. He was to protective on her identity rather than having her become the next hire._

_For me... It's so great meeting you in person ShiningStonePrincess, but I'd like to tell you the truth. Jun Lan Chan doesn't exist. I'm actually a young man known by the name of Yao Wang. I work as spy agent tracking underground criminals. I've been raised in the O Agency along with my younger brothers, since my parents were murdered. I've trained there and worked there since my brothers moved out. I stayed to for one reason: to find my parents killer._

_He's now caught and locked away now. _

_I was hired to dress as a maid in order to protect you. In case if any possible danger happens to you._

_I really like you, Erika, but I don't think that you won't need me anymore. Everything's now safe for you._

_With lots of love, ShiningDragon10, AKA Yao Wang._

Erika reread it over and over, feeling tears coming out of her eyes. With that she was quickly whips out her laptop and logs into Fantasy Conquest. She froze when she saw 'This User deleted their account.' when she searched for ShiningDragon10.

She hears her door knock. 'Erika?' It was her mother. 'Are you awake?'

'Yes, *sniff* mom.' Erika says as she cries her tears out as Elise came in and smiled at her sadly.

'I suppose that you've reed the letter that Ju- I mean Yao gave you.' She guesses correctly.

'Yes, I have.' Erika sobs, 'I've somehow felt that I was already connected to Yao and I've honestly thought that Jun was a gender neutral person.' As she tries to cheer up, but couldn't she felt so hollow in the inside. Like that part of her was missing. With that Elise pulls her daughter into a hug and allows her to bury her face into her chest.

'If your father wasn't so relieved that everything's safe and Basch wasn't so shocked about hearing that Kiku was a trans woman, then they'd on Yao's tail by now.' Elise says as she tries humor the situation.

Erika did giggle slightly, but continues to cry.

...

Basch just sat in his room. He was filled with mixed emotions. Anger that he has been lied too half of the time, happiness that he was glad that he was right about playing with Kiku when she was Kyo and sadness, because his has a small crush on Kiku and the whole whole arranged marriage was all a scheme. What's worse is that Kiku is going to head back to her own homeland after Hiroshi, Torvald and Julius's testimony in court within a few months.

A knock was heard at his door.

'Come in.' Basch says without looking up.

'Hey, son.' Fredli says as he came in. He flinches slightly as the atmosphere became bitter. 'I haven't felt this aura, since you found out that you were the child a sperm donor.' He stated.

'Then, why didn't you tell me the truth?' Basch whips around furiously at him. 'Why didn't you tell me that Kiku was trans woman? I would have been perfectly okay with that.'

'Well-'

'You also didn't tell us that our uncle ran an underground criminal organization along with Hiroshi and Julius and that they were after our asses.' Basch pointed out furiously.

'That's becaus-'

''That's because' doesn't solve anything.' Basch growls furiously. 'What kind of father are you? Instead of sheltering us throughout our life and treating like children. You could have told us that and we would have understood. You're the fath-'

'BASCH, SHUT UP!'

Fredli and Basch turn to Basch's door with a shocked look on their faces seeing Erika standing there furiously.

'I've had it with you constantly accusing people without allowing them to tell their stories.' Erika says, her face was slightly red from anger and if you look closely at her face. You can tell that her eyes were still slightly puffy from crying.

'But, he kept so many secrets from us.' Basch finally spoke in defense after recovering from shock.

'Yes, I know that. I'm unhappy about that, too.' Erika says as she have Fredli a small glare which him look down in guilt. She continues 'I'm upset with both him and mom. Though, I'm also a bit happy about it as well. If they told us the truth about that a long time, then we'll both be busy in living in constant fear.'

'But, we'll know how dangerous they are.' Basch says.

'True, but we'd never get know our cousins Ludwig and Gilbert. Or the Vargas brothers. You'd never give Kiku a chance if we knew about their secret.' Erika points out.

Basch pulses for a second, but then says 'That's true.'

Fredli chuckles, 'You're just like Oars, Basch. He always jump to conclusions and never listens to other people's stories.'

'I always felt that I was adopted instead.' Basch says in annoyance.

'Well?' They turn to Elise standing at Basch's door. 'Do you forgive us, Basch?'

'No.' Basch says as everyone froze. 'I'll never forgive you for lying to me and Erika. No matter what reasons you have... but, that doesn't mean that I hate you two.'

Erika's eyes light up Basch's words. _'Basch.'_

'Stupid lies would never make me hate my family.' Basch says as he manages to smile at them. 'I'd lost and lonely without you guys.'

'BASCH!' Erika squeals as she hugs her older half-brother. 'That's the sweetest thing that you've ever about us!'

Basch froze slightly, but his sharp green eyes softens as he hugs her back. 'I'm glad to have you all as my family.' Then glares at the smiling Elise and Fredli. 'Come on you two! This is supposed to a family hug.'

'With pleasure, Basch.' Elise says as she and Fredli joins the family hug.

'Did you got a picture?' Sadik whispers to Emma whom was peaking through Basch's door with a camera in her hands.

'Yes! This make the best addition to the family scape book.' Emma says with a grin on her face.

They quickly return to the kitchen. As they heard Basch say, 'Okay, hugging time in now over. Can you please let go of me?'

...

Three days later...

_'I can't believe that, Aya, was sneaking around my back the whole time.' _Hiroshi thought to himself as he sits in an isolated cell.

It was about when he, Torvald and Julius were discussing about Erika's new maid.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'So you think that Erika's maid might be a spy?' Asked Julius with a serious look on his face._

_'Yes.' Torvald replied calmly._

_'Then we'll need send another spy at the Zwingli Vogel household.' Hiroshi said as he reaches to the intercom and says 'Shiro, please send another spy to the Zwingli Vogel household... Hello? Hello?'_

_'It doesn't seem to be working.' Said Julius as he eyes the technology._

_'That's because you're criminal days are over.'_

_They looked up to see Alferd leaning up against the wall coolly._

_'Who the hell are you?' Asked Hiroshi as he tries to reach for his hidden katana under his desk, but only to find it missing._

_'Yeah, every hidden weapon in your office has been removed.' Alfred casually says as he adds, 'Along with your minions that works with you.'_

_'What is the meaning of this?' Torvald demanded furiously as he looks out of the window seeing a group of armed walking the Honda household._

_'Torvald Beilschmidt, Julius Vargas and Hiroshi Honda. You're all arrested for assassination of many innocent people, the murder of many innocent criminals, blackmail, smuggling and many more.' Arthur said as he came with several armed men. With their guns pointed at them. _

_They had no choice, but to surrender. They were escorted off by the secret policemen. _

_Hiroshi soon noticed someone calmly talking to Timo._

_'Aya?' He asked her in shock. 'What the hell is the meaning of this?'_

_'I've felt that you're little business shouldn't run any longer and I had called these guys to help me. Because Hiroshi Honda. I'm leaving you.' Aya announced calmly, then added 'and I'm taking Kiku with me.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

_'The damn woman manipulated me the whole time.' _Hiroshi thought in his head.

'Mr. Honda. You have a guest that wants to speak to you.' Says a guard.

'I wonder who that could be.' He asks himself.

Hiroshi was surprised to see his daughter standing there on the other side.

'Hello... dad or should I even call you father?' She asks her harshly with a bitter look in her eyes.

'Kiku...' Hiroshi honestly has nothing else to say.

'You've killed many innocent people.' She whispers, then asks. 'Why?'

'Because my father raised me that way.' Hiroshi could only say.

'You've never raised me that way.' Kiku says harshly, 'Mother told me everything in your life. She's known you since elementary to middle school. You were nothing like that monster that I'm seeing.'

'Your mother never knew anything about my family life in our school years together. She never met my parents and older brother, until they've arranged a marriage with us.' Hiroshi explains. 'Also really thankful that my brother and parents were alive today.'

'Why would you say that?' Kiku asks in a slightly harsh tone.

'My family would hated you if they found out that you were a trans. They'd disprove of your choices and shun. I'd may end up agreeing with them if they were still alive.' He says calmly, You're lucky that you had Aya, Shu and Himeko supporting you. If it weren't for them then I'd disagree with your choice.'

Kiku seem to pause after hearing that, but then says, 'You killed Yao's parents with your own hands.'

'The nosy Chinese couple?' He asks.

'_Yes._' Kiku hisses harshly, then also added. 'You took your eye off one of your underlings, Kuro, whom was STALKING my friend Erika for a long time and was planning to kill Yao.'

'I couldn't control every habit he has.' Hiroshi says, but deep down he was furious with Kuro and still is.

'Miss Kiku your time is up.' A man says.

'Goodbye, Kiku.' Hiroshi says sadly.

...

'How was your chat with your father?' Feliks asks Kiku as they walk to his car. Kiku, Aya, Himeko and Shu were staying at Feliks, Toris and Natalia's house. Which had plenty of guest rooms.

'It was fine...' Kiku says calmly. 'I honestly had no clue how to act towards my dad. So I acted all bitter and hateful.'

'That seems too quick to throw a grudge at him.' Feliks says as they got into his car and began to drive.

'I know, but I didn't to feel too meek to him after finding out what he truly is. When I saw through the glass. He looked like a criminal that deserved to be there, but when I looked into his eyes. I still saw the loving father that raised me.' Kiku explains to Feliks.

'You're a tough young woman.' Feliks compliments her.

'Thanks, Feliks.' Kiku thanks him with a smile.

...

Feliciano sat in his guestroom with Lovino. Ever since his father has arrested. He and Lovino were allowed to stay with the Edelstein's house as guests. Along with Ludwig and Gilbert.

He remembers his brother pulling him away after hearing that Jun was a man in disguise the whole time. Feliciano was sad to hear his father being arrested, even though Julius has committed many crimes and harmed many innocent people. His father loved Feliciano like a normal father would with his son.

'We'll go to court within five months.' Lovino explains to him.

'Okay...' He says calmly.

...

Ludwig feeds his dogs.

They've been uncomfortable after being removed from their home.

'I'm surprised that our father has been arrested.' Gilbert says as he came up to Ludwig. 'I also knew that there was something strange about Erika's maid.'

'What are you going to do after this, Gilbert?' Ludwig asks, trying to come up with a good subject to engage with him.

'I was thinking of becoming a story-teller to children.' Gilbert says with a smile on his face.

That's nice. I'm hoping to live a place where Feliciano and I can live together peacefully.' Ludwig says as he pets his dogs.

'Really? That's so cute!' Gilbert coos cheerfully. 'My little brother starting a new life his little lover.'

Ludwig blushes in embarrassment at the comment.

...

Erika fed Jiji cheerfully.

'Erika!' Fredli calls to her. 'Roderich is here and he'd like to talk to you.'

'Really?' Erika asks. 'I wonder what he wants.'

Erika finds herself sitting in the living room with Roderich. Jiji was curled up on her lap.

'I was wondering, Erika. After everything's all settled on your half. What are you going to do now?' Roderich asks calmly.

'Well, I'm currently looking for the right college for me. I'm hoping to find one that involves technology.' Erika says eagerly, then she continues on the amounts of colleges.

Roderich watches her go on. Every look in her bright green looked like happiness, but he could tell underneath them something hollow. Like that there's something missing in her.

_'He's definitely the reason why she's so empty in the inside. Every time I see those two interact with each other. They seem really happy with each other.' _Roderich thought. He remembered yesterday visiting the man dressed as Jun Lan Chan. Yao Wang was his real name.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Roderich remembered seeing his uncle being arrested. His cousins and their friends staying at their place._

_'Lovino you've planning this the whole time?' Feliciano asked Lovino in shock. _

_'Yes, I've been on their God damn side to save your, potato bastard and his brother's asses.' Lovino replied. _

_'I don't know what's more surprising. That or Jun was actually a man in disguise.' Feliciano said._

_'WAIT a second.' Roderich now coming into their conversation. 'The woman that's been watching over Erika is actually a man?' He asked in a dumbfounded tone._

_'Yes!' Feliciano said. 'Yao, I believe that's what his name was. He seem really sad as he left Erika.' Feliciano said sadly._

_The next day he called Elise to ask her how she's doing._

_'She's standing strong.' Elise explained, then added, 'but, if you look deeply into her eyes. You can tell that there's emptiness in her eyes.'_

_Roderich thought about it. Soon he asks Lovino where Yao lives._

_'Okay. All what I really know is that he lives in an apartment in the south side of the city.' Lovino says in annoyance._

_With that Roderich made his way to the said apartments. Thought he had no clue on which one he lives in._

_'Hey, Mister are you looking for someone?'_

_Roderich turns and looks down to see a young boy. He seemed to be around Edwin's age. He had thick chocolate-brown hair that seemed to be tied into little pigtails and curious ruby-red eyes. He was wearing a light blue baggy t-shirt and brown shorts._

_Before Roderich could reply._

_'Andrei! Please, don't run off like that!' A man came running up to the boy. He had messy dark brown and lime green eyes. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and tan pants._

_'Sorry, Mr Andrey.' He says as he turns to him. 'But, my vision told me that there will be a man with an antenna sticking out of his head wanting to visit-'_

_'I don't care. You're also not allowed to tell your visions out loud.' Andrey scolded Andrei._

_'Excuse me.' Roderich cuts in._

_'Oh, hi! I'm Andrey! The landlord of this place.' Andrey introduced himself. 'How my I help you?'_

_'I'm sorry there by any chance is a man named Yao Wang that lives here?' Roderich asked him._

_'Roderich Edelstein is that you?' A familiar voice asked._

_'I'm sorry, but who are you?' Roderich asked looking at the third-party member of the group._

_'Don't you me? I'm Alin Sala.' Alin said._

_'Oh, that's right. You're the stupid kid that kept getting into fights with Erzsébet during our high school years.' Roderich said as Alin's head dropped._

_' Anyways, what brings you here?' Alin asked him._

_'I'm looking for someone Yao Wang.' Roderich repeated._

_'Oh! I know him! He's my neighbor.' Alin said cheerfully. 'Though, I'd like to tell you he's not in the mood to talk to anyone.'_

_'I need to talk to him, because it involves Erika.' Roderich said, even they probably don't know who Erika is._

_'Oh! This is interesting!' Alin said cheerfully. Come follow me and Andrei.' Alin says as he leads Roderich away._

_'Good luck!' Andrey said to him._

_'Why do I always need to be grouped with the crazies?' Roderich asked himself in his head as follows them._

_'Here it is!' Alin said, then knocked, 'HEY! Yao you got a guest that wants to speak to you.'_

_'It's like what my vision said, Mr. Wang.' Andrei joined in._

_'I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone.' Yao's voice muffled spoke through the door._

_'I'm Roderich Edelstein.' Roderich introduced himself. 'I believe that we've met before.'_

_The door opens and Yao came out. His hair was pulled into a sloppy side ponytail and there were dark rings under beneath his eyes. He was wearing nothing but a fully unbuttoned shirt and a pair of panda printed boxers. 'I'm sorry, but I don't think that I remember you.' He said looking at Roderich._

_'I'm glad that you don't.' Roderich thought as he looks at Yao's appearance in a disapproving look, then said. 'I want to talk to you about Erika.'_

_'Does it involve yelling at me for being some kind of creep for watching over her?' Yao asked hesitantly._

_'No, it's about the concerns about after you left her.' Roderich said to him._

_'Alright, but please let me change before doing anything.' Yao said as he closed the door._

_'Thank goodness.' Roderich said, then turned to Alin and Andrei. 'I can't believe that he and Jun were the same people.'_

_'I HEARD THAT!' Yao's muffled voice yelled through the door. _

_Alin and Andrei laughed. _

_After Yao dressed himself. He allowed Roderich in._

_'I feel that Erika already misses you.' Roderich said to Yao._

_'I know that, but I feel that her parents won't need me anymore. Especially, after that I've manipulated them.' Yao said calmly._

_'Erika can easily can get attached to people that she really loves.' Roderich explained to him. 'She seemed more happier then she usually is when she was around you.'_

_'Yeah, I really her company a lot.' Yao said with a smile on his face at his memories with her._

_Roderich noticed that no doubt. 'If you would like. You can go back there and talk to Erika.'_

_'I'm sorry, but I can't.' Yao said calmly. 'I have a huge preparation for a testimony on the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance within a few months.'_

_'Are you sure?' Roderich asked raising an eyebrow at him. _

_Yao looks at Roderich in the eye. 'I've been waiting nine years to find my parents killer. This is a very a big moment of my life that I've been waiting for. I'm pretty that Erika would feel she might in the way.'_

_'That's true.' Roderich said agreeing with that. 'But, she'll definitely support you.'_

_'I don't think that Erika wouldn't like seeing her relatives in court.' Yao said sadly._

_'Oh...'_

_'Now can you please leave?' Yao told him. 'I've really need to rest.'_

_'Alright.'_

_As Roderich leaves the apartment._

_'Honestly, Yao's been much sadder since he has returned home.'_

_Roderich jumped as he looks at Alin._

_'Excuse me?' Roderich asked. _

_'When I met Yao in the movie theaters, he seemed to a bit happy. His beautiful cousin, Lin, told me that Yao was really happy around Erika. She said that she hasn't seen Yao this happy since he and his family had a good laugh together.'_

_'Really?' Roderich asked._

_'Yes.' Alin said._

_'Interesting.'_

_Flashback mode now off!_

'I'm really excited to leave home for a while.' Erika says excitedly.

'Really? That's great, Erika.' Roderich says with a smile. _'They really do miss each other... then. I hope that in the near future. They'll might meet again.'_

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!**

**What do you think?**

**Everyone knows the truth about the Beilschmidt Vargas Honda alliance. **

**They're now going to face court to soon in the next chapter.**

**Yao feels that Erika might hate him, because he believes that he's been only using her for something.**

**Though, Erika seems to recover really fast after Yao left her, but deep down she misses a lot. Vice versa with Yao.**

**Basch does a powerful grudge to the his parents for keeping many secrets from him, but he'll never hate them.**

**Kiku has mix feelings towards her father.**

**Roderich is the most sharpest dude in the world. Even though he's surrounded by the crazies.**

**Here's some Bulgaria and Moldova!**

**Guess what? There's two certain characters that you'll be happy to see in the next chapter.**

**Hint. One character is a formal British colony and they use to be a sweet kid.**

**The other character is Asian character that gambles, but they're not greedy.**

**Can you please guess?**

**Read and review! **


	17. The testimony

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 16 of Crossdresser with a Crush!**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**Lois de Almeida is Portugal**

**Abel von Peeters is Netherlands**

**Mei Ling is Lin's mom**

**Eva Väinämöinen is Timo's mom**

**Bianca Vargas is Feliciano and Lovino's mother**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Yao sighs. In a week, he'll be going to court for the testimony of Julius Vargas, Torvald Beilschmidt and Hiroshi Honda.

**Knock knock knock!**

Yao heads over to get the door.

'Long time no see, bro.'

Yao's eyes widen.

At the door were two young men that he has seen in two years.

One young man was slightly taller than Yao, he had combed jet black hair and golden eyes with glasses framing his face. He was wearing white buttoned up long-sleeved shirt and black pants. He was Chen Wang, the middle brother of the Wang brothers.

The another young man had dark brown choppy hair, large brows and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a bright red jacket and brown pants. He was Jia Li Wang, the youngest brother of the Wang brothers.

'CHEN! JIA!' Yao hugs both if his younger brothers tightly.

'It's been a long since we've last saw you, Yao.' Chen says calmly with a smile as he hugs him back.

'We heard that our parents murderer was caught and he's going to serve in court.' Jia says, calmly not hugging Yao back.

'How you guys Mr. Wang's younger brothers?'

They all turn to see Alin and Andrei. They were currently holding some containers. Andrei was the one that spoke.

'What sure we are.' Chen says with modest smile on his face.

'That's good! We'd like offer to you two some gogoşi.' Andrei says to them with a big grin on his face.

'Like, what's a go go C?' Jia asks in confusion while having trouble pronouncing it.

'A gogoşi, is a Romanian pastry.' Alin explains to him. 'It's deep fried and is usually filled with some kind of filling. Like the ones that we have. The one I'm holding is filled with chocolate. The one that my little brother is holding is filled with strawberry jam.' He shows the containers of small round dough slightly covered with powdered sugar.

'We were making them out of boredom.' Andrei chirps cheerfully. To the point that Yao just wanted to bend down and hung the boy.

'I'm not really a big fan of sweets, but I'll like give it a try.' Jia says calmly as he bends down and takes one from Andrei's container.

'I'll give one a try myself.' Chen says as he takes from Alin's container. 'Yao, you're right along.'

Yao watches his brothers enjoy the treats that his neighbors offered. He thought about that day when his parents passed away. Yao was staying over at Lin's parent's house on that day.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Twelve year old Yao wondered why his parents sent them to his cousin's house. They reacted strangely. He somehow got a really bad feeling that's something's going to happen. Though Yao brushed it off, believing that he's over reacting things. He sighed as he watches over nine year old Lin and Jia play video games. Those were like two peas in a pod do the fact that they were the same age. They get along a lot._

_'Darn Jia!' Lin groaned in annoyance as she puts her video control. 'You've beaten me again.'_

_'I was born lucky.' Jia said cheerfully at his victory._

_'Please, just rub it in her face, Jia.' Eleven year old Chen said calmly without looking up from his book._

_'Sorry, Lin.' Jia apologized to his cousin._

_'It's fine, Jia.' Lin accepted his apology with a smile._

_The doorbell soon rang and everyone seem to go silent for some reason._

_Yao got up and quickly ran up to the door. He opens the door, then paused at who it is. 'Why are you here, Mr. Police officer?' He asked while tilting his head._

_A young police officer stood there nervously that Yao. He had dark chocolate-brown hair, olive skin and dark green eyes. 'Hola, little one. May I speak to the adults of this house?' He asked, he seem to have a Spanish accent._

_'Yao, who is it?' His aunt, Mei Ling, asked as she came up behind him._

_'I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a police officer.' Antonio introduced himself. 'Are you Mei Ling,__ the sister of Shang Wang?'_

_'Yes. Why?' She asked._

_'I'd like to have a word with you.' Antonio said._

_Antonio and Mei sat her kitchen. They didn't seem to notice that the kids were spying on them._

_'I'm sorry, but your brother, Shang and his wife, Lan, died.' Antonio announced sadly to her._

_'What?' Mei asked in shock._

_'There was a fire at their place. We couldn't tell if it was accident or a murder.' Antonio said to her._

_'Wait!' They turn to see Jia looking at them with a sad look on his face. 'Mom and Dad are dead?'_

_'Jia!' Chen called out to him after recovering for his disbelief from the news about his parents death._

_Lin looked at Yao with a worried look on her face. He had a blank look on his face._

_A few days later, Yao finds himself standing at his parent's funeral._

_Jia was crying into Chen's arms. He continued to cry on the way home to Lin's house. It wasn't unique felt someone else pull him into a hug. He was shocked to see his older brother, Yao, of all people hug him._

_'It will be okay, Jia.' Yao said as he holds his younger brother tighter. It was shocking to see the smart mouth and bossy Yao, hug his younger brother._

_It wasn't until Yao found something from one of his parents recovered items. A small phone number that his mother told him to never dial. Yao being the noisy and rebellious kid he is. He dials the phone._

_Standing there in Mei's kitchen holding the phone in there. He, Jia, Lin and a rather uncomfortable Chen stood there listening to the phone ring from the other side they also put it on speaker._

_'Hello, Miss Mei. The O Agency is very sorry about the death of Shang and Lan. They were the best spies of the O Agency.'__ Asked a women's voice on the other side of the phone._

_'Who are Miss? Do you know my mother, too? Along with my aunt and uncle?' Lin asked the person on the side, innocently._

_'This is not going to end well.' Chen said calmly._

_'Hello? Who is this?'__ The woman asked shocked to hear a child's voice on the other side._

_'What's the O Agency?' Jia asked curiously._

_'Are any other adults with you?' The woman asked in slightly panicking tone._

_'No, but you said that my parents were spies.' Yao pointed out. 'What do you mean by th-'_

_Yao and the kids all froze. Mei stood glaring at them furiously making them shiver knowing that they're all doomed._

_Mei took the phone and said. 'I'm about this random call. Apparently, my daughter and nephews got hold of things that they shouldn't touch.' She then hung up.  
_

_'Before, you say anything.' Yao said. 'Please, don't punish them. Just me. I was the one that wanted to dial the phone and I dragged them along with me so I can feel more courage.'_

_'That's true.' Lin said in an agreement. She brushing peacefully earlier then Yao appeared of nowhere and dragged her to the kitchen._

_'Really, Yao?' Mei asked in annoyance._

_'Yes.' Chen said calmly._

_'Okay, you kids can leave.' Mei says to the kids._

_'Before you punish me, Aunt Mei.' Yao said. 'Can you please tell me about my parents being spies?'_

_Mei froze she couldn't get of the this one. Pretty soon she and Yao sat and privately._

_'Your parents were bounty hunters that spy on underground wanted criminals. They were the best spies in the O Agency.' Mei explained to him. 'They did soon have up their job after falling in love.'_

_'Why?' Yao asked curiously._

_'Because, they had you guys.' She told him calmly. 'They couldn't let their job get in the way of you guys. Though, they still had full contact with the O Agency.'_

_'Do you work there, too?' Yao asked her._

_'Yes, but it's mostly a part-time job.' Mei said._

_It wasn't until the Yao snuck into Mei's car as she drove to the O Agency._

_Yao wondered around the building hoping to find something._

_'Hello, there little one. What are you doing wandering around in a place like this?'_

_Yao turned around to see three teenagers that looks about two years older than him, looking at him. Two boys and one girl._

_'I'm looking for the place to sign up.' Yao said in determined voice. 'I'm want to become a spy and hunt down criminals.'_

_The teens all look down at him in shock, before bursting into laughter._

_'Can you believe it, Erzsébet?' The short and chubby one asked his female friend._

_'That's the cutest thing that I've ever heard.' Erzsébet said as tears slips through her eyes._

_'I WILL A SPY! I'll become one just like my parents.' Yao said in anger._

_'What's your name?' Asked the teen with glasses._

_'YAO WANG, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOUNG MAN?'_

_Yao and the teens, except the short and chubby one, all flinched as a furious Mei came up to them._

_'Yao Wang?' He asked in shock._

_'I'm sorry Timo, Eduard and Erzsébet about this, but my nephew went nosing around.' Mei apologized to the teenagers._

_'Wait, is he the son of Shang and Lan Wang?' Timo asked Mei._

_'He's the oldest son.' Mei said calmly as she was going seize a frightened Yao's hand. 'We're going head back home and you going to get the worse punishment ever, young man.'_

_'WAIT!' Timo stopped her. 'He came here, because he wants to become a spy.'_

_'That's why I'm taking him back.' Mei said. _

_'Why won't you let him become a spy?' Timo suggested. Yao's light up brightly, while the others look at him in shock._

_'WHAT?'_

_'Timo! Are you insane?' Eduard asked hysterically._

_'He's a kid!' Erzsébet said._

_'Yes, but he's the one of the Wang's kid.' Timo said to looking at Yao seeing the potential in him._

_'That's why I don't want him finding this spy stuff out. It's too dangerous for him.' Mei said._

_'I believe that he can.' Timo said. 'Though we'll need to someone to get you here.'_

_Yao finds himself being led down a to an office. Where he and Timo see woman with dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a bun and warm chocolate-brown eyes._

_'Timo! Sweetie! It's so good to see you!' She squealed as she saw him and hugs him._

_'Mom. Please stop.' Timo complained as blushed in embarrassment. Thanks goodness that Erzsébet and Eduard weren't here, otherwise, they'd be making fun him non stop._

_'Timo.' She whined. 'Why can't a mother hug her son when she can't see him on a daily basis?'_

_'I was only here to deliver a message.' He said as he hands out a paper to her, then said. 'I need to talk to you about someone.' As he gestures to the now shaken Yao to come in._

_Yao gulped as he came in. He doesn't like those kind of women gives people unwanted hugs and coos over them. He soon spoke up, 'I want to become a spy and hunt down criminals.'_

_The woman's sweet and bubbly attitude quickly fades and turned into a more scary aura. She grabs Timo by the ear and whispered to him. 'Timo, sweetie. Why did you let an innocent child into the O Agency HQ that only allows adult and supervised teens?'_

_'This is my mom, Eva Väinämöinen. She's boss of the O Agency.' Timo introduced her while shaking fearfully.__ He seemed horrified. Yep, she was so much better in her bubbly and cuddly mode earlier._

_'I'M NOT A CHILD! I'm 12 years old. I'm the oldest son of Shang and Lan Wang.' Yao boldly introduced himself. He was fed up with being called a child. _

_'Wait, you're the son of Shang and Lan Wang?' She asked in a dumbfounded voice._

_'Yes. I wa-' Things couldn't get any worse for Yao's day._

_'YOUR SO CUTE!' Eva picked him up and hugged him, then looked at him. 'You definitely have Shang's eyes and Lan's nose.'_

_'MOM CALM THE F*CK DOWN!' Timo yelled his mother._

_'It's your f*cking fault that you've brought him here.' Eva said to Timo._

_'No! I came here by myself, actually.' Yao said angrily as he pulls away from the woman. 'I came here, because I wanted to join here to become a spy and hunt down criminals.'_

_Eva looks at Yao with a calm look her face. Looking at him in the eyes._

_'You seem to be here for something else.' She pointed out calmly. 'You don't seem to be interested in hunting criminals down.'_

_'Okay, I'll tell the truth. The real reason why I'm here is because that I want to find my parent's murderer.' Yao admitted to her. 'I refuse to believe that their deaths was a accident.'_

_Eva stared at him looking into his eyes. 'Alright, you can join, but you'll have a long wait ahead of you and you'll definitely need to go through some training as well.'_

_'I'll do it!' Yao said in determination._

_With that Yao was schooled and trained in the O Agency, while his brothers and cousin went to a normal school. Though it didn't stop him from caring for his brothers._

_A sixteen year old Yao stood at the school's front entrance. He smiled as he sees Chen, Jia and Lin coming up to him._

_'How's school?'_

_'It was fine.' Lin said calmly._

_'I've got the best in my economy class.' Chen said casually._

_'Meh.' Jia said bluntly._

_Though Yao doesn't seem to notice the changes in his brothers._

_'Jia, did you just cut your hair?' Yao asked him in shock._

_'Yes, I've cut it like last year.' Jia said in a slightly annoyed tone._

_'Really, why?' Yao asked, he personally loved Jia having long hair. He looked cute._

_'Your hair has grown out slightly.' Chen pointed to._

_That's true, Yao's hair has grown out over the years. It's almost reaches pass his shoulders._

_'Maybe you could cut yours.' Jia told him. 'You'll look less like a girl.'_

_'Nah, I think that I like my hair that way.' Yao said calmly. _

_Yao grew stronger every day while training._

_'You've been developing a lot better, Yao.' Eduard pointed out._

_'Thanks.' Yao thanked him._

_'You're definitely the best spy here.' Erzsébet said._

_'ATTENTION EVERYONE!' A man spoke up in the cafeteria. 'There's some important news. Eva has decided to give up her job.'_

_The whole crowd was shocked._

_'Because, she wants to hand her job to her son, Timo Väinämöinen. So he's going to be the new boss.'_

_'Wait ago Timo!' Erzsébet cheered for him._

_Yao smiled at that fact, because Timo deserves it._

_It wasn't until Yao finally was fully accepted into the O Agency. After he captured three wanted women and saving a victim._

_'WE'LL GET YOU PESKY BRAT!' Yelled a woman whom was dragged away by the police._

_'Thanks, for saving me, back there.' The man thanked Yao._

_'No, problem.' Yao said to him._

_Little Yao did know is that he's going to work with this man for the next years._

_'Congratulations, Yao!' Eva said to him as she shook his hand._

_'I've finally did it!' Yao said happily._

_But, things didn't seem great with his brothers._

_'What do you mean that you're leaving the country?' Yao asked in shock to see that his brothers were holding their luggage._

_'I've been to study overseas since I was a kid.' Jia told him calmly._

_'We've already booked a flight and we'll be leaving in twenty minutes.' Chen said calmly._

_'You guys never told me about that.' Yao said angrily._

_'We've already told you that countless times, before, but never seemed to care.' Jia said harshly to his oldest brother._

_'Jia, please don't act like that.' Chen told him calmly, but he didn't listen._

_'You've never bother telling us that you joined some dangerous and risky spy cooperation for the last seven years.' Jia said in a harsh tone. 'Going around getting yourself hurt.'_

_'Aunt Mei, told you, didn't she?' Yao asked._

_'She told us that three years ago.' Chem said calmly._

_'You've ignored the fun things that we've done together.' Jia said in an annoyed tone._

_'LOOK! The reason why I doing all of this is because I that I want to find our parents killer.' Yao finally admitted. _

_'They say that it's all an accident.' Jia said._

_'I don't!' Yao said in anger. 'I don't see that's all a accident. I know that they were murdered and their killer is living freely.'_

_'Well, good finding their 'killer'.' Jia said doubtfully as he and Chen begin to leave._

_'I WILL! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! I'LL FIND THEM AND MAKE SURE THAT THEY'RE PUNISHED FOR THAT!' Yao yelled furiously at them._

_Flashback mode now off!_

_'It turns that I was right.'_ Yao thought.

'JIA! CHEN!' Lin came into the room with a Lien panting behind her. 'Is it true that you're all back?'

'It's nice to see you, again, Lin.' Chen says calmly as he smiles at his cousin.

'I've missed you two!' She hugged both of her cousins.

'You've gotten much bigger than last time, Lin.' Jia says as smiles at her and hugs her back.

'I'm Lien Chi Pham. Lin's best friend.' Lien introduces herself to his cousins.

'You'll smile and hug your cousin, but you'll never smile and hug your brother?' Yao asks him a loud.

'Maybe's it because that you're to much of an embarrassing sibling.' Alin cheerfully pointed out.

'A few mouths ago. Mr. Wang had no problem coming out in his underpants.' Andrei says tagging along.

'DON'T BRING THAT UP!' Yao yells at them.

'What's with all of the yelling?' Andrey came in.

'Andrey, have you met Yao's cousins?' Alin asks him.

'Is it also true that you've dressed as a maid, too?' Jia asks him in an amusement.

Yao growls in annoyance, then yells. 'EVERYONE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO DISRESPECT ME, THEN GET THE...' Yao quickly pauses and looks at Andrei. 'HAIL OF OUT MY HOUSE, NOW!'

Everyone leaves Yao's apartment room quickly as possible.

'Nice hanging with you, Yao!' Alin says to him.

'Also, Yao.' Jia quickly adds, before he could close the door. 'You're right all along. Our parents were murdered.'

'Good!' Yao says then slammed the door.

Pretty soon everyone departed.

'You're about, Yao.' Jia says to Lin. 'Deep in his eyes he looks sad.'

'I feel that Erika really has impacted his life.' Lin says with a concern look on her face.

'He normally can stand guests at his house for a longer period, but nowadays he seems only allows them to stay only thirty minutes in his apartment.' Lien says, remembering the last that she and Lin visited Yao.

'Maybe he found true love.' Chen guesses.

'I doubt it.' Jia says.

...

'Are you alright, Kiku?'

Kiku looks up to see Himeko.

'I'm fine. I'm just nervous about the whole court jury.' She says calmly.

'It will be fine.' Himeko reassures her with a smile. Himeko took a while to heal up from her fight with Toris. While, healing up Kiku never left her side.

'What will you do after the whole court ends?' Kiku asks her.

'I'm planning to head back my homeland and set up a flower shop.' Himeko answers calmly. 'You?'

'I'm planning to head back my home country with mom. She's hoping to spend her few years as a violinist. I'm hoping to open up a pet shop and join the LBGT community.' Kiku tells her.

'That's good.' She says with a supportive smile.

'I heard that your friends, Feliciano and Ludwig, we're going to do the same thing after they get married.' Natalia says as she joins in the conversation. She and Himeko seem to forgive each other after their battle.

'Really?' Kiku says with interest.

'Yes, they seem excited about that.' Natalia tells them.

'I'm going to head to my room.' Kiku says as she heads to her room.

As she heads to her room she notices that Aya was there as well reading a book. She looks up to see her daughter and smiles, but soon frowns. 'Is there something wrong dare?'

'Nothing, mother.' Kiku says quickly.

'Kiku, I know that you're lying.' Aya says calmly.

'It's just that I don't want to leave my friends, but I also don't want to leave you, either.' Kiku explains to her.

'Then you can stay.' Aya says with a smile on her face.

'It's don't want to leave you, either.' Kiku says to her. 'We only got each other. I don't want you to feel alone.'

'Kiku!' She says calmly as she pulls her into a hug. 'My life long dream was to become a violinist, but when you came along. You were a true blessing. My new dream was hoping that you'll become an independent young woman and make your own choices.'

'Alright... I'll stay with you.' Kiku says as she holds her mother tightly. 'I refuse to leave you.'

...

Within a week the testimony for Hiroshi Honda, Torvald Beilschmidt and Julius Vargas has begun.

The judge was Abel von Peeters.

The lawyer that was siding with our heroes was Lois de Almeida.

Kiku, Aya, Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert, Lovino, Shu, Himeko and Yao were sitting on the right side of the court. Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, Ivan, Toris, Feliks, Sophia, Natalia, Lin, Lien, Jia, Roderich, Alin and Chen all sat in the back. Hiroshi, Torvald and Julius were on the left side.

'Order! Order!' Abel calls out as he bangs his hammer on the stand. 'We're now in session.'

They began with Julius Vargas.

'So what exactly did your father do?' Abel asks Lovino on the witness stand.

'He neglected me a lot all through my life and treated Feliciano like he's some kind of prince.' Lovino says, but soon added. 'Though that wasn't the main concern. What really aggravated me that he countless cheated on mom countless times. Though when I was only four years old. I soon found out that dad's has much darker secrets after his wife, Bianca Vargas discovered them...'

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Four year old Lovino growled furiously._

_His father never acknowledged him once in his life. He was a baby that was accidentally born into this world by his father Julius Vargas and mother Bianca Vargas after sleeping one night after their honeymoon. Julius only seemed to care about his one year old brother, Feliciano. _

_At least the one good thing in his life so far is that his mother Bianca, care for him._

_Bianca was a beautiful German Italian woman. She had curly dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. She was a cheerful young woman with a strong spirit. She gave Lovino the best light in his life. That wasn't until, that dreadful happened._

_Lovino couldn't sleep at all tonight. So he decided to go to his parents room to sleep, but only a conversation between his parents that he understood._

_'NOT THAT YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME, BUT YOU WERE ALL KIDNAPPING INNOCENT CHILDREN AND HOLDING THEM RANSOM!' Bianca yelled at her husband furiously._

_'I'm sorry Bianca, but this is family business.' Julius said calmly._

_'KILLING THEM OFF AFTER PAYING THE RANSOM ALONG WITH THEIR PARENTS IS FAMILY BUSINESS?' She asked him._

_Lovino didn't remember much next except that he heard Bianca letting a scream that haunted him for the rest of his life._

_'AAAHHH-' _

_Lovino ran into his room hide as he heard Feliciano cry. He soon heard that his mother died after getting 'drunk' and fell off of the balcony._

_Flashback mode now off!_

'So in other words you believed that he pushed your mother off of the balcony?' Lois asks Lovino.

'Yes.' Lovino says.

Pretty soon it was Torvald's turn. Gilbert was at the stands.

'So you're telling us that you're father killed your old high school friend's lover?' Lois asks Gilbert.

'Yes, he murdered, Francis's lover, Lisa.' Gilbert confessed. 'It during my high school years. I was walking my to dad's office to deliver his lunch. When I heard a gunshot from the office's basement. I ran my down there and I found Lisa lying on the ground with a gunshot on her head. She was tied up. My father told me that this was what real world business was like. He forced to me to keep it a secret. According to him. She witness their blackmail and they killed her.'

Francis was horrified to hear the news.

Soon it was Hiroshi's turn.

They showed the note that Roberson kids left them and in Hiroshi's journals had a huge amount of proof, especially the part where Hiroshi killed the Wang parents.

Soon the jury heads in to make the decision.

Everyone was nervous.

Feliciano was anxious, Ludwig was tabbing his foot, Kiku was biting her lip, Lovino was checking his watch and Gilbert was concern.

The jury soon came out, then made their decision.

'Torvald Beilschmidt, Julius Vargas and Hiroshi Honda. We've decided that you all are guilty. You'll all be serving full life sentence in prison.' Abel concluded.

Kiku felt relieved to hear that.

It's all over now.

...

'EH? What do you mean that you're quitting?' Timo asks in shock along with Erzsébet, Eduard, Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan and Matthew.

'Yes, I've already found my parents murderer and brought them to justice. My mission is already done.' Yao explains to them. 'Happy working with you guys.'

'Dude, that's unfair!' Alfred says he as looked sad as he team mate was leaving. 'We've been like a team!'

'I know, but I've had my dream that I've waiting to do.' Yao tells him calmly as he places his hand on his shoulder. 'I'm hoping to take that chance.'

'Well, I hope that you'll enjoy your dream, Yao.' Ivan tells his friend.

'I well.' Yao says as he leaves. He gets on his motorcycle and drives off.

...

Kiku sat in the international airport. She, Aya, Shu and Himeko were flying back to their homeland. Though it looks like that a storm was coming up.

Her friends Feliciano and Ludwig were at the airport's entrance hoping to see Kiku's flight take off. Feliciano was crying in her arms. Ludwig was holding back his emotions.

'Real men don't cry.' Ludwig says.

Kiku sighs at her memories with Feliciano and Ludwig.

_Mini flashbacks activated!_

_'We'll be like best friends for ever!' Feliciano said cheerfully._

_'Really?' Kiku asked excitedly. She always wanted to have friends._

_'Are you sure?' Ludwig asked in doubt._

_'Yes!' Feliciano chirped cheerfully._

_..._

_'I'm a trans woman, guys.' Kiku confessed to them. 'I know that you may not like this choice-'_

_'Kiku! It's fine!' Feliciano said with a smile._

_'Your okay with that?' Kiku asked in shock._

_'It's your choice, plus your our friend.' Ludwig said with a smile on his. 'We'll support you not matter what.'_

_'Thank you guys!' Kiku said to them with a smile._

_..._

_'Are you guys are in a relationship?' Kiku asked Ludwig and Feliciano._

_'What makes you think that?' Ludwig asked quickly while blushing slightly as he pulls away from Feliciano._

_'Itsnotlikethatwerehandinghandsromantically!' Feliciano said quickly covering his obvious lie._

_'It's fine you guys.' Kiku said with a smile on her face. 'You can show your romantic affections all you want around me.'_

_'Really?' Feliciano and Ludwig asked unison._

_'Yes, you guys are my friends.' Kiku said with a smile on her face._

_Mini flashbacks now flashbacks off._

'They always been with me from the start.' Kiku says to herself.

She was in the airport waiting for the status of their plane.

Flight to Tokyo has been delayed due to tornado warnings.

'That's just lovely.' Himeko groans in annoyance.

Kiku decides explore the airport for a while.

She sees various flights sections being delayed. There one flight that was lucky to land safely to the airport. It was from Swizterland. Kiku sighs as she was about head back to her section she accidently run into someone.

'WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!' A man yells at her.

'Sorry, sir.' Kiku apologies to him awkwardly as she hid her face embarrassment.

'You better be.' He says as he leaves.

'That was rude.' Kiku says in an annoyed tone as she scowled him.

'Kiku?'

Kiku whips her heads around in to see a familiar figure.

'Basch?' Her dark brown eyes widen in shock.

Standing in front of her was none other than Sebastian Zwingli or known as Basch.

...

Feliciano sighs as he watches the grey clouds forming in the in sky. It looks that it was going to storm out.

'Kiku's flight is defiantly going to be canceled.' Ludwig calmly points out as watches outside.

'Ludwig, I feel that everything's not complete without Kiku with us.' Feliciano tells him as he frowns.

'It's her choice.' Ludwig tells him as placed his hands on Feliciano's shoulder reassuringly.

Suddenly it started raining hard outside.

...

Basch stood there wearing a red jacket and brown pants. He was holding a small bag with him.

'What are you doing here?' Kiku asks in a dumbfounded tone shocked to see the man that she that she would never see again.

'I just came back home from visiting Switzerland.' Basch answers to her question, then asks, 'What about you?'

'We just went through my father's court testimony a few days. He got a life sentence. I'm going back to my country with my mother.' Kiku tells him as she smiles weakly.

Then suddenly it started raining hard out side.

'Kiku!' Shu came up to her. 'I don't think we'll be able fly out tonight. Huh? Basch is that you?'

'Hey, Shu.' Basch says a little confused as the events around him were going on really fast.

'Guys they said that we need to stay away from the windows.' Himeko says.

They head into the center of the airport.

'Kiku!'

'Feliciano! Ludwig!' Kiku exclaims as her two friends ran up to them. Feliciano hugs her tightly.

'We're glad that you've didn't go into the plane.' Ludwig tells her.

'Same here.' Kiku agrees with them as she hugged Feliciano back quickly, then pulled away.

'I'm glad that my flight has made it as well.' Basch says to himself.

'Basch! You're here, too?' Ludwig asks in a dumbfounded tone.

'I've just arrived back home from Swizterland.' Basch says calmly.

'How was it?' Feliciano asks him hoping to start out a subject.

'It was nice there and beautiful there.' Basch says with smile on his face.

'Did you went there by yourself?' Kiku asks him.

'Yes, it was nice traveling there by myself.' Basch says as remembered the peaceful alps.

'How's your parents doing?' Ludwig asks him in interest.

'They're fine. Dad's trying to practice his cooking skills... according to mom it's not so well.' Basch says as he chuckles to himself.

'How's Erika doing?' Feliciano asks him hoping to know how his little friend is doing doing.

'She's currently out in a technology college. It's far from home, but she does enjoy it.' Basch says remember the last they've spoke.

'I really miss you guys, Basch.' Kiku suddenly blurted out as the real awkward pause, then covered her mouth and blushes. 'Sorry.'

'Missed me?' Basch asks in shock. 'Then why you didn't you come back?'

'I've thought that you would hate me for not telling you that I'm a trans.' Kiku says fearfully as she bit her lip.

'Hate you?' Basch asks as his eyes widen in shock. 'I'd never hate you for that.'

'Really?' Kiku asks in a mixture of shock and happiness.

'Yes... I've did developed a crush on you after I've found myself relating to you.' Basch says as he blushes slightly and looked away.

'Really? I've developed a crush on you since I was still Kyo.' Kiku confesses to him, while blushing awkwardly.

'How about this. Why won't we start all over and go out on a date.' Basch says as he smiles at her softly. 'What do you say?'

Kiku kisses Basch on the cheek. 'I'd love too Basch.'

'AWWWW!' A crowd coos. Feliciano and Shu were among them making the couple blush.

'Kiku, it seems that you're happy where you are.' Aya speaks up as she approaches her daughter.

'Mom, I'm changing my mind.' Kiku says as she felt sad. 'I've want to stay within my friends Feliciano and Ludwig and my boyfriend Basch.'

'It's fine with me, dear.' Aya says with a smile. 'It's all your choice.'

'I'll visit you someday.' Kiku says.

Aya and Kiku hug each other.

'YES! KIKU IS STAYING HERE!' Feliciano cheers as he pulls Kiku and Ludwig into their group hug. 'We'll never be separated again.'

'THERE THEY'RE ARE!' A airport security guard yells at them. 'Those two broke into airport.' Pointing at Ludwig and Feliciano.

'Shit!' Feliciano says as he and Ludwig ran as fast as they could.

'This is all on you Feliciano.' Ludwig tells him.

'I think that they've broke into the airport.' Kiku says as she watched her friends running around the airport comically. 'You're really supposed to have a booked flight to be here.'

'Let's grab your friends and leave. The storm has calmed down and didn't cause much damage.' Basch says as he holds out his had to Kiku with a smile on his face.

'Okay.' Kiku smiles back as she took Basch's hand and holds hand.

'That's the most romantic thing ever.' Shu says as cries at the live soap opera before him. 'Our little Kiku growing up.'

'She's a adult.' Himeko reminds him as they watch Kiku and Basch walk away holding hands and follow Kiku's friends.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 16! The next chapter will the last of Crossdresser with a Crush. Which will revolve around to our two main characters.**

**I've like to give a giant shout out to Exalted Unoriginality for being with me at every chapter that I've updated. You're the best.**

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Remember people, this a 5 month time skip into the future of this chapter.**

**I've managed to squeeze in Spain, Portugal and Netherlands in the this chapter, but they're not much of a bigger role in this fanfic. **

**We see Yao's full back story.**

**Yao's also a bit influenced by Erika. That he dubs his curse words around children.**

**Unlike Timo and his mom.**

**I know that I've rushed the court jury part, but I couldn't think of.**

**The rest pretty much revolves around Kiku with her friendship Feliciano and Ludwig and her newly relationship with Basch.**

**Yeah, I've been in been to the airport few times before. My most memorable experience in an airport was last summer where I went to Europe as a graduation gift. We keep getting random delays in the airport. We got this giant rainstorm hovering over us throwing raindrops the size of watermelons, in my mind. We end up having our flight being booked the next day.**

**Also in the airport that we've been in you couldn't go any further into the airport unless you're booking a flight somewhere. At least where I was.**

**Please read and review**


	18. The Long Final Chapter!

**Hello, guys! Welcome to the final chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush!**

**Thanks for following, reviewing or add to favorites.**

**This is a time skip to one year in the future. **

**Eirikur is Iceland**

**Sigurd Bondevik is Norway**

**Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Caulfield is 2P Fem England**

**Megan Campbell is 2P Fem Canada**

**Madeline Campbell is Fem Canada**

**Geneva Renard is 2P Fem France**

**Trigger warning: Violence, torture, mentioned of character deaths, child molestation, sexual and physical abuse, an attempted rape in the mild end.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

A year later after Basch and Kiku reunite...

In a high security women's prison...

A woman poked out around the corner.

'Girls, I think that we're all clear~!' She whispered to her companions cheerfully.

'Alright, there's leave this shit hole and find our man.' Replied a bored voice.

'We'll find him and punish him for what he has done to us.' Purred a mature voice.

The trio manage to take off as fast as they could.

Not long after the security alarm went.

Everything went into chaos as the security ran around all over the place and the prisoners started wondered what's going on.

'Sir! Three prisoners had escaped!' Said a guard.

At the O Agency the next day.

'What? The three girls had escaped?' Asked Timo.

'Yes, Elizabeth Caulfield, Megan Campbell and Geneva Renard, had escaped prison. They were sentenced full life in prison.' Eduard said as he puts down three profiles.

'Weren't those the three bitches that killed many men in order to create their 'all female society' three years ago?' Erzsébet asked as she looked at the profiles in disgust. Those were the kind of women that she hated.

'Yes. Geneva Renard when was a young girl. Her mother was cheated on by countless men. The only man that she truly liked was her father, but he died when she was five. Her mother tried to find the right man that will be a great lover and father for Geneva. She thought that she found the right man, but in the end he turned out to be a manipulative asshole that killed her mother when she was thirteen. She managed to protect herself by stabbing him with a knife. The policemen arrived to find her crying over dead mother and they arrested her. Believing that she killed her parents.' Timo re explaining their back stories. 'The policemen believed that she killed her parents, because they were close friends her step father. No one believed her story, except some women. Her (female) lawyer saved her. She soon developed a strong hatred towards men ever since.'

'Megan Campbell.' Eduard went over her profile. 'She and her twin sister, Madeline, were raised by their mother and father in normal family household. Though when they started getting less money for their home and their mother was suffering from a disease. Megan's father would take Madeline out for 'father and daughter' bonding. It was until Megan notices some changes with her sister. Like Madeline hated being hugged or touched. She followed her father found out that her father was selling her sisters body to his male friends. She told her mother and her mother left with her and her sister, as her father was arrested. Sadly her sister whom was only nine year old at the time, couldn't survive the abuse on her, that she soon died from it. Megan's mother soon died from her disease after her (male) doctor refused to help her, because she turned down a favor for her asking her out on a date. Megan soon developed a strong hatred towards men.'

'Elizabeth Caulfield.' Erzsébet reads the last profile. 'She grew up in a house full of brothers and a single mother. Her brothers hated her for some reason and stuns her from playing with them. She was girly and loved wearing anything that's pink. She was always neglected by her brothers. One point when she was eight years old. She and her brother were out playing in a play ground. It was about to rain soon. Her brothers decided to head back in without calling her and she finds herself walking home in the rain alone, until a policewoman found her and took her back home. A few days later, Elizabeth decided to bake cupcakes for her brothers, with her mother's permission. Though a few minutes after giving her brother's her cupcakes. She come crying to her mother about how her brothers all collapsed to the ground. Her mother took them to hospital and finds out that they've eaten rat poisoning that was mixed up for an ingredient and it wasn't labeled. So they ruled it all out as a accident.'

'Geneva, Megan and Elizabeth were all friends in high school. They all related equally and we're bullied by boys.' Eduard explained their first murder. 'They committed their first murder on a male English teacher that seemed to have a thing for Megan and Geneva. They found his died body in a river and believed that it was some sort of accident. They usually lure their victims by subduing, drugging them and then torture them until they beg for their deaths to happen.'

'I remembered that their last victim survived, because he was saved by a fellow agent.' Erzsébet said, trying to remember who it was. 'Who were the two, again?'

'It was I.' A new voice spoke up.

They turn to see Arthur leaning against the door.

'That's right! You were the victim.' Eduard said, remembering. 'You're lucky that you still kept your job.'

'I know. That was the most embarrassing moment in my life.' Arthur said as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly. 'I thought that Geneva was a lovely lady to date, but I was wrong.'

'Who was the one that saved you and made the arrest on the girls, again?' Erzsébet asked him.

'It was our ex team-mate, Yao Wang.'

...

A few weeks after their escape...

'Erika! You've got mail!' A young woman calls out. Standing outside of the a bright orange two-story house that had a brown roof top and a chimney.

'Coming, Monika!' She cries of from the window of her room. Erika came running out in her pink night-gown holding her panda plush doll with her cat Jiji following her in tow.

'It's from your mother.' Monika says as she gives her the mail, than heads back inside leaving Erika to read the mail.

Erika eyes lit up as she reads the mail. 'Look, Jiji!' Erika says to her. 'We've got mail from Mom!'

_Meow!_

'It says that Ludwig and Feliciano have adopted a kid. Basch has finally proposes to Kiku.' Erika squeals in joy.

Erika has moved out into a college of her dreams. She's moved out of the Zwingli Vogel household to try out bring independent. So far she's doing good, but she does suffer from homesickness once in a while, but there's some occasions that she'll visit her family and friends or vice versa with them. Her hair also has grew out too her shoulders.

'Are you talking to your pet cat, again Erika?'

Erika jumps and around. 'Oh, Eirikur, it's just you.'

Eirikur is a young Icelandic man who joined the same college as Erika and also work in a book store together. He had thick pale blond that slightly wavy at the tip and violet eyes. He was wearing a brown jacket and brown pants. He raised a brow slightly at her. 'Why do you need to tell your cat about those facts rather than your friends?' He asks her.

'You do the same thing, but only with your stuffed puffin.' Erika points out.

With that Eirikur drops his in defeat, then says. 'I only came here to ask you something.'

'What is that?' Erika asks in curiosity.

'Will you please join me while I visit my older step brother?' Eirikur asks her.

'You mean Sigurd?' Erika asks him. Sigurd Bondevik was a Norwegian man who was Eirikur's older step brother. His family took Eirikur in as adoptive son after his parents died as a kid.

'Yes, I don't want to be alone with him.' Eirikur says calmly.

'Alright, but I'll need to change my clothes first.' Erika says as she heads inside, but only to be stopped.

'Are going somewhere with that Eirikur boy?'

'Yes, Monika.' Erika says as she ran up stairs.

Monika was a young woman who Erika's housing with. She once volunteered to be Erika's maid, but Yao took it. When her parents found out that she lived near the college that Erika wanted to go to. They decided that maybe Erika can live with her. Monika didn't seem to mind the idea, because she does feel a little lonely. Though there were some disadvantages between the two. Erika likes to take quick showers with warm water, while Monika likes to take long showers and uses most of the warm water.

Though they get along pretty well. There are moments where Monika can happily show her feminine side around Erika, because her father raised her to act more like a man, but it doesn't stop Monika from enjoying some feminine things. Erika definitely encouraged her for that.

'Okay, but I'm coming with you.' Monika says. Though Monika doesn't like the idea of Erika being alone with boys, even though they're really nice to Erika or Erika knows them well. It's mostly do to Monika's protective sisterly habit.

'You don't have too, Monika.' Erika tells her as she came out in a light blue jacket, a purple skirt and black pants under beneath her skirt to keep herself warm.

'No, I refuse to leave you alone with him.' Monika says persistently.

'Monika, I'm 20 years old. I'm not a baby.' Erika tells her calmly. 'I think that you should at least stay home and relax.'

'Are you sure? You usually still occasionally wake up screaming or thrashing in the morning. This morning is a good example.' Monika pointed out.

Erika pauses slightly. It's true, she still has nightmares that are locked up her in head about two men chasing her and grabbing her, but then replies. 'I'm fine, please stop worrying about me, okay?'

'... Fine...' Monika says calmly.

'Bye, Monika.' Erika says. 'I'll be back soon.' She then leaves.

...

Yao sighs to him. _'Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea to leave the O Agency.'_

Yao's been traveling through various places trying to find the right job for him. It turns out that there wasn't anything available for him. Or just him at least.

'Did you the job?' Asks Jia as he greets Yao coming out of his room.

'Based on that frown, I take that as a no.' Chen calmly pointed out.

Yao moved out to a much smaller and peaceful city with his brothers. It was much better than the city that he spent most of his life in. Jia gotten a fun job working in a video game store. Chen was working in a movie theater.

'Actually, yes. I've got the damn job, but I've got the last second and I'm now inspected at the dinner in thirty minutes.' Yao answers rather quickly. 'I've now got to go, bye.'

With that he was gone.

'Do you think that's what he's like with his teammates?' Jia asks Chen.

'I'm not sure, honestly.' Chen says.

...

'Here it is.' Eirikur pointed out as they look at the dinner.

'So is this where we're going to see your brother?' Erika asks him.

'Yes.' They've enter the dinner.

'Eirikur! You've made here. Is that Erika, too?'

They see a slim young man. He had short pale blonde hair that small wavy tips at the end with a hair curl sticking out that the back of his head, there was hair clip shaped like cross that kept his hair out of his face and calm ocean blue eyes. He was wearing a blue and red stripped buttoned up long-sleeved shirt and brown pants. He was Sigurd Bondevik, Eirikur's older step brother.

'Yes, I didn't want to go alone with you.' Eirikur replies to him in slightly annoyance.

A young man in the dinner's work uniform came up to them like he has rushed his way here. Though he managed to put in a good smile. 'Hello, I'm Yao Wang. I'm going serve you.'

Erika froze and she stares at the man. He had long raven hair pulled into a side ponytail that hung over his shoulder and bright amber eyes.

'What would you like to order?' He asks her as looked at her.

Pulling Erika out of her thoughts. 'I would like to have some coffee and french toast, please.'

'Coming right up.' Yao says as he leaves to take their orders.

'What's with that?' Sigurd asks Erika.

'Huh? What?' She asks in a clueless tone.

'He's trying to point out that you've stared at him like you've known him.' Eirikur points out.

'Oh, it's nothing.' Erika says quietly.

'There's no lying to us.' Sigurd tells her, calmly.

_'Why do I always have to be grouped with the kind of people who nose into other's lives and read lies?'_ Erika asks herself awkwardly.

'Well?' Eirikur asks her as they obviously got her.

Before Erika could reply.

'Here's your drinks.' Yao says cheerfully as he places on their tables. 'Your food will ready soon.' Then left.

'You know, Erika. My brother's always interested into that people have and is willing to find about them.' Eirikur pointed out to her.

'I'll tell you.' Erika says, but then Yao appears.

'Here's your food.' He says as he places it on the table, then leaves.

'It started out when my old maid, Sophia, was fired.' Erika starts out.

...

Outside of the dinner...

'That's him, right?' Asks a pale blonde woman.

They watched Yao deliver their orders.

'That's him alright.' Says a honey brown-haired woman.

'Hehe... he's so cute!' The red-head cooed at the sight of Yao.

'Yao Wang, these will be your final hours.' Says the pale blonde haired women.

...

Erika explains her story to Eirikur and Sigurd about the story of Jun/Yao. Stopping every time whenever Yao comes by.

'Interesting story.' Eirikur says after hearing it.

'You also keep getting a dream about yourself being chased?' Sigurd asks her.

'Yeah.' Erika says. 'I've experienced anything about myself being chased. Usually whenever I have experienced something that scared me good. Like when I almost drown in a small river when I was eight years old. I had countless nightmares about that, even still today. I refuse to go into the water for that.'

'Interesting.' Sigurd says. 'Maybe, I can help you out with that.'

'Really?' Erika asks curiously.

'Oh, great. He's going perfume his little specia- mmph!' Eirikur was cut by Sigurd stuffing a waffle in his mouth.

'We'll have to do it privately, though.' Sigurd says.

'Okay, thanks for eating here.' Yao says as he looks at Erika for moment. It was good awkward minute, until.

'HEY! First timer!' A man says to Yao. 'Don't stop and look at costumers. You have more to come.'

'Okay.' Yao says to him, then turns to Erika and co. 'Sorry.' Then leaves.

'That had to be embarrassing.' Eirikur says.

'Let's do it my place.' Erika tells Sigurd. Try to forget that moment by getting back into subject.

'Alright.'

...

Yao sighs to himself. 'I sworn that the girl was Erika.'

...

'What's going?' Monika asks as she sees Erika's guests.

'I'm going to help her out with her nightmare problem.' Sigurd tells her.

'How?' She asks skeptically.

'You'll see.' Sigurd says calmly.

'So you're just going walk into my house like that?' Monika asks in annoyance.

'Eirikur, please close to the curtains.' Sigurd says, ignoring Monika's questions and protests.

'Don't worry, Monika.' Erika tells her. 'This is my choice.'

'I'm pretty sure that you're going to rather scar her.' Eirikur says in an annoyed tone, as he what his brother told him.

'Erika, please go asleep on that couch.' Sigurd pointed out.

'But, I'm not tired.' Erika says in a slightly annoyed tone.

'This will help you.' He says he gives her small pills. 'They'll put you to sleep briefly.'

'Okay.' Erika says, while Erika takes them. Eirikur closes the curtains.

With that Erika fell asleep.

...

Jia sat in a video game store reading a magazine. He was peacefully enjoying the silence, before the costumers arrive. It wasn't until his cell phone rang, that silence was drowned out.

He picks it up and looks. It was Lin.

'Hello, Lin.' Jia asks calmly.

'JIA IS YAO WITH YOU?' Lin yells through the phone.

Jia cringes at Lin's voice. 'No, why?' He asks slightly concern.

'Three women have broken out of prison a few weeks ago. We've tried to locate them, but couldn't find them. Alin, Yao's formal neighbor told me that something will happen to him.' Lin says through, she sounded completely anxious and worried. 'I've called, Chen, but he told that Yao always keeps his off phone.'

'Calm down, Lin.' Jia says calmly.

'Chen told me the same thing.' Lin says through the phone in frustration.

'Yao can take care of himself, Lin. You know that.' Jia tells her calmly. 'He didn't go through nine years of practicing spy things.'

'YOU TWO WEREN'T HIM THE TWO YEARS AS SPY!' Lin snaps furiously through the phone.

'He found find our parents murderer in the end.' Jia pointed out.

'Yes, but you were there where Yao felt frustrated and angry at himself.' Lin explains to him. 'Everyday when they couldn't find his parents killer he felt so useless and depressed. He had me, his cousin, to support him and his teammates whom couldn't stay in the same for five minutes without arguing. That's all what he had.'

'But, he-'

'It wasn't until he was assigned a mission where he has to dress up as a FUCKING maid to protect a girl. Guess what?'

'... What?' Jia asks her.

'Yao didn't mind that job and actually liked it, because he had a friendly girl who cared for him and he cared for her back.' Lin explains to him. 'They had strong connection with eachother. Yao texted me every night on how great Erika was, but he was also sad as well. Why? Because he's been lying to her and her family. They couldn't be together, because of Yao's job.'

'That was his choice, Lin.' Jia says in annoyance.

'Neither of you two don't care about your older brother's health.' Lin points out.

'We do, but he never comes to us he when need help.' Jia says.

'Maybe it's because you guys keep doubting him every moment he tries to accomplish something.' Lin continues. 'He texts a complaint to me everyday about you guys.'

'Fine. I'll do it.' Jia says calmly as he hangs the phone. He can't leave the shop. So he sends a text to his old work buddy, Eirikur, to check on Yao.

...

Sigurd mutters under his breath as he places his hand on Erika's head.

Suddenly everything darken, then flash lights up.

'What the hell is that?' Monika asks in a dumbfounded tone.

A circular image that was the size of a manhole was floating over projecting something like a TV would.

'We're seeing what Erika's dreaming.' Eirikur says calmly, obviously seen it countless times.

They see Erika running away from someone (Jason), then being grabbed by someone (Michael). Erika was obviously scared.

'Let's look at her memories.' Sigurd says as mutters under his breath.

The images change into Erika being jumped some men, then this woman (Jun/Yao) saving her.

'Is that a man or a woman?' Eirikur asks as he looks at Jun's image.

'These... are false images.' Sigurd says as he looks at them. 'Someone manage to erase her memories, then edit them with something fake. The people who she's dreaming of are probably the she saw in her real memories.'

'So that means?' Monika asks curiously.

'Who ever erased her memories and replaced them with her being jumped. These guys probably has done something to be put into her nightmares. They probably done something that scared her like that.' Sigurd says as looks at them.

Buzz rung loudly in the middle of Sigurd's conversation.

Eirikur blushes in embarrassment as he leaves the house to check his phone.

'The person that saved her is something that she's really attached too.' Sigurd explains to Monika.

'That's right. Erika loves telling me about this Jun and ShiningDragon10 person, but there's always a hint of sadness as well.' Monika says as she remembers. 'I remember seeing Jun while in the interview.'

'Sigurd.' Eirikur pokes his head in. 'I'm going back to the dinner that we're in. I think that I've left something.

'Okay.'

...

Yao sighs in frustration. 'I've already got myself fired less than a day. That's a new record.'

He was heading his way back home.

'HELP! HELP!' A voice cried out from a nearby ally way.

Yao ran his way down the ally way. There was this young girl on the ground crying. 'Are you okay Miss?'

'I'm okay... it's just that tripped and fell...' She sobbed sadly.

'Is it okay?' Yao asks in concern. 'Where's your parents?'

'I was with my big sissy.' She says refusing to look up.

'Where did she went?' Yao asks softly in his caring brotherly tone.

'She's...' The girl looked up and smiled at him. 'Behind you~!'

Before, Yao could react he felt sharp pain hitting his upper arm. He suddenly felt dizzy as darkness swirled around him.

He fainted...

...

'Hehe...' The 'little' red headed girl giggled. 'That was cool that you did there Geneva.'

The woman in a grey sweatshirt with a hoodie cover her head and holding a syringe needle in her hands. 'Thanks, Lizzy. Now call Megan and tell her that we've got him.'

'Okay~!' Lizzy leaves the ally way.

Geneva grabs Yao and wraps him in carpet. 'There no one wouldn't notice him now.'

She hears movement from the other side of the ally way.

'Probably just a cat.' She says to herself. As Megan drives in with a hot red pick up truck. They load Yao in, then drove off.

Little they did know is that someone's been watching them.

...

'So my memories were fake?' Erika asks Sigurd.

'Yes, but don't worry much.' Sigurd reassures her. 'It will return eventually... it probably might mentally effect you those men have done anything worse... OW!' Sigurd finds himself of the back of his head.

'Don't bring _that _kind of subject on her.' Monika growls at him.

Before Erika could reply.

The door slams open and Eirikur stood there panting.

'Eirikur?' Erika asks in shock.

'That *pant* Yao *pant* person has *pant* been kidnapped!' Eirikur says hysterically.

'What did he say?' Monika asks Sigurd.

'Eirikur, did you just say something about Yao?' Erika asks him with worry in her voice.

'Yao the waiter earlier, has been kidnapped by a group of women.' Eirikur says calmly as he could, but couldn't contain his fear, because he just witnessed a kidnapping in broad daylight. 'My old work, buddy, Jia, sent me to check on his brother, whom was the man who Erika's talking about. He saw him carried off into a pick up truck! I remember hearing names like 'Lizzy', 'Geneva' and 'Megan'.'

'WHAT?' Erika asks in shock.

'Wait a second. Geneva and Megan, I think that I've heard of them before...' Monika says as she puts a hand on her chin trying to remember.

'We need to call the police!' Eirikur says in a slightly panicking tone. 'Or should I call Jia and tell him that his brother has been kidnapped?'

'Eirikur, I don't think that's a good idea. Your second option.' Erika says.

'It shouldn't be a good idea to call the police.' A new voice says.

They are turned to see Alin, Lin and Lien standing at the door.

'Hey, Erika...' Lien says as she hides her in face in embarrassment as she finds meeting new people.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_'Why did you invite me with you to find three female serial killers?' Lin asked Alin._

_They were now in the train station that's going to take them to city that Yao's in._

_'Because, do you care about your cousin?' Alin asked her._

_'Yes, I do.' Lin said in annoyed tone._

_'Well, then. We'll go and save your cousin.' Alin said. He still couldn't the disturbing image of Yao in a broken and bloody form. His eyes filled with fear and pain. He knew that Lin wouldn't like this image, she'd definitely need to know. He also refuses to tell anyone else in the O Agency that he's going there, because they'll make things worse for Yao. So he'll need a really small and intelligent party with him._

_'LIN!'_

_'Lien?' Lin turns around to see her friend running up her. 'What you doing here?'_

_'There's no way that I'll allow my best friend to go out and looking for insane killers.' Lien said as she came up them. _

_'I know, but Yao's involved.' Lin said in a calm tone._

_'No, I'm coming with you.' Lien said. _

_'Are you sure?' Asked Alin._

_'Yes, because I want to help you.' Lien said with determination. 'I really don't like those kind of women walking around.'_

_'Fine, then.' Alin said cheerfully. 'Alin Sala and his women dream team going out to kick other chicks asses.'_

_Flashback mode now off! _

'I remember them now!' Monika says happily now that she remembers. 'Megan, Elizabeth and Geneva were female killers that target men. They wanted to form a 'all female society', but they got caught after their thirteenth victim. I've remembered studying in crime class.'

'You mean Yao's been captured by a bunch of serial killers?' Erika asks in horror.

'WAIT! You're telling me that Yao's already have been kidnapped?' Lin asks now terrified.

'Wait. Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing in my house?' Monika asks hysterically.

'It's a long story.' Alin says, 'But, please allow me to explain my story and plan.'

...

**Slash! **

Yao snaps his eyes wide open as he felt piercing cold water hit his body.

'MMMPHHH!' Yao realizes that there was a thick cloth tied tightly around his mouth. He finds himself standing in an up right position. His hands and feet were tied down by a wire that cut through his skin. The cold water that was splashed onto his body made it more uncomfortable. What made it more uncomfortable that it was dark.

'Did that wake you up?' A voice asks him

'Mmph?'

The lights turn on. Yao finds himself in some kind of basement. With him was three women.

A really girly looking woman had reddish brownish hair that was tied into high pigtails with blue ribbons, bright 'innocent' eyes that could put Ivan's too sham and little freckles on her cheeks. A puffy bight pink dress, a white apron with patches and pink and black stripped knee socks. She looked like a giant seven year old girl. She's obviously the one that he saw before passing out and dumped the damn freezing water on him. Seeing the metal bucket in her hands.

Another girl that long wavy honey blonde hair that reached her mid back and cold dark blue eyes with a pair of glasses framing her face. She as wearing dark blue dress that reached her thighs and cherry red jacket. She was wearing red maple leaf hair clip that kept her hair of her face. She'd the one that turned on the lights and standing near the exit.

The third woman seems to be sitting on a dark purple couch facing the opposite of Yao. She had pale blonde hair that was pulled up into a high bun that had a purple flower attached it, she had to curly strands of hair framing her face and warm violet eyes. She was wearing purple top with sleeves, it seemed to be cut slightly low showing a bit of her cleavage and she had a tan corset supporting it. She wearing a long black skirt that hung over her ankles. She seemed to the one that spoke up.

'Mmph?' Yao looked around wondering what the hell is going on.

'Don't you remember us Yao?' Asks the girl in pigtails. 'Don't you remember my cute face?'

'We're the ones that you've first captured.' Says the honey blonde haired woman.

Yao's eyes widen as he remembers that day.

_Flashback mode now activated!_

_Yao followed Elizabeth and Megan around silently. He remembered over hearing them that they're going kill off their new victim. He knew that he couldn't call the police just yet, because he had no evidence._

_He heard that about thirteen men and teenage boys have mysteriously disappeared and then were found days later dead many part the outskirts of the city. _

_So he followed the two around._

_He finds out that they were heading into an abandoned part of the neighborhood. _

_Sneaks his way silently as possible through the building as possible._

_'Hehe! The British boy is a cutie.' Cooed Lizzy. _

_'I can't to see him wake up and see he regret dating Geneva.' Megan said calmly._

_Yao panicked at that and then to quickly take action. _

**_Knock knock! _**

_'Huh? I didn't know that we could have visitors here.' Lizzy said as she leaves and heads to answer the door. 'Hel-'_

_Yao knocked the girl out by her pressure point._

_'Good night.' Yao whispered in her ears._

_'Lizzy?' Megan asked as she headed outside to check on her bubbly friend. 'Are you okay?'_

_With that Yao knocked her out by her pressure point. _

_Yao headed his way towards wherever the victim and third killer could be. He quietly calls the police while he's at it. 'We'll be here soon as possible.' Said the operator. _

_'Arthur you much more dashing this way.' _

_Yao poked his head in the room to see Geneva talking to an unconscious man. He was tied down with his hands spears far apart from each other. _

_'Come out. I know that you're there.'_

_Yao jumped slightly as Geneva know that he was there, but he came out anyway. _

_'Why are you doing this?' Yao asked in her shock._

_'Because, my sweet little friend. It's men.' She said the last word bitterness. 'They are cruel, greedy, harsh, sexist and horrible scum bags that should be wiped of off the Earth.'_

_'That's stupid.'_

_'It's not as stupid as you think my pretty lady.' She purred at him._

_'Pretty little lady?' He thought in shock. _

_'Why won't you join us?' She asked him as she approached him and held her hand out. 'We'll never kill women with actual potential.'_

_'I'm sorry, but...' Yao gives the women a harsh kick into the stomach, catching her completely off guard on the next that he said. 'I'm a man, actually.'_

_Sirens were heard from the distance._

_'Why you...'_

**_Click!_**

_'I highly suggest you not to move at all.' Yao said calmly as as he points his emergency small gun at her._

_She smirked as she asked. 'You think that I'll go easily? Just you wait. We'll come back and get you.'_

_'FREEZE! THIS IS THE POLICE!'_

_Yao watches as they take her away._

_'WE'LL GET YOU PESKY BRAT!' Geneva yelled as she was hauled away._

_'Thanks, for saving me, back there.' Arthur thanked him._

_'No, problem.' Yao said with a smile._

_The three girls were sentenced few years in prison._

_Flashback mode now off! _

_'They were first people who I've ever caught.' _Yao thought in shock.

'He he!' Lizzy giggles as she observed Yao's reactions. 'It looks that he now remembers.'

'Good.' Megan says in an annoyed tone as she came up to him. 'Because I've been waiting to seek my revenge on you for attacking me while my guard is down.'

Yao watches as Megan came up to him as she brought out a knife.

'Please, make it painful as possible.' Geneva says as she brought out a bottle of wine. 'But, also keep him five percent alive by the end. I want heard him plea for death.'

...

'Wait, you're saying that these people are torturing him right?' Erika asks in pure horror.

'We need to call the police!' Monika says as she was about to get the phone.

'Don't.' Alin stops her.

'Why?' Lien asks in a confessed tone.

'Because, if we do call the police.' Sigurd says as he figures out what he means. 'They'll take a long time to the point that Yao could be gone by then.'

'Then how will we find him and save him?' Lin asks in annoyance.

'The women may have taken Yao into a more abandoned place. Where's there's no people.' Alin puts together.

'Do you guys know any abandoned place in this city?' Lin asks quickly as possible. She's determined to find her cousin.

'Calm down, Lin.' Lien says as she tries to calm her.

'We have an old barn in the out skirts of the southwest site of the city, but I honestly don't really know the exact location.' Eirikur says calmly while thinking. 'Most other abandoned places that I know of are within the city and are always surrounded by civilians.'

'I think that I also have a GPS on my phone.' Lin says, as she holds it up. 'I could help find him.'

'That will be a lot more useful. Now, let's save Yao!' Alin says in voice.

'Eirikur, please distract your friend from being concern about Yao.' Sigurd tells his step brother.

'What? Why?' Eirikur asks in annoyance.

'I'd rather not get you involved in this.' Sigurd says calmly.

'... Fine...' Eirikur leaves to Jia's workplace.

...

Chen checks his phone the twentieth time. No replies from Yao.

He couldn't help, but feel worried about his older brother. Yao may have been a dick to them since they've left the O Agency and tried to avoid him in his negative attitude. Though, since Lin gave him a call about Yao. He's texting Yao with countless messages and no reply.

'Is there something wrong, Chen?'

'You have stop checking your phone, since your cousin called you.'

'It's fine Camille, Michelle.' Chen says with a reassuring smile. Boy, he needed one himself. He looked at his work mates.

Camille and Michelle were the younger sisters (adopted in Michelle's case) of Francis Bonnefoy, a team member that Yao used to work with. They've found that out the day in Chen started working in the theaters.

'He's lying.' Michelle whispers to Camille.

Suddenly, Chen's phone began to ring and he quickly checks it. It's Yao.

Chen quickly answers it. 'Hello. Yao?'

'Hey, Chen.' Yao says calmly the phone, but something's off. 'I've you're countless text messages.'

'Yes, I've got a call from Lin.' He replies. 'She wanted me to check on you, because you're phone was off.'

'I would like to tell you that I've been fired, again.' Yao tells him, as he adds. 'I'm going to take a nice long walk into woods.'

Chen raises a brow at that. He wasn't surprised about Yao getting fired, but walking in the woods is a new thing. 'Alright, then.'

Yao quickly hung up, before Chen could ask any further.

'Well?' Camille asks him in interest.

'He said that he was fired, which I'm not surprised there, then he told me that he's going to take a walk in the woods. Which I find unexpected.' Chen explains to them. 'Then hung up quickly.'

'Really?' Camille says as she raises a brow.

'That sounds a little suspicious.' Michelle says, then asks. 'May I hear the recorded conversation on your phone? My dad taught me how to hear lies through the phone.'

'You really can do that?' Asks Chen not sure if he would believe the ditzy girl.

'She can.' Camille says. 'She hear the most silent movement on the other side of the phone. She one time knew that Francis was at a bar and not a grocery store, because she could hear the muffled drunken laughter from inside of a bar from the other side.'

'Fine.' Chen says.

'Break time is over!' A man calls out.

'We'll do this on the next break.' Camille suggests.

...

Lizzy giggles. 'That was good!' As she holds Yao's phone.

Yao watches helplessly as Lizzy continues to play with his phone. Before, they were going to torture Yao. They brought out his phone, played with it reading the missed calls and text messages from his brothers and Lin. They've decided to allow him to talk to his family one more time. They've also threaten him to keep his mouth shut about his fate.

'Now let's try, Jia.' Lizzy says as she cheerfully, sends a call to Jia and holds the phone to Yao.

He heard the phone ring a few times, until he heard it pick up.

'Hello?' Jia's voice spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

'Hello, Jia.' Yao says calmly as he could.

'What is it, Yao?' Jia asks in a slightly annoyed tone. 'I've currently got some huge amount of customers here.'

Yao could hear people shouting on the other side. 'I'm sorry, but I'd like to tell you that I've got fired today and I'm going to take a walk in the woods to refresh my mind. Bye.' Yao says rather quickly.

Before Jia could respond. Lizzy hung up, quickly. 'Sorry! I want to make it quick, before I'm bored and I want to see you scream.' She chimes in a happy tone.

'I wonder how your brothers will react to their older brother mysteriously disappearing.' Megan says as she smirks at the thought.

'Let the real show begin.' Geneva says as she claps her hands.

'First we're going to need to a rid of that pesky shirt of yours.' Lizzy says gleefully as she begin to drag her knife down Yao's shirt, as he watches in horror.

...

Jia sighs as he deals with a huge group of customers.

It wasn't until a familiar figure came in the shop.

'Hey, Eirikur.' Jia greets his friend.

'How's everything going?' Eirikur asks him awkwardly.

Long before Eirikur worked in a bookshop with Erika. He was working in the same store as Jia for a few months, then couldn't take the large amount of disrespect from customers and quit. He and Jia are some sort of friendship.

'Fine.' Jia says calmly.

'Good.' Eirikur was thankful that Jia doesn't read lies or doesn't care, but he does regret pulling this off.

...

_'Hang in there Yao.' _Erika thought to herself anxiously. _'We're coming to save you, please be okay...'_

She was currently in Sigurd's car. Alin was going over Elizabeth, Megan and Geneva's back stories.

'Are you okay?' Lien asks her, pulling Erika out of her trace of thought.

'Yes, I'm fine.' She replies.

'Really? You seem more anxious.' Monika pointed out.

'It's that I'm just worried about, Yao.' Erika says trying to remain calm.

'... Erika... do you still have feelings for Yao?' Lien asks her in curiosity.

Erika thought about those days Yao was still Jun...

_Mini flashbacks now activated!_

_'P-please, c-calm down, Erika.' Basch stuttered as watches the screen._

_They were watching a horror movie together._

_Shu, Basch, Kiku and Erika seemed terrified of every jump scare, while 'Jun' seemed rather bored of the whole thing. _

_'It's not real you guys.' 'Jun' said calmly, as she watched a monstrous creature pop up on the screen. 'It was, then I'll handle it. I'll killed it off and cook it for dinner.'_

_'What?' Kiku asked in shock at what 'she' said._

_'Jun that's not possible.' Erika said in a doubtful tone._

_'What? Are you saying that you're doubting my cooking skills?' 'Jun' asked in shock._

_'No! It's not th-'_

_'I thought that you said you liked my pork buns.' _

_'I do Jun, bu-'_

_While the two bickered Basch got fed up with their argument._

_'SHUT THE HELL UP!' He snapped at the both of them. 'Both of you.'_

_Erika quickly whispered, 'I meant say that we can't just eat some random creature that we've never seen, before. It could have something that could us.'_

_'Jun' smiles evilly at her. 'We'll take the risk.'_

_'WHAT?' Erika asked in shock._

_'Guys.' Kiku said as she pointed to an angry Basch._

_'Just out.' Basch said harshly._

_'Fine.' 'Jun' said as she drags Erika out._

_As they stood there out of the TV room._

_They busted with laughter._

_'I'm surprised to see your brother looking angry with you.' 'Jun' said as tears came out of 'her' eyes._

_'He get annoyed by bickering.' Erika said as she calmed. 'I'm no exception, either.'_

_'I really love seeing you arguing and disagreeing.' 'Jun' said with a amused smirk. _

_'I prefer stating my opinions.' Erika told 'her'._

_'Good, anyways. As an apology, why won't I make you some moon cakes?' 'Jun' asked Erika. 'I've bought everything that we need to make them.'_

_'I would love, too' Erika squealed. She loved her sweets._

'Yao/Jun has made my life feel so much better than before.'

_'Erika, you look amazing!' 'Jun' complimented her._

_Erika stood there wearing the dress that 'Jun' gave her. 'It does!' She agreed._

_'Would you like to dance my fine lady?' 'Jun' asked her as 'she' holds her hand out._

_'Yes, please.' Erika took 'Jun's' hand and they danced in Erika's room for apparent reason. Even, though 'Jun' failed countless times on the dance steps._

_They laughed._

'We've shared a good bond.'

_'Thanks for your gift, Erika.' 'Jun' thanked her._

_'No problem.' Erika smiled, then froze when 'Jun' cupped her chin._

_'I really like being with you, Erika.' 'She' whispered in a husky voice. _

_'Thanks' She said while blushing madly. _

_With 'Jun' kisses her cheek, then laughed as Erika blushed more. 'Haha! You should have seen your face. You'd really thought that I was going on the lips.'_

_'Jun!' Erika yelled in annoyance._

'They really loved me.'

_With lots of love, ShiningDragon10, AKA Yao Wang._

_Mini flashbacks now off!_

'I love him.' Erika says. 'He made me feel happy and safe. I love Yao Wang.'

'After 18 chapters and three mini flashbacks, she finally realized it.' Alin says.

**Smack! **

'Ow!' Alin rubbed his shoulder.

'Don't break the 4th wall!' Lin hisses at him.

'Here it is!' Sigurd pointed out.

'Not far from there is a barn.' Monika says calmly.

The sun could be seen setting over the horizon.

'How are we suppose to save Yao?' Asks Lien.

'I've already have plan that involves disguising.' Sigurd says as he digs into into his big black bag.

'Hang in there, Yao.' Erika whispers as she looked out the window. 'We're going to save.'

'Erika?' Monika says.

'Yes, Monika?' She asks her.

'The barn's in the other direction.' She says awkwardly.

'Oh.'

...

Eirikur watches the sun slowly as he listens Jia ramble on about his life.

He didn't know if he should tell Jia the truth his older brother.

'Excuse me!'

Two men came into the game shop.

'What do you want?' Jia's boss asks them.

'They look familiar.' Jia whispers to Eirikur.

'We're looking for Jia Li Wang.'

'I'm him.' Jia says as he raises his hand.

'We need to come with us.'

'Why?' Eirikur asks them.

'It's a family emergency that involves his older brother, Yao Wang.'

'... Alright.' His boss says.

Eirikur follows them along with.

'I'm coming with him, because he's my friend and I've somethings about Yao Wang, through my friend, Erika.'

'Fine.'

'I remember seeing you guys, before.' Jia says as he pointed out.

'Yes, I'm Alfred F Jones.'

'I'm Ivan Braginski. We're here to talk about you about your brother, Yao.'

'What is that?' Jia asks uncomfortably.

'We believe that his life is in danger.' Alfred says in a serious tone.

...

Michelle listens through Chen's phone repeatedly. Chen and Camille watch patiently.

'I hear... a girl giggling in the background. Yao sounds more frighten under his tone... like someone's making him say it.' Michelle says as she listens closely. 'Everything he is saying sounds forced on what comes out of his mouth.'

Chen never felt so afraid to hear that.

'Calm down, Chen.' Camille says calmly.

'Chen Wang, Camille Bonnefoy and Michelle Mancham.' A man says as he came in. 'There are some men that want to see you.'

They hesitantly head of out. Their eyes widen as see three familiar people.

'Francis! Matthew! Mr. Big Brows!' Michelle says. 'What are you guys doing here?'

'DON'T CALL ME MR. BIG BROWS!' Arthur yells angrily, but only to embarrass himself after drawing unwanted attention from the people around him.

'Anyways, we want Chen to come with us.' Matthew says calmly.

'I only called you two, because I want to give you two a hug.' Francis says as he hugs Michelle and Camille. 'We have an emergency call and need Chen, okay?'

'Alright...'

Francis leaves and enter the car.

'Why am I here?' Chen ask them.

'We brought and your brother to our safety, because we believe you, Jia and Yao's lives are in danger.' Matthew says calmly.

'Where's Yao anyway?' Alfred asks in a worried tone.

'He... called me and told me that he was going to take a walk into the woods...' Chen says slightly nervously. 'I don't believe it, because Michelle told me that he sounds like that he's being forced say it.'

'Shit.'

...

**Snap! Snap! Snap!**

Yao held back his screams as he felt the whip beating against him hard.

'Why the hell can't you scream?' Megan asks him harshly as she hits him with the whipped violently.

Yao tries not to pity them. In his eyes, their actions and revenge on him is just plainly pathetic. He just sat there tied the wall with his back facing his captors. He's been whipped around like that for the last fifteen minutes. By far the first hour of his torture. Lizzy and Megan have torn his shirt off. Then started cutting on his arms and upper chest. Lizzy tried to doodling on him like he was a drawing board. She tried cutting a heart on his arm, then curved her name on his other arm.

'Can I please have a true?' Lizzy whines impatiently.

'Fine.'

'It's time for a little check up on those legs of yours.' Lizzy says as she came up to him from behind. He felt his shoes being removed.

**Ding dong!**

The doorbell of the farm-house rung.

'I didn't know that the door bell still worked.' Megan says in a dumbfounded tone in her voice. 'I'll get it, because I'm not going to allow the past to repeat itself.' She leaves with a pistol in her hands.

'On a head, Lizzy.' Geneva says. 'The cloth will block all of his screams.'

'YAY!'

Yao suddenly felt sharp piercing pain through his feet. He finds himself letting out a blood curdling scream that blocked by the gag.

...

Megan answers the door. She sees a priest in a white robe, he had wavy blond hair, beard and a mustache. 'How may I help you sir?' She asks him calmly.

'Yes, please Missy. I have a broken down car.' He says. 'Can you please me?'

She stares at him, narrowing her eyes at him. 'What do you to me to help you with?'

'Help me, haul a tire.' He says cheerfully.

_'I'll kill him off once when we're in the forest.' _She thought, then says. 'Alright, I'll help.'

He led her outside.

...

Yao's feet stung like hell. Blood spills out of his feet and they shook violently. Then he felt another violent stab in his legs. He screamed louder through the gag. As he knife being removed from his leg.

'There. He now knows that he won't run away~' She giggles as she wipes the blood off of her knife with her white apron.

'Good, Lizzy.' Geneva says in satisfaction in seeing Yao in pain.

'I'm going to tell Megan on how Yaoy poo screamed.' Lizzy says cheerfully as she run upstairs.

'Are you comfortable now, Yao?' Geneva asks him as she came up to him and flips him so he can look at her into the eye. Blank amber eyes meets lustful violet eyes. 'I've been waiting for this for my whole life.'

...

'MEGAN! Where are you?' Lizzy explores outside looking for her best friend what she's done. It was getting dark out. She wonders her way own out of the farm-house. It wasn't until she stumbled on two hikers. _'Aww! Two cute Asian girls!'_

'Excuse me, but are you Alice?' Asks the girl in a more feminine clothing.

'Alice? Oh, that's right! I love Alice in Wonderland that I like wearing the dress in a pink version.' Lizzy says cheerfully.

'What's that on your dress?' Asks the older and mature Asian girl.

Lizzy looked down at dress notices the blood on her white apron. 'Oh! That's strawberry jam that I've spilt on my dress.'

The two girls seem to believe her, because she's the best liar in her group.

'Anyways, I was wondering if you two saw a friend of mine.' Lizzy says.

...

Alin watches Lizzy talk to Lien and Lin as they lure her away.

'Alin?'

'Yes, Monika?' He asks her.

'Have you seen Erika?' She asks him.

'I thought that she was with you.' Alin says as he looks at her.

'No...'

Their eyes widen. 'ERIKA!'

...

Yao felt his gag being removed from his mouth, as he finally got his chance to speak. 'This is the most pathetic case of revenge that I've ever saw.'

'Oh no, Yao this wasn't was true reason why you're here.' Geneva says in a husky voice as her face was very close to his face.

'Wh- mph!' Yao was quickly cutted by Geneva pressing her ice-cold lips with his forceful she manage to forced her tongue into his mouth tasting him. He could even taste the wine that drunk up earlier. Yao tried shaking the damn woman off of him. If his arms and legs weren't restrained he'd be pushing her off.

Geneva pulled a away, before he could bite back. She looked at him with lust in her eyes, then spoke. 'I've craving for you since the we met, Yao Wang.' She purrs in his ear. 'I've been having sexual fantasies about myself relishing you, while you scream my name.'

_'She's think of...' _Yao's eyes widen in horror.

'This will be tons of fun.' As she placed her hand on his thigh. 'Just you and me.'

Yao spitted in her face, then yells 'I'D RATHER BURN IN HELL THEN BE VIOLATED BY YOU F*UCKING INSANE BITCH!'

_Slap!_

Geneva held her hand up, as she glares down at Yao coldly. 'Listen here you little pussy. I'm going to f*ck you, because I can. You here are gonna sit here and let your alpha dog take control. Weather you like it or not.'

'Your violating me.' Yao says as he notices something, then continues to speak to her boldly.

'I can get a away with it, because I'm a woman.' Geneva says a she as placed her hand on his croch.

'No you fudging can't.' A new voice spoke up.

**Click!**

**Pfft!**

Geneva yelped as she felt sharp pain her leg.

'What you're doing is STILL a fudging crime. No matter what.'

Geneva slowly turned around, then ask. 'Who are you?'

'I'm, Erika Lillian Vogel. I'm here to rescue my friend.'

...

Basch's eyes snap open in horror.

'What is it Basch?' Kiku asks her soon to be husband.

'I just got a bad vibration that Erika's doing something, again.' Basch says as he felt the hair on his back stand up.

'And?' She asks as she predicts his next words.

'She's using G rated language.' Basch says, then adds. 'Too the max.'

'She'll be find.' Kiku says, calmly. 'She's been reckless, at least for good reasons, many times, before.'

'I guess that she'll be alright.' Basch agrees.

...

Yao just sat there shocked at he's seeing. He finds fighting to stay conscious as he feels his blood spill out of him.

'Do you really think that I'll surrender to you, little girl?' Geneva asks her with pure pride and arrogance. The wine that she's drowned herself in earlier as taken some effect on her.

'Don't call me 'little girl'.' Erika says in a calm voice. 'I've heard a lot about you Geneva Rengard. I know that you've been you've been through hell in your life.'

What's Erika doing here. She shouldn't be here.

'Yes, everyone knows our infamous crimes.' She says cheerfully.

Yao wanted tell her to run, but he couldn't.

'Well, I'd like to say that both of your friends have been captured by my friends.' Erika tells her calmly as she could know that the tranquilizer will take effect soon.

Erika needs to get out of here.

'Why won't join us?' Geneva asks Erika. 'You could take your revenge out on him on him for leaving you.'

Don't listen to her, run!

Erika's eyes widen in shock. 'How di-'

God damnit, Erika get of here.

'I've done my research a while before we went find Yao...'

Yao was beginning to pass out and eye vision blurs.

'I'm... not... you... I'd... kill... dumb...'

Yao heard a thump.

'Ya-'

A familiar flash of blonde came into his vision that now is slightly blurred. He couldn't tell who it was.

...

'Come on, Toris faster!' Feliks says to his teammate. Whom was driving their car through a familiar path that Erika and co drove through earlier.

'Guys, look!' Natalia points out to a car that was parked not far.

They got to see that Lien, Lin and Sigurd standing by with a tied up Lizzy and Megan.

They only recognize Lin, but are unfamiliar with Lien and has no clue who Sigurd is.

'Hey, guys...' Lin says awkwardly as only met Team Fabulous many times, yet never interacted with them.

'Are those two apart the escaped prisoner trio?' Tori asks them says he looks at the angry Megan and sad Lizzy.

'Yes.' Lin says.

'Guys!' Alin cries out as he and Monika ran up to them. 'Is Erika with you?'

'No.' Lin says as a worried look began to grow on her face.

'What's going on, here?' Toris asks in a serious tone.

'No time to explain. Sigurd, Lien and Lin, please watch over the girls.' Alin says as he, Monika, Natalia and Toris ran off to the farm-house.

'Please, tell me what's going on?' Feliks asks them.

'Well you see...' Lin uncomfortable explains.

...

Yao soon woke up to the sound of soft beeping. He looks around to see a flash of white and machines hooked up to him. Was he in a hospital?

His super obvious question was answered as a nurse came in. Her eyes widen when she notices him. 'So your finally awake.' She says happily.

Yao stared at her blankly. Why was he here again? Then he everything hit him like a ton of bricks. 'I kidnapped by these insane women and tortured me.' He says he felt the pain traveling through his body, especially his legs. He had a IV hooked into his wrist, stitched up spots on his cuts and bandages on his feet and legs.

'It's about time that you've woke up.' The nurse says with a smile. 'You've been sleeping in for three years.'

'WHAT?' Yao asks hysterically with his eyes widen in shock.

'Just joking.' She says laughing as bit, before resuming to a serious voice after seeing Yao glare at her. 'Sorry. Anyways you've really been out for three days.' She then explained his conditions. He'll be using a wheelchair for a while. 'You also have some visitors.'

Timo, Eduard and Erzsébet came in.

'What are you guys doing here?' Yao asks in shock.

'A while ago Geneva, Elizabeth and Megan escaped from prison. It took us a while to realize that they were possible after you.' Erzsébet explains to him.

'We've sent your old teammates and Team Fabulous to down to your city. Alfred and his team collected your brothers to protect them along with you.' Eduard jots down everything that he has heard so far. 'It turns out that you're already captured.'

'Well, duh.' Yao says bluntly.

'I think that they'll more comfortable if they were here to hear your story, too.' Timo says calmly, then looks at the door. 'Come in you guys.'

Jia, Chen and Lin came in. All three of them looked that they've been crying and completely anxious. Though they also seemed relieved.

'Jia? Chen? Is that... Actual emotion on your faces?' Yao asks in shock. He can totally understand Lin being anxious and in tears, because she's Lin. For his younger brothers seeing the emotions on them was something new.

'Of course you idiot!' Jia says harshly unable to hold his emotions. 'We've almost lost you.'

'Calm down, Jia.' Chen says calmly as he places his hand his shoulder.

Lin didn't say anything.

'I'm fine. Fine you guys, really.' Yao says as he began to his story calmly as he could. Though no one couldn't help, but flinch as Yao described his torture, until he gotten the most uncomfortable. 'Geneva then started to kiss me forcefully. Telling me that she's been wanting to... dominate me.'

This caught everyone off guard. It was true then.

'I honestly don't remember the rest.' Yao says as he try to remember. 'Someone came in to save me.'

'That was me.'

They all turn to see Erika standing at the door.

'I was the one that came to save you.' She says calmly. 'Long story short Geneva passes out from my tranquilizer dart that I've shot her with. She and her friends are going to be locked up for a long time with no escape at all.'

Erika explains her side story to the group.

'So you and Lin formed a rescue plan to save me?' Yao asks in shock.

'Yes.' Lin admits.

'You didn't invite us.' Jia says in an annoyed tone.

'You guys are civilians.' Lin uses an excuse.

'You've allowed your friend Lien, Eirikur's brother and a random German woman to come.' As Jia looked annoyed.

'They stubbornly came along.' Lin says in annoyance.

They were about to start an argument, until...

'THAT'S EVERYONE GET THE-' Yao was quickly cut off by Erika.

'There are children in this hospital.' Erika tells him.

'HAIL OUT OF HERE!' Yao yells at them in annoyance. 'I don't want hear your... ship. So take it somewhere else.'

Everyone slowly began to leave, until Yao says.

'Except for you Erika.' Though his tone didn't sound positive.

Erika gulped as she watched everyone leave the room.

'Please, close the door. Then come to me.' Yao commands her.

She did as told as then came up to him. When she was close him and kneed down to him. He quickly pulled her into a hug... Big mistake.

'AIYA! That hurts!' Yao says hysterically as he forgotten about his stitched up arm.

'Nurse!' Erika says as she buzzes her in.

A few good minutes later.

'I've already told you that shouldn't move for a bit.' The nurse says in a slightly annoyed tone as she fixed Yao's stitches wounds up. She then turns to the uncomfortable Erika. 'Visiting hours are now over, miss.'

'Okay I'll leav-' Before Erika could finish.

'NO WAIT! I still need to talk to her.' Yao cuts her off.

'I'm sorry, Mr. Wang, but visiting hours are now over. She'll have to come back tomorrow.' The nurse tells him.

'But, I-'

'Don't give me your 'buts'. Your under our hospital and our rules.' The nurse says as she scares Yao shitlessly with her scary angry look.

'It's okay Yao. I'll be back the first thing tomorrow.' Erika says.

After a long damn day in the hospital.

'I really hate hospitals.' Yao says in annoyance, after forcing himself to eat the crappy hospital lunch.

'Mr. Wang, you've got a visitor.' His nurse tells him.

Erika came in.

Here they are like yesterday.

'Why?' Yao asks calmly, but also a hint of anger.

'What?' Erika asks in confusion.

'Why did you endanger yourself?' Yao asks her in anger.

'I couldn't just stand there and wait for you to rescued.' Erika says as calmly as she could.

'By running off by yourself and playing hero?' Yao asks her furiously.

'If we wanted any longer, then Geneva could do something worse and mental scar you!' Erika shot back defensively. 'She could have scarred you mentally. Do you that I'd just stand there and let that happe-'

'I bet if it was a man. You'd be too scared to confront him.' Yao says harshly.

'... No... I wouldn't.' She says in the best calm tone as she could. 'I refuse to stand helplessly watching the people who I know and love get hurt.'

'Then, why would you save me?' Yao asks her. 'I thought that you hated me for manipulating you as Jun and leaving you without saying good bye.'

'Because, you've always been there protecting and saved me once. I felt that it was my turn to save you. Also, Yao Wang or Jun Lan Chan or ShiningDragon10 or whoever you are. I've honestly didn't care what you were. I've thought that Jun was a gender neutral person. I'd also never hate you. You in fact encouraged me to leave the house more often.' She tells him with a smile her on face, but then frowned. 'Though, when you left me. You left an empty hole in my heart. You left me crushed.'

'I've felt the same thing as well.' Yao says calmly. 'I've felt empty and lost without you. I never knew what it really was.'

'Well I do...' Erika says.

'What is that?' Yao asks in her curiosity.

Erika suddenly down onto him.

...

'I don't that this is a good idea.' Arthur says as he and his teammates made the way down the hospital's hall.

'We'll be fine, as long we won't start any arguments.' Matthew tells them.

'I've got pretty roses for him.' Francis says cheerfully, as he holds bouquet of flowers.

'Team Red, please keep it down.' Alfred whispers lowly. 'There's some patients sleeping here.'

'I did remember correctly. The nurse did say that a guest has check up in Yao's room.' Ivan says quietly as he walks a head of the group. He finds the door and opens it quietly, then closes it quickly, after looking in. He turns to his group and says. 'I don't that we shouldn't disturb him.'

'Why?' Arthur asks annoyance.

'Because, Yao's asleep.' Ivan says. What he actually really saw in there was Erika kissing Yao on the bed. They seemed really soaked up in their moment. Or Erika was, because Yao had that shocked expression when someone kisses you without much warning. Ivan felt that they shouldn't be disturbed.

...

Yao felt shocked feeling Erika's lips press against his own lips. They were defiantly way better than Geneva's creepy lips. Erika's were soft, moist and had a glossy flavor to them. Strawberry, he presumed. Sadly, before he could relax and enjoy it.

Erika quickly pulls away from him. She had a bit of a blush on her face.

'Yao Wang, I love you, okay?' Erika pours out to him. 'I've always had crush on you when I was talking to you as ShiningDrangon10. When you were Jun, I've almost felt that we've met before, I've a stronger attachment to you. When you left me, I've felt heart-broken. I took my time to realize that I was in love with you.'

'You were in love with me?' Yao asks in shock.

'Yes and I still love you, Yao.' Erika tells. 'I'm sorry that I've confessed to you like that. I'm pretty sure that I've our relationship.'

'Erika.' Yao Lifted himself as he grabs Erika and pulls her down. 'I've actually developed a strong crush on you ever since I've found out that you were the ShiningStonePrincess. When I left you, I've felt that I had a missing piece inside of me. Something that was keeping me alive and happy. That was you. Erika Lillan Vogel, I love you, too.' He pulls her into a kiss, but only if there danm nose get in the way. 'Aiya!'

Erika giggles as she kisses him on the lips. They enjoyed for a moment, then pulls away.

'Aiya! I'm losing my touch! As the man of the relationship. I should kissing you first.' Yao hisses to himself.

Erika giggles at that.

'Visiting hours are now over!'

'Erika! When I get out of this dam... WhenImeanbymeanabeaversdam.' Yao says quickly.

Erika giggles. 'Very cute, Yao.'

'Would you like have dinner or lunch with me with I get out of this hospital?' Yao asks her quickly.

'I'd love too, Yao.' Erika says with a smile, then left.

...

From that day on Yao and Erika have been in a romantic relationship since, until.

'This place is beautiful.' Yao says as he looks out at the ski resort.

It about two years, since they've together.

'I've made dessert.' Erika says as she brought out a plate. 'They are Chinese Crystel cakes that I've wanted to bake so bad.'

'Really?' Yao asks happily.

'Yes.' Erika places them on their table.

Yao went over to try one, but notices something.

'Erika... Why is there a ring on the cake?' He asks as he picks the circular object, until he notices. 'Don't tell me.'

Erika giggles as she holds out the ring. 'Yao Wang, ever since we've met online and the that we've met in person. I find myself really happy being with you.' She kneels awkwardly. 'Will you marry me, Yao?'

'AIYA! I thought that I was supposed to do that!' Yao says hystricaly.

'What?' Erika asks with a hint of obliviously fake sadness her in voice. 'You don't want to marry me?'

Yao grabs her and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Erika lets herself sink into his lips.

He pulls away from her, then says. 'YES! I'll happily spent the rest of my left with you.' Yao says as he smiles at her.

They heard a appluse and a crownd cheering. A camera flashed.

'What?' Anil asks. 'I couldn't help it.'

'CONGRADGULATIONS, ERIKA!' Feliciano shouts out.

'Litte Lili is growing so fast.' Gilbert cries.

'Are you crying, dear?' Elise asks her husband.

'No.'

'You better not break her heart!' Basch calls harshly.

'I'm happy to have you as my brother-in-law, Yao!' Kiku calls out.

Did I forgot to mention that they're in a public restaurant? Yeah.

Anyways, they live happily ever after.

The end!

* * *

**THAT'S IT! I've finished the long ass final chapter of Crossdresser with a Crush.**

**What do you think?**

**I going to originally make it as where Erika and Yao meet in the diner, then fall in love. I thought that would be too boring.**

**I also thought Yao would gain enemies that want vengeance on him and the 2P Nyotalia characters are always ignored. So I added them in as the villians. With motivations.**

**I've squeezed in Iceland and Norway in, along with Monika. Read Chapter 5.**

**Lin is more close to Yao, then his brothers were, because she didn't leave the country like they did.**

**Yes, women can do that to men. What Geneva was going to do with Yao. Luckily Erika came in time to save him. I don't see to 2P Fem France like that, but I felt could it be squeezed in. Sorry if that disturbed you.**

**I hope that you like my little twist in the very end. It was tons of fun write.**

**Yes, almost every character that our main characters had interacted with in Crossdresser with a Crush was there during the proposal.**

**They are in a ski resort.**

**Thank you, everyone.**

**Thanks for following, adding to favorites or reviewing. I love you all so much.**

**I'll making some and interesting fanfic ideas on my profile. Please, tell me what you think of them. **

**Please Read and Review.**

**(Loony Toons Ending theme plays)**

**I don't own that, either. ^ **


End file.
